cognac
by marischje
Summary: ia selalu berperan menjadi dayang, menuang alkohol ke dalam gelas, dan ayahnya menikmati aroma mewah rempah campur bebungaan. "Kau tahu banyak hal, tapi tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya." suatu hari seseorang mengisi gelas Hinata dengan cairan gemerlap; seperti bulan dalam kaca. "Jadilah gadis yang berani." sasuke/hinata, college! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**cognac**

cognac: /n/

the brandy distilled in and shipped from the legally delimited area surrounding the town of Cognac; in W central France.

any French brandy.

 _any good brandy._

* * *

Embusan beku meniup pergi mimpi kosongnya. Saat matanya berhasil terbuka, ia lihat langit kamar familiar menyapa. Seharusnya ia terbiasa, tapi perasaan asing menyelubunginya seperti benang laba-laba. Rupanya, cahaya matahari pagi telah menerobos masuk jendela. Bayang-bayang tirai bermain teater di selimut, menyorot hingga ke dinding bercat biru pudar.

Masih setengah sadar, tangannya mencari-cari remote AC di laci samping. Suhu kamar berangsur-angsur naik. Kepalanya agak pusing—mungkin karena semalaman pendingin bekerja mengawetkan mereka pada suhu 16 derajat celsius. Kalau saja comforter tebal ini tidak ada, Hinata yakin sekarang ia menggigil diserang demam.

Jadi, sel otaknya mulai berfungsi, tanggal jatuh tempo pengembalian buku perpustakaan sudah lewat. Ada cucian menumpuk dalam rongga mesin. Dan yah, Hinata baru ingat galon di kamarnya kosong. Hmm, mengirim file kelompok…

 _Oke—aku mesti bersiap—_

Sayang, deru napas teratur milik orang lain mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Lelaki di sebelahnya pulas terlelap. Rambut hitamnya menyebar, kontras sekali dengan warna pembungkus bantal. Sudah berapa kali Hinata terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Tujuh kali? Atau delapan? Ia tak ingat—yang jelas rasa malu dan panas muncul, menyengat, dan menjalar di wajahnya. Buru-buru perempuan itu menyibak selimut, duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil mengamati pakaiannya yang berceceran. Ah, untunglah, ia menaruh rapi buku-buku teksnya di dekat lemari.

"Jam berapa?"

Suara serak mengagetkan Hinata. Perempuan itu menundukkan kepala, sengaja supaya poninya turun jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "06.15," ia mengetuk layar ponselnya dua kali. Delapan puluh chat belum dibaca. Salah satunya panggilan tak terjawab dari tetangga apartemen, dan dua pesan dari Hanabi. Lelaki itu menutupi bahu telanjangnya, sepertinya memang berniat membeli waktu lebih untuk beristirahat.

Hinata menghela napas. Mengumpulkan kembali hatinya yang berserakan dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut, Hinata seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, akan memasakkan menu sederhana. Sebagai pengisi perut sementara. Lemari es milik Sasuke tidak banyak menawarkan bahan yang menyenangkan, kecuali ia memintanya malam sebelumnya. Dan kemarin, Hinata lupa.

Sisa kotak susu tinggi kalsium yang nyaris basi, sayur-sayuran lapuk di loker bawah. Beberapa telur dan sekotak daging ham. Wadah bawah mengatur rapi barisan beragam merk brandy. Seingat Hinata—brandy jenis ini bukan dipakai sebagai pelarian sesaat dari masalah. Jelas Sasuke mengoleksi sebagai hiburan dan menikmatinya perlahan—botol-botol disusun menurut usianya.

Perempuan itu memutuskan merapikan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sembari membuka buku resep dalam kepalanya. Nasi goreng tidak buruk. Tasnya sudah bersiap di sofa, dan perempuan itu mulai mengisi sela-sela kamar dengan wangi tumisan. Hinata mendorong pintu kaca balkon agar terbuka, supaya embun pagi bisa menyegarkan udara.

Kadang-kadang, Hinata merasa apa yang ia lakukan ini amat salah. Jelas, Ayahnya tidak pernah setuju dengan sedikit pun pembangkangan—dan Hinata melawan di balik punggungnya. Api kompor dikecilkan. Ia tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Sasuke—tidak pernah bertanya juga, namun ia tetap memotong tomat menjadi dadu dalam porsi banyak. Sasuke sering memakan tomat utuh seperti camilan harian.

Dirinya yang lain seringkali menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan sederhana: apakah Ayahmu senang melihat putrinya seperti ini? Dan dirinya yang lain pula membalas, tentu tidak. _Tentu tidak._ Jarinya cekatan menabur ham di atas nasi dalam wajan.

Tak berapa lama, setelah piring-piring tersaji, Sasuke muncul. Tetesan air menciptakan jalur jejak dari kamar sampai ke meja makan. Rambutnya layu dan handuk melingkari lehernya. Lelaki itu dipaksa menerima fakta bahwa Hinata hapal posisi botol kecap, saus tomat, dan rak bumbu di dapur. Harus malu atau tidak, Sasuke mengakui ia sering jengkel karena kesusahan mencari merica.

Sepertinya dia ada kelas, pikir Hinata. Harum sampo mereka sama. Sasuke menumpuk buku teksnya di depan tv, memilah mana yang akan masuk ke dalam tas. Meskipun Hinata membalikkan badan, tapi ia tahu Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Thanks." Ah, syukurlah. Setidaknya ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke memecah kekakuan di antara mereka. Lagipula, Sasuke juga merasa tidak perlu repot memberitahu Hinata apa makanan favoritnya. Perempuan itu bahkan kelihatan nyaman dengan apron hitam, dan mudah menggunakan dapurnya yang seringkali berfungsi sebagai pajangan interior. Setidaknya, Sasuke pikir uang listrik untuk kompor tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Nasimu di piring merah." kata Hinata.

"Ada kelas pukul berapa?" Ia menyodorkan sendok pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu membasahi tenggorokannya dulu dengan sebotol besar isotonik. Dia kelihatan bosan—wajahnya datar—tetapi Hinata bisa melihat perbedaan-perbedaan kecil yang ada. Minim, tetapi Sasuke dalam mata Hinata, gampang ditebak.

"Sembilan." Mulutnya berganti mengunyah nasi. Hangat, dan enak. Sasuke sadar salad dan tomat miliknya banyak ketimbang milik Hinata. Perempuan itu tengah mengelap tangannya, lalu apron digantungkan dekat wastafel cuci piring. Sasuke sendiri menyuap satu-dua sendokan lagi. Ia terbiasa makan nanti siang, beli di kedai persimpangan jalan, atau merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengantri di kantin kampus.

"Kau?"

"Sama,"

Pagi yang cerah melingkupi keduanya. Hinata menyimpan porsi makanannya di microwave. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, perempuan macam apa yang bisa-bisanya tidak kelaparan setelah menghabiskan semalaman dengan seks? Koreksi, seks panas. Dia merasa payah, karena lambungnya merongrong tak karuan, menegakkan kakinya supaya segera mandi, bersiap, dan Hinata di sini tampak segar, mau membikinkannya sarapan.

Lelaki itu mengamati Hinata dari punggung kursi. Memandangi rambut panjang itu akhir-akhir ini menyumpal saluran air kamar mandi.

"Kau tak lapar?"

Perutnya sedari tadi adem-ayem. "Aku mesti cepat ke kampus."

Nasi goreng itu cuma makanan sederhana. Banyak yang enak di restoran. Tapi Sasuke pikir, paduan rasanya pas.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar Sasuke. Sepertinya perempuan ini tergesa. _Pergi ke kampus dengan porsche hitam? Lalu membeberkan rahasia di antara keduanya dengan mudah?_ Hinata menggeleng. _Orang-orang siap menghujani dengan pertanyaan mengerikan!_ Dia merapatkan sweater rajutnya yang tebal.

Sasuke diam, menandaskan piringnya. Hinata meninggalkan pamitan ramah di undakan kayu sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya pelan-pelan. Yang Sasuke pahami amat jelas. Hinata betul-betul tidak datang karena wajahnya, ketenarannya, apalagi marganya.

Sepanjang menyisiri jalanan yang terang, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, semua barang tersimpan aman dalam ranselnya. Oke, oke, tenang, Hinata. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

* * *

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Hinata berlari dan melompat ke atas kasur. Boneka Baymax hadiah ikhlas dari Hanabi seolah menawarinya pelukan selamat datang. Berguling kesana-kemari karena awalnya ia sudah bertekad akan mengakhiri hubungan tidak jelas itu—tapi nyatanya? Ia terjebak dalam kubikus penuh harum kayumanis, sangat-sangat menyedihkan. Apalagi sekarang wewangian khas milik Sasuke menempel lengket di kulitnya. Mencoba mengingatnya malah membakar tubuhnya. Perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk keras kedua pipinya (Oh, ayo, sadarlah Hinata, kuis mingguan menunggu digarap!) dan mandi kembali, menuang sabun favoritnya melimpah. Dan menghapus sebersih mungkin harum maskulin itu sampai benar hilang.

Hubungan ini tidak tahu dari mana mulanya. Hinata sama sekali enggan mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke. Cukup di titik jurusan kuliah, namanya, dan apa makanan favoritnya. Sasuke juga tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa. Lelaki itu menyimpan emosinya dengan baik di balik ekspresi datar dan lurusnya. Jarum jam baru sampai di angka tujuh. Dua jam sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

Ia bukan mahasiswa cemerlang tentu. Mungkin ia hanya bisa membanggakan tekun dan rajin sebagai andalan. Tugasnya dikumpulkan sebelum tenggat waktu. Presentasi diusahakan tidak gagap. Rambutnya disikat, menjuntai lemah di udara. Hinata menyukai rambutnya lurus, walau beberapa temannya sering mengajak ke salon untuk dibentuk macam-macam.

Barangkali, jika dia punya keberanian, setitik, tidak perlu banyak, Hinata akan berkata, _'Aku masuk ilmu politik karena Ayahku. Karena aku akan menjadi ahli waris Hyuuga, dan ya, memang takdirku sudah digariskan seperti itu'_. Mungkin kepada seseorang. Perempuan itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang payah, di depan kaca rias. Mengungkapkan luka hati saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengubah keinginan Ayahnya? Hinata tersenyum. Ia menjalin rambutnya. Menyemprotkan body mist. Vanilla memenuhi paru-parunya. Dan wangi kayumanis itu lenyap.

* * *

" _Ughh—h!"_

" _Hh—h—tenanglah…"_

" _Ti-tidak bi-bisa—h…hnm…ah, ah, ahh!"_

* * *

Kehidupan kuliahnya standar. Bukan pemenang olimpiade, bukan pula aktivis sosial. Yang jelas, ia mengisi daftar presensi kuliahnya dengan baik, tidak pernah menggunakan jatah bolos, dan sebisa mungkin mengisi barisan kursi paling depan. Memperhatikan mulut dosen bergerak. Arah kursor laser di layar. Atau bagaimana angin datang, membelai sejuk pohon cemara. Atau bagaimana matahari datang dan memanggang sebagian isi kelas. Hinata terus mengejar dan merekam setiap perkataan yang ia anggap penting dalam catatannya.

Prestasi yang dibanggakan? Hinata berusaha keras menggali. Grafik nilainya stabil dan terus menciptakan garis landai vertikal. Aha, kontes balet semasa SMA berhasil mengalunginya sebuah medali emas. Juara satu—tetapi Hiashi diam seribu kata dan menyuruhnya mematikan lampu kamar karena besok bukan hari libur.

Kehadirannya hampir tidak diperhitungkan. Kalau bukan karena nama belakangnya. Sungguh, Hinata lebih menyukai masa-masa SMA, ia mengisi job di festival tahunan sebagai penari balet sekaligus penata interior kafe. Tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi nama keluarga. Begitu pun, eksistensi sekelompok orang yang menilainya menginjakkan kaki di Todai adalah suatu hal mudah, alih mengiriskan sekerat luka dalam dada.

Neji, sebelum mendorong putaran besi pada gateway di bandara, menyisipkan pesan. _Berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri, Hinata. Jangan mau kalah dari takdir._ Hinata tidak tahu mengapa, ujung kakinya basah oleh airmatanya sendiri.

Ia tidak mengurung diri seperti usia-usia remaja, tapi intinya tidak berkembang: pendiam, tidak menarik, dan menjadi pendengar yang telaten.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepasang sepatu baletnya. Ayahnya bilang, dari balik meja kerja, penerus Hyuuga harus kuat dan tangguh. Sementara Hinata? Lembut dan lemah. Hiashi menentukan garis hidupnya: kuliah yang serius—ambil S2 ilmu ekonomi atau hukum—pahami dan pelajari pengalaman di internship nanti—turuti apa kata Neji—dan masih banyak anak tangga yang perlu dinaiki. Hinata sekarang baru di tangga kedua sebelum tahta ambisius keluarganya menjadi beban terberat dalam hidup.

Gampang melempar pernyataan, _kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya. Uang, kekuasaan, dan menjadi ahli waris!_ Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Duh, belum sempat sarapan, pasti jadi penyebab utama ia larut dalam memori yang sudah tak perlu diungkit kembali. Hmm, _mungkin roti yakisoba? Milkshake matcha?_

Dia juga tidak pandai bergaul. Temannya hanya hitungan jari, termasuk Karin dari jurusan teknik kimia. Perempuan itu dikenal nyentrik dan asik—hebatnya lagi Hinata bisa berkawan erat dengan Karin. Kamar mereka di apartemen bersebelahan. Karin pernah tak sengaja menumpahkan beberapa cairannya ke atas laundry milik Hinata (bahkan baru diambil dari lobi dasar).

Hinata berjongkok, memunguti tabung-tabung reaksi itu tanpa memamerkan sedikit pun jengkel. Apalagi marah. "Maaf ya, aku tidak melihatmu…" kasihan, pikir Hinata. _Pasti cairan ini hasil pengamatan semalaman mungkin, dan bisa jadi akan digunakan sebagai bahan penelitian hari ini, dan gara-gara aku tidak berhati-hati—_

"Jelas-jelas aku yang salah!" gadis ini memperbaiki kacamatanya. Kaget barusan dengan reaksi polos Hinata. Dia dengan cepat menyingkap tangan Hinata, "Tanganmu nanti terluka, Sayang. Tapi kau sepertinya tahu ini HcL ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Kau di Todai juga?" tanyanya begitu menyadari jas putih di hadapannya memajang lambang departemen idaman seribu siswa SMA.

"Duh-duh—duh, laundrymu kotor lagi, ya ampun, maafkan aku!" katanya panik begitu menangkap noda kekuningan membesar pada salah satu pakaian Hinata. "Ya, aku dari kimia. Duh, baiklah, aku akan laundry sekarang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang terburu-buru." Tolaknya halus. Demi Tuhan, si perempuan berkacamata mangap lebar. Bahkan ia sudah siap mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu yen begitu sadar label merk baju yang ia rusak.

"Serius? Aku tidak suka berutang. Demi apapun jangan merasa keberatan."

"Betul, kok." Hinata mengangkat laundrynya. "Noda kecil. Namamu siapa?"

"Karin, Karin Uzumaki."

Di kemudian hari, Hinata menemukan wajah Karin terpajang di majalah kampus. Perempuan berpamor terkenal, selain karena encer otaknya, Karin juga dikenal sebagai mahasiswi dengan selera fashion nyeleneh. Skunk-head ala Skrillex? Merah cerah dan pasang tindik? Dia melangkahi aturan berpakaian departemen sains, namun para dosen angkat tangan mencegah kemauan si jenius kebanggaan jurusan kimia.

(diam-diam, Hinata iri. Iri sekali)

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Dan laundry ini kau lupakan saja. Kau terburu-buru. Kelas paling pagi jam 09.00 dan ini dua puluh menit lagi."

Keesokan harinya, Karin membawakannya sekotak coklat. Sekotak lagi kue manis. Aromanya menyenangkan, sampai Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar. "Ini tentu tidak bisa mengganti harga bajumu! Tapi kupikir kau tipe penyuka kue? Sok tahu sekali ya?"

Kikikan geli milik Hinata membuat Karin banyak menduga-duga. "Kau sudah makan malam? Aku banyak sekali membuat lasagna sekarang."

Hubungan mereka cocok sekali. Klop. Seperti puzzle yang bertemu dan saling melengkapi. Karin merasa Hinata tidak perlu setiap hari bertemu, tetapi perempuan mungil itu dengan senang hati melambaikan tangan ketika mereka berpapasan antar gedung. Bagi Karin yang terbiasa dijejali perempuan sosialita, termasuk dirinya sendiri—ia mendengus—berteman dengan Hinata seperti membawa masuk potongan baru dalam hidupnya.

Karin anak tunggal. Memimpikan adik, persetan jenis kelamin, dan bertemu Hinata—mengetuk pintu hatinya. Gemas. Tanya Hinata, hobi Karin apa. Hinata pasti akan menjawab, Karin sering menggigiti pipinya. Mirip bakpao. Pertemanan aneh itu tidak diketahui banyak orang, dan keduanya menyenangi hal tersebut.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pensil ke ujung hidungnya. Ia butuh Karin untuk bertanya. Barusan ada materi tentang perundang-undangan dan masalah peredaran narkoba. Kasus hukum seperti ini menarik, karena selain eksentrik, Karin punya pengetahuan yang luas. Seringkali Hinata belajar logika (pernah juga _advanced mathematics_ untuk tes kemampuan) dari Karin.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi." sikut teman sebelahnya. Hinata yang barusan menyusun argumen oposisi dari pancingan yang ditebar dosen hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tenten menggigit pulpennya. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan _lelah._ "

Pipi Hinata mau tak mau merona. Perempuan itu menarik napas. Memperingatkan dirinya supaya tidak gelagapan. Apa tadi malam ia betulan berisik ya? Sampai Sasuke mengeluh sebelum jatuh ke dalam dekapan bantal. Hinata segera memperhatikan lengannya. Oh, baiklah. Kostum hari ini aman. Turtleneck putih dan sweater burgundy. "Be-begitu?"

Tenten mencondongkan bisikannya supaya dosen tidak mengetahui ada dua mahasiswinya malah mengobrol. "Kantung matamu, Hinata. Makin hitam."

"Jangan-jangan kau begadang lagi ya? Kau ambil matkul tambahan apa?"

" _Public policy._ "

"Hmm. Kau ini politik, tapi ambil kelas di bawah payung makroekonomi."

Pipi Hinata menciptakan lesung pipit. "Aku harus mengambil itu."

Deham keras menyela obrolan mereka berdua. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan selepas materi super membosankan, Tenten segera berlari ke gedung utara. Ada kelas tambahan di sana. Hinata melambaikan tangan. Sayang sekali, padahal Hinata ingin mengenalkan Tenten pada Karin.

* * *

"HAHA! Kau menyukai Naruto. NARUTO! DEMI TUHAN!"

"Ka-karin! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Tawa Karin hampir meledak kembali—perempuan itu mati-matian menggigit lidahnya. Sepupunya yang konyol dan banyak tingkah ternyata punya penggemar rahasia seperti Hinata? Opera sabun suka bercanda! Jika Hinata tahu kelakuan Naruto menggelikan di rumah mereka, Hinata bukan tidak mungkin berubah menjadi jijik dan mencoret nama si pirang itu hidup-hidup dari daftar calon ideal menjadi kepala rumah tangga!

Karin mengusap lelehan tangisnya. "Maaf—maaf, Hinata! Terus terang, aku tak habis pikir. Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Naruto, hmm? Ceritakan, jadi aku berhenti menertawai dan respek padamu. Sumpah, Hinata, aku minta maaf!"

Reaksi jujur Karin merebus Hinata sama seperti kepiting dalam panci restoran. Kantin kampus sangat ramai—semua jurusan memadati kedai-kedai, siapa cepat dia dapat. Meja lingkaran kecil mereka sepi dari makanan. Pasti pelayan di kedai takoyaki kini kelabakan. Hinata sendiri membawa bungkusan roti buatan tangan dari kamarnya. Karin kembali dari toilet, _sedikit_ merasa bersalah karena dia pikir kotak tertawanya dihantam keras oleh Hinata. Duh, seandainya gadis ini punya rasa percaya diri, Karin berani pasang taruhan, pasti banyak lelaki bersedia berbaris mengular sejauh mata memandang!

Bangku yang bersebelahan dengan pagar pembatas kaca dipilih Karin. Keduanya bisa memandangi lalu lalang orang di lantai satu dari tempat mereka berada. Hinata sendiri suka dengan ketinggian, dan posisinya jauh dari lokasi favorit geng ramai—mereka semua mencari tempat yang paling dekat dengan stand-stand makanan, atau meja besar persegi panjang. Kebetulan, blok jadwal mereka ada yang sama tiap hari Rabu sampai Jum'at. Karin senang hati makan siang dengan Hinata. Perempuan kalem itu pasti akan mendengarkan seluruh racauannya seksama.

Topik obrolan mereka seperti roller-coaster. Berangkat dari kegagalan Karin saat uji-coba reaksi di laboratorium, sampai ketika Karin memergoki Hinata melamun—lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Coba beritahu aku, Hinata. Satu saja nilai bagus dari Naruto. _Please_?" jurus mata berbinar itu biasanya gagal pada setiap orang. Pengecualian Hinata. Jari-jarinya meremas roknya sendiri.

Ugh. Tiba juga masa Hinata terdesak keingintahuan Karin.

Harus ambil lini masa dari mana? Pertimbangan Hinata banyak. Dari kacamata penampilan, siapa yang menolak kombinasi kulit tan, mata biru, dan rambut pirang? Hinata bangga dengan pilihannya. Naruto betulan _good-looking._ Sedap dipandang. Hinata yakin, agensi model pasti senang melihat Naruto dan kepribadiannya yang cerah.

"Uhm. Alasanku tidak bagus."

"Satu, dan aku sungguh berhenti bertanya."

Baiklah, Hinata seumur hidup tak mau kisahnya menjadi pengamat jauh Naruto Namikaze terbongkar. Klise, umum ditemukan pada plot komik shojo. Sore hari, selesai praktek debat di moot court fakultas hukum, sekumpulan lelaki tengah bertanding basket di lapangan. Hinata paling anti dengan yang seperti ini karena bola basket beserta kulitnya yang keras entah mengapa hobi sekali menjadikan kepala Hinata sebagai objek sasaran. Dan betul sekali prediksinya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Demi Tuhan, aku tak sengaja!" Seseorang menahan punggungnya yang nyaris oleng. Pelipisnya berdenyut kencang. Perih sekali, Hinata mengintip dari balik poninya. "Kuantar ke klinik? Mau?"

"T-tak apa." Tolak Hinata lemah. Padahal lemparannya bola basketnya penuh tenaga. "A-aku bisa sendiri."

"Oi, Naruto! Kau bikin anak cewek nangis!"

"Berisik, brengsek!"

"Jadi, namamu?"

"Hinata."

"Baik, Hinata. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memaksamu ke klinik. Kau suka jus apa? Aku suka jus jeruk, dan aku tidak suka membuat perempuan menangis. Apalagi menimpuk kepalanya dengan bola basket. Aku sendiri pernah jadi korban, dan rasanya sakit. Jadi, ayo, mau kugendong di punggungku?"

Naruto tidak memberinya kesempatan bernapas bebas. Aksen bicara Naruto mengingatkan Hinata pada pemain film barat. Serak dan dalam. Dia seperti orang Amerika yang bicara bahasa Jepang. Matahari yang terik dan rambut kuning yang terang. Mata biru jernih, dan senyum yang hangat. Dan Karin! Pantas Karin cukup memberi Hinata kesan yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka energik, dan menebarkan aura positif.

"Hinata?"

—suara Karin menjemput paksa Hinata yang larut dalam kesenangannya sendiri.

"Senyumnya. Senyumnya, mengubahku." Hinata tergagap menjawab. Ya, betul. Dia mulai mengenal Naruto. Jurusan studi Inggris—dan dia ambil kelas internasional. Karin sempat bercerita mengenai latar belakang keluarga Naruto (yang selama ini masuk klasifikasi rahasia kelas kakap dan sebelum Karin tahu Hinata punya sesuatu spesial terhadap Naruto) ayah Naruto asli New York, dan Ibunya petenis terkenal lulusan Columbia. Ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze, merupakan salah seorang senator di sana. Karin sepupu dari jalur ibu. Naruto tinggal dengan keluarga kakeknya, Jiraiya dan Konohamaru di Tokyo. Tidak heran, kata Karin, kalau Naruto seorang polyglot.

Sedotan kopi itu serak dan keras. Karin menarik napas dan melipat tangan di dada.

" _Wow, suprisingly deep. I thought you fall for his built-shape body?_ "

" _N—no! You promise me will stop talking about th—this!"_

Tepukan di kepalanya hangat. Baru Hinata terenyuh oleh sikap Karin, perempuan itu segera menjewer kedua pipi Hinata selayaknya mainan. "Semangat! Bocah itu urakan, tapi aku percaya kau bisa mengantarnya ke jalan tobat!" mata merah Karin sangat cantik. Hinata malu bukan kepalang begitu otaknya memproses kata per kata dari mulut kawan baiknya.

"Ka-karin!"

"Hehe, sudah kupesankan donburi! Kali ini aku yang traktir ya?!"

* * *

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Dengan cepat, Hinata memuntahkan isi tote bagnya ke atas meja. Dompet, kotak pensil, empat buku catatan kecil berguling keluar. Dua buku teks tipis. Hinata mengulum bibir. Karin segera menyingkirkan piring kotor mereka ke wastafel kantin.

"Euhm, sebentar." Hinata mengecek kantongnya yang kosong. "Bukuku."

"Ketinggalan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sangat ingat di kelas tidak ada di meja."

"Sebelum kemari?" Karin mencoba mendistraksi kepanikan Hinata.

Tunggu sebentar. Sial. Hinata menggigit bibir.

"Sudah ketemu?"

"Euh, aku mau menghubungi temanku dulu, y-ya." Hinata meraih ponselnya. Karin menyimpan perkiraan, tetapi karena ini Hinata, dia tak mau memaksa.

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Aku jaga tasmu di sini."

Sebatas mengirim pesan menuntut banyak keberanian dari Hinata. Mudah-mudahan lelaki ini tidak mengabaikan namanya di kotak masuk. Kegamangan menyergapnya. Hinata dengan mudah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin: panik. Buku macroeconomics itu dibelinya dengan keringat sendiri. $170. Kalau hilang, baiklah, Hinata harus ambil kerja paruh ekstra bulan depan.

 _Sasuke… maaf mengganggu. Sepertinya bukuku, judulnya, Macroeconomics John G. ada di sebelah lemarimu. Dekat tas, kurasa. Adakah?_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia pikir LED merahnya berkelap-kelip karena Itachi sudah memberi jawaban. Nama Hyuuga Hinata mengintip dari bar notifikasi. Lelaki itu bukan tipikal pemain gadget saat kuliah jadi, dia membalas sekenanya. Buku merah itu Sasuke simpan di meja makan. Supaya gampang ditemukan.

 _Ada._

Mata Hinata membulat ketika perempuan itu beres membasuh muka. Pesannya langsung dibalas.

 _Baiklah, aku perlu. Aku saja yang ambil. Malam ini?_

 _Di Kuriyakashi Kurogi._

Hinata mengopi nama kafe tersebut dan menaruhnya di kolom pencarian ponsel. Tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya.

 _Terima kasih… maaf mengganggu._

Percakapan itu berakhir. Sasuke menghiraukan seruan dari kawan-kawannya yang sibuk membicarakan bar pusat kota. Kelas pengganti selesai nanti sore. Frasa tersebut diulang dalam benaknya. Layar segera redup otomatis. Lantas menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, berbalik fokus pada penjelasan dosen tua di depan kelas.

 _Maaf mengganggu._

Ada aturan tak tertulis namun perlu dipatuhi demi menikmati hubungan _teman dengan keuntungan_ tanpa perlu ketakutan harus terikat atau ketergantungan _._ Hubungan ini bersifat mutualisme: sama-sama menyediakan kesenangan tanpa paksaan, uang, atau imbalan ikut satunya diingat Sasuke dengan jelas:

jangan pernah mengajak _temanmu_ keluar selain murni kebutuhan biologis.

Dan Sasuke, baru saja, melanggar peraturan yang pertama.

* * *

 **naruto milik masashi kishimoto.**

Tulisan eksperimental. Jadi… begitulah hahaha. Oiya. Gabakal ada konten dewasa grafis. Implisit saja.


	2. Chapter 2

Wah. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. **Btw, pacenya stagnan**. Jadi sabar aja ya kalau lambat alurnya. Tulisan ini jadi ajang pemanasan saya menulis. Berkenan meninggalkan ulasan, kritik, dan saran? Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian!

* * *

cognac

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

Dulu dia terbiasa ditunggu. Kini sekarang ia menyilang kaki, bosan menunggu.

Kopinya hitam pekat. Pelayan sini sudah memaklumi kebiasaannya membeli tiga cangkir kopi atau moka, mungkin sepiring pasta kalau perutnya bicara. Lidahnya menolak blok gula. Dia memainkan sendok di antara dua jarinya, menciptakan denting samar di antara saxophone yang sibuk memainkan nada tangga jazz. Ia bukan penikmat jazz, tapi menjadi pelanggan setia Kurogi dan koleksi poster pemain musik barok mereka. Ibunya sering menyetel piringan hitam di rumah, sehingga lambat laun kuping Sasuke dibuat diam dan mendengarkan.

Perlahan kafein disesap, mengisi tangki bahan bakar supaya tahan terjaga sampai pagi. Ujian hukum pidana bagian tiga menguras habis kesabarannya. Ia sempat kembali ke apartemen untuk mendinginkan otaknya siap meledak (kelebihan beban kerja) dan mengambil si buku malang untuk dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Sekitar 600 halaman tebalnya. Perempuan itu pasti buru-buru keluar dari kamar tadi pagi. Ini kali pertama Hinata meninggalkan barang, jadi Sasuke pikir, dia tidak sengaja.

Belajar di apartemen malah mengacaukan konsentrasi. Seolah, waktu menyimpan setiap langkah yang ditinggalkan si gadis berambut panjang dan memojokkan Sasuke dalam kesendirian. Lelaki itu takkan pernah mau mengakui, meski lubuk hatinya yang paling dasar telah meneriakkan segalanya. Lagipula, kata otaknya yang memegang kendali penuh, ujian debat wajib diprioritaskan. Laptopnya tidak jemu membuka file pdf—word—excel—internet.

Vas bunga ramping digeser. Bel berdenting tanda pengunjung baru datang. Pipi Hinata kemerah-merahan, kentara perempuan itu sepertinya berlari dari kampus ke sini. Sasuke menopang dagu, malah menonton Hinata celingukan mencari dirinya. Betul-betul. Seleranya dalam berpakaian sangat payah. Begitu sadar Sasuke di bangku paling belakang, agak menjorok ke dalam, Hinata segera menghampirinya.

Mana percaya perempuan bermuka bocah ini berisik ketika di ranjang? Muka polos dan naif. Delikan garang Sasuke menyetrum bulu kuduk Hinata. Hinata menormalkan dulu garis napasnya, sebelum menata ucapannya. Sebetulnya Sasuke butuh penjelasan untuk apa dia membuang waktunya, dan Hinata lagi-lagi membacanya segampang membaca huruf besar billboard di jalan raya.

"Uhm, ma-maaf, Sasuke, membuatmu menunggu. Aku dapat giliran terakhir sesi konsultasi dengan Miss Kurenai." Anak rambut menjuntai, membingkai muka Hinata yang berbentuk hati. Keringatnya melembapkan pelipis. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Hm-hm," tangan lelaki itu menghidupkan laptopnya yang sempat masuk fase tidur. Buku tebal bersampul profil John Locke dikeluarkan dari tas. "Ini."

"Terima kasih!" ucapannya terdengar tulus. Bukunya dipeluk kegirangan. Bersembunyi dari pandangan Sasuke. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Mau langsung pulang?"

"Uhm, rencanananya aku mau mempersiapkan ujian kompre untuk lusa." Hinata menengok ke sekeliling. Takut-takut ada penggemar Sasuke dan mampus dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan.

Bahasa tubuhnya kelewat terus terang. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Kata Sasuke. Dia mencicipi kopinya. "Aku tidak bawa mobil."

Ah, syukurlah. Porsche hitam Sasuke sudah mirip gunanya kartu tanda pengenal. Selain plat nomor, kehadiran porsche di jalanan Tokyo bukan hal yang sering dijumpai.

"Aku sudah memesan crepe buatmu."

Hinata menaruh pantatnya di atas kursi. Jujur, crepe yang disiram saus bluberi dan matcha adalah kombinasi favoritnya. Hinata ragu kalau Sasuke tahu, jadi menganggap semua ini kebetulan karena mungkin saja, Sasuke memesan sesuai dengan warna yang biasa diasosiasikan dengannya. Ketukan jari bertemu keyboard memenuhi celah-celah udara di antara mereka.

"Uhm—m," giginya mengunyah keratan pisang berlapis krim. Hinata mendongak. "Besok mau kubawakan apa? Sebagai ganti."

"Onigiri kepal. Yang sekali gigit." Tukas Sasuke cepat. Balasannya refleks, seperti disiapkan menunggu apapun yang akan dilontarkan oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah." Permintaan Sasuke masuk ke dalam to do list di ponsel Hinata. Ia mengetik catatan tambahan. "Sekali gigit."

Pikiran Sasuke bercabang menjadi tiga. Ujian debat, materi laporan, dan onigiri kepal. Dia mengintip sebentar dari balik laptopnya, Hinata tengah mengindeks si buku tebal dengan seksama, sembari mengosongkan isi cangkirnya. Dia seperti memasang papan pengumuman bertuliskan: _saya sibuk, mohon jangan diganggu_ besar-besar.

Peraturan kedua yang berlaku: jangan melibatkan _temanmu_ dalam kehidupan pribadimu, termasuk kuliah. Sasuke menghela napas. Pertahanan dirinya ternyata menggelikan. Pantas ditertawakan.

* * *

Sasuke memastikan dia sedang berada dalam kondisi prima.

Dia berkali-kali memperbaiki simpul dasi di depan kaca. Hari ini pertandingan antara dia dengan Shikamaru—katakanlah seperti itu, karena penilaian debat antar pengacara menjadi ajang jotos otak paling ditunggu seantero fakultas hukum. Setiap orang di balik mejanya asyik mengacungkan taruhan, pemenangnya adalah si cerdas Uchiha, atau si jenius Nara?

Okay, setelan abu gelap mengapresiasi kulit pucatnya. Potongan jasnya memberi perhatian lebih pada garis bentuk tubuhnya. Sasuke memilih kemeja warna hitam agar senada, sesuai saran dari Izuna. Pamannya punya penilaian yang bisa diandalkan soal begini, dan Sasuke belajar banyak darinya.

Tradisi paruh semester ganjil, ada mata kuliah khusus kemahiran debat. Tiap tahun, mata kuliah ini mengundang euforia bagi setiap orangnya. Pasalnya, pohon faktor memajang siapa lawan siapa, terus mengerucut hingga menghasilkan dua nama. Ide mata kuliah ini sendiri untuk mengasah kemampuan berpikir, akan tetapi, semangat pergolakan remaja menuju dewasa membuat adrenalin mengambil alih. Mulanya Sasuke persetan dengan semua animo tak berguna itu, tetapi begitu Fugaku yang dulu alumnus hukum mendengar debat ini, dia pun menurunkan koran dan menaikkan kacamata.

"Kuharap kau memenangkannya sama seperti aku dulu."

Maka, depresi Sasuke bermula. Paru-parunya menciut ketika bayangan Itachi semakin memanjang, dan menciptakan sebuah jurang dalam yang gelap.

"Keh, mukamu kaku. Kau gugup?" kekehan Shikamaru mengesampingkan kekhawatiran Sasuke yang berlarut-larut, berganti menjadi segenggam jengkel.

Jangankan menganggap enteng, Shikamaru Nara, salah satu rival terkuat Sasuke di hukum. Poin nilai mereka saling bersikutan. Sering di kelas mereka bikin keonaran tak tersirat, sehingga dosen terpaksa memadamkan api persaingan yang keras. Kakashi Hatake, salah satu orang yang sanggup mengendalikan dua remaja tersebut. Entahlah, mulanya Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir hukum itu pelajaran menarik. Coret, setelah ia bertemu si bocah Uchiha yang tukang _showoff,_ otak Shikamaru serasa diketuk keras-keras.

Di balik sikapnya yang malas-malasan dan kurang meyakinkan, Shikamaru sering memukau audiens dengan argumen-argumennya yang tajam dan cemerlang. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke berusaha keras memutar otak dan membaca situasi genting. Mau tidak mau pula, Sasuke menelan harga dirinya agar Itachi bersedia melonggarkan jadwal, barangkali sehari saja, menemani Sasuke mengatur taktik demi melumpuhkan gerak pikiran si bocah Nara yang sangat fleksibel.

Urusan stamina, Madara duduk di singgasana. Tenaga dan ketangkasan menjadi kelebihan Shisui dan Izuna. Bicara strategi dan taktik, Sasuke tahu, Itachi orangnya.

Itachi kala itu tengah memberantakkan dokumen-dokumen Fugaku di ruang kerja. Setelah namanya resmi menyandang jabatan Kepala Divisi Investigasi Pusat, kehadiran Itachi di rumah bisa dihitung jari. Maka dari itu, kesempatan emas ini tak boleh dilewatkan barang sedetik. Sasuke datang ke hadapannya dengan wajah orang sembelit dan mendadak tersungkur di kaki Itachi. Luar biasa. Si sulung segera menghentikan pindaiannya di antara kolom angka.

"Wah. Tuan gengsi tinggi sampai merendahkan diri? Berdirilah, permintaanmu akan kukabulkan." Itachi mengambil gambar via ponsel. Kepandaian menutup rasa terkejut adalah salah satu dari sederet keahlian Itachi. Bunyi kamera dinon-aktifkan. Bisa jadi prasasti baru dan akan berguna suatu hari kemudian.

Sasuke membuang semua harga dirinya di depan kakaknya seorang. "Bantu aku untuk ujian debat. Kumohon."

Itachi menyuruh adiknya berdiri. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau yang paling bisa diandalkan."

Tawa keluar dari rongga perut Itachi. Ia sampai menarik napas, karena baru lagi dihadapkan situasi di mana Sasuke mengakui kelemahannya dan menjadi adik yang sangat manis di matanya.

"Duh, setakut apa kau dengan lawanmu." Bahu Sasuke ditepuk berulang-ulang. Itachi mendekat, mengirimkan bahaya pada satu bisikan lirih. "Tentu saja, aku akan memberimu pelayanan memuaskan, _adikku sayang._ "

Dan neraka dibawa naik ke atas bumi.

Itachi betulan menyempatkan diri membuka paksa setiap kelonggaran dari jadwalnya yang sempit. Urusan kepolisian diatur rapi, intruksi-intruksi diberikan kaya akan detil. Mikoto amat bahagia menonton kedua putranya lebih sering di rumah, dan dia memasak banyak. Sasuke berusaha keras menjejalkan pasal sekaligus aturan-aturan taktik dasar di kepalanya, meredam kemauan perutnya untuk muntah.

Betapa saudara kandungnya mengerikan. Sungguh serangan ribuan jarum perasaan mencekam, kecil, ada di luar perhitungan Sasuke. Keraguan tentang validitas jika mereka kakak-adik, satu darah semakin mencengkram di tenggorokan Sasuke. Air muka kakaknya setenang danau Balkan—dingin, beku, menyimpan kengerian ketika selesai menonton presentasi Sasuke. "Kau membuang waktuku dengan menunjukkan sampah? Kau tahu, anjingku saja bisa bicara lebih meyakinkan daripada ini."

Dia bukan Itachi, figur kakak sempurna dengan sifat penyayang dan penyabar, yang selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Sasuke. Sasuke dihadapkan kepada sifat Itachi Uchiha, Kepala Divisi Strategi dan Investigasi Kepolisian Pusat Jepang. Tidak ada kata ampun. Rasional. Kepala di atas kaki. Berdarah dingin. Dan jangan berharap belas kasih. Jantung Sasuke dirangsek kecemasan yang begitu keras dari kerangkeng rangkanya, memeras keringatnya hebat.

" _Dear my foolish little brother._ " Ungu kuku Itachi merapat di tubuh lengkung gelas wine. Oh, tidak. Itachi menatapnya dengan keangkuhan yang luar biasa berat. Melemaskan lutut Sasuke dengan mudah. Meremukkan tulang digjaya Sasuke tanpa payah. "Dengan kemampuan yang seperti ini, bahkan kau belum pantas mendaftar menjadi staff kepolisian. Apalagi masuk ke dalam timku. Tidak berguna."

Rasa percaya dirinya hangus seketika. Ingin ditelan bumi dan menghilang bersama magma. Sasuke membiarkan hatinya rapuh mendengarkan arahan-arahan Itachi yang tidak disaring lagi. Dulu ia dibiasakan meminum jus yang lembut, biji-bijinya dibuang, dan makanannya sudah dipotong-potong. Itachi tahu cara yang baik untuk menciptakan kemauan bertarung dalam diri adiknya yang manja.

Sasuke membalas. "Diamlah, Nara. Kau masih ada waktu untuk berpikir."

"Baik. Akan saya bacakan mosinya. Tuan Uchiha menjadi pihak wakil pemerintah, dan Tuan Nara mendapat pihak oposisi."

Ruang moot court serentak sunyi senyap. Beratus pasang mata menyiapkan fungsi rekaman mereka, seandainya penggunaan ponsel diperbolehkan, bukan tidak mungkin kamera roll dan berpuluh video recorder bertengger gagah di panggung. Sayang, ruangan seluas ini betulan difasilitasi bangku berundak memanjang hingga delapan undakan. Tiga CCTV, dan satu mimbar.

Asuma membuat Sasuke melirik berkali-kali jam tangannya. Si Nara kali ini memasang pose menyerang yang bagus—lihat rambutnya diikat rapi dan dia juga mau susah payah mengenakan kostum resmi. Khe. Kekehan Sasuke lepas. Sudut bibir Shikamaru naik.

"Pihak PBB melegalkan penggunaan nuklir di setiap negara berdasarkan pertimbangan menjaga keamanan, dan kedaulatan negara. Kepada pihak pemerintah, dipersilakan."

Kalau Itachi tidak melatihnya dengan menu keji dan kejam, tentu sekarang Sasuke sudah mati dari awal. Isu nuklir paling dia hindari karena teknologi itu punya cacat raksasa di segala bidang—sebut kesehatan, lingkungan, dan keuangan. Tetapi, ia pasti mengerahkan sebisa mungkin supaya senyum menyebalkan si bocah Nara lenyap di bibirnya. Shikamaru siap menembakkan peluru penuh racun demi mematahkan pertahanan. Sayang sekali, Sasuke pun memastikan komposisi bentengnya berlapis-lapis.

Sasuke mendudukkan kertas-kertasnya setelah enam menit berlalu dan menyapukan pandangan. Menggunakan semenit miliknya yang berharga demi membeli ketenangan yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Paling ujung kiri, tertutup beberapa kerumunan perempuan. Ada Hinata. Mungil. Menggigit kuku jari kanannya. Oh, Sasuke tahu. Dia menonton sedari tadi—dan lelaki itu mengambil kaleng kopinya. Syarafnya harus relaks. Ia perlu pamer hasil latihan dengan Itachi _sekarang juga._

* * *

" _Kita harus menarik garis batas yang jelas…"_

" _Sebutkan."_

" _Pertama, kita tidak akan berciuman—," apa-apaan? Jual mahal? Tetapi lelaki itu membiarkan dia terus melanjutkan. "Karena ciuman hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih."_

 _Dan mereka memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih._

* * *

"Hinata?! Ada apa?! Duh—duh, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

Setelah membaca pesan Hinata, Karin tidak menyangka Hinata menangis di depan pintu kamarnya: pipi sembap, jalinan rambut yang berantakan, napas yang terisak-isak. Si gadis merah kelabakan, secara insting menekan kepala Hinata pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Seharian ini Karin sengaja bolos kelas. Miss Shino menurutnya pintar, tapi tak cukup cerdik memancing keingintahuannya. Sengaja Karin bertapa di kamar, merancang solusi tantangan dari Mister Kabuto, sebuah eksperimen rantai reaksi kimia. Karin membiarkan Hinata membasahi tanktopnya, seikhlas Hinata membiarkan Karin merusak bajunya. Gadis malang, pikir Karin, mengapa bisa dia sampai sesedih ini?

"Ti—tidak, tidak ada masalah, aku tidak disakiti siapa-siapa—hiks—aku hanya merasa sangat—sangat bo-bodoh…" bola mata Hinata merah muda, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan lemah. Memeluk punggung Karin tak berdaya.

"Masuklah dulu." Karin memperlakukan Hinata layaknya kucing, menggendong perempuan itu ke dalam, lalu menyediakan sebuah pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Hmm, beruntung penelitiannya bisa ditunda. Kupingnya bisa dipakai melayani curhatan Hinata dulu, selain itu bayar budi pula atas kebaikan yang ia terima selama ini.

"Sudah tenangan? Aku mau mendengarkanmu kalau mau cerita, kalau tidak, kau bisa tidur di pahaku, hahaha, empuk, meski tidak sehangat punyamu."

"Ka-karin!"

Karin tergelak dan mengeluarkan senjata andalan. Dia paling tahu Hinata suka cola, makanya lemari esnya menyembunyikan tiga botol besar cola berbeda merk. Karin cukup kesal karena ternyata snacknya habis begitu dia memeriksa isi kaleng dan toples plastik di dekat bantal sofa. Beda sekali ketika ia menginap di kamar Hinata. Rasanya seperti diasup terus-menerus sumber gizi cukup.

"Jadi tadi siang aku menonton debat anak hukum." Teh hijau menyusupkan agen-agen yang mengembalikan kewarasan Hinata ke tempat semula. Karin mengangguk-angguk, menyimak seksama. "Mereka sangat hebat. Poin argumen mereka sudah ditahap bukan mematahkan pendapat lain, tapi menggunakan riset statistik supaya juri bisa paham dan gaya mereka sangat percaya diri dan persuasif."

"Debat tentang apa?"

"Nuklir."

"Lanjutkan." Karin melipat kaki, sekaligus menguncir tinggi rambut panjangnya. Entahlah, ia merasa gerah walau hanya tanktop hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hotpantsnya juga tak banyak membantu. Makanya, dia heran, bagaimana bisa Hinata mampu bertahan dengan pakaian ketinggalan zaman—tumpukan, kain flanel, dan katun. Duh, peramal cuaca kampung! Karin memaki, mematikan televisi. Katanya cuaca sejuk, ternyata malah membuat hidrometernya turun.

Hinata melegakan pernapasannya dahulu. Ambil perumpamaan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru barusan sangat tidak tersentuh. Dia hanya buih di lautan, sementara kedua orang itu mutiara hitam yang akhirnya mengapung di permukaan. Hinata menganggap dirinya tak lebih bermanfaat dari debu-debu di angkasa. Remeh. Kecil.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa lulus dengan cumlaude kalau aku yang seperti ini disuruh duduk seperti itu juga—hiks," terbayang kekecewaan Hiashi bertemu dengan lembar penilaian khusus dari Kurenai. Hinata bisa mengimajinasikan gambaran tersebut sejelas mungkin dalam benaknya. Ia amat takut suatu hari nanti ketika nilai sidang skripsi keluar dan tidak memenuhi ekspektasi Ayahnya. Tali tambang tergantung menghantui pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Sayangku, sayangku, menangis banyak. Sampai puas." Ibu jari Karin menghapus sungai yang beranak pinak di wajah Hinata. Pasalnya Karin dikenal sebagai ratu tega di negara Departemen Kimia, sayang mereka tidak menonton cuplikan adegan kehidupan Karin yang satu ini. "Kau harus ingat, jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan mereka, tapi ada benarnya juga sih kau harus belajar public speaking. Kau ini Hinata Hyuuga, jadi kau pasti bisa. Mau tidak nanti kuajak karaoke di tempat umum? Biar gila sekalian?"

"Ka-karaoke?" Hinata mengerjap.

"Iya! Kamu harus latihan vokal!"

"H—huh?" Keduanya menengok ketika suara hentakan pintu dibuka secara kasar.

" _EEEP! WHAT IS GOING ON! OH MY GOD, DUN' U DARE TO LAY A FINGER—U GONNA GROPE THIS LITTLE RED—!"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP, NARUTO!"_

" _NO, NO, GO AWAY, PRINCESS! KARIN IS DANGEROUS WITCH!"_

" _GO OUT, YOU BIG DICK!"_

Si pebasket andal kampus datang tak dinyana. Dari seluruh nama yang bersemayam di otak belakang Hinata, Naruto ada di kolom terakhir untuk menemuinya dalam keadaan payah seperti ini.

" _Actually, thank you for the compliment, and ssh—ssh, no princess allowed to cry because it will bring sadness to all the land,"_ dada Hinata mau meledak oleh sebuncah rasa. Naruto dengan mudah menangkup pipinya sembari meniupi kedua kelopak matanya, mengirimkan mantra anti-kesedihan yang sering dilakukan Ibunya saat masih kecil.

" _Stop crying, princess?"_ Panah dewa Venus menembus telak tepat sasaran. Seseorang segera tarik Hinata sebelum dia meleleh, silaunya Naruto sanggup menyalakan listrik via panel surya!

" _For Cola sake, stop this."_ Karin memutar bola mata. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Tidak usah tebar pesona!"

"Ehe, iya, aku minta Naruto bawa persediaan makanan." Buru-buru Karin menyelamatkan Hinata yang nyaris semaput—debar jantungnya tak karuan. Karin memasang senyum yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Maaf tidak bilang."

" _You remember me? I've made you hurt, yesterday, I'm so sorry,"_ Tangan Naruto mengatup, di pergelangannya bergantung kantung plastik dengan kotak-kotak bening berisi makanan cepat saji.

"I—iya," Hinata menunduk. Kehabisan persediaan kata-kata. Rasa sedihnya disapu habis oleh rasa kagum yang menyebar secepat ombak bertemu pasir.

" _Karin! I know you're the culprit! Poor sweet Hinata! Yeah, Karin lil bit like a hyena!"_

"Diam kau pirang! Pakai bahasa setempat atau kuusir pergi dari sini!"

" _Yeah—okay, sorry Hinata, it's natural for me to speak in English—uhm,"_

"Pergi!"

"Karin!"

Reaksi komikal menciptakan kikikan geli Hinata, dan itu berarti menurunkan tensi darah Karin. Si gadis riap-riap menggigit gemas pipi kawannya, dan berbisik rendah; _"_ Hei ini _kesempatanmu. Ada Naruto."_ Hinata tidak tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa. Barangkali tomat pun kalah oleh Hinata.

Saran terbaik dari Karin: Pasang percaya diri sesisanya. Kosongkan pikiran di toilet, cuci muka dengan sabun seharga $25, Hinata diizinkan minum cola, dan ada Naruto datang kejutan. Sungguh mirip keajaiban beruntun jatuh dari langit? Yang jelas, ketika Hinata sudah mengenakan kaus Karin paling kedodoran, ia disambut dengan keberadaan Karin yang sibuk memotong-motong pie apple, dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya. _Jantungku, tabahlah, jantungku, kuatlah._

" _Come here, Hinata! We got the best, afterall!"_

Pukul 18.35, setelah Naruto pulang, sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Sasuke.

* * *

Ruang tamunya terang benderang. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di garasi, dan mengenali jaguar milik Itachi. Sembari mengunci mobil, Sasuke berpikir, siapa yang punya cukup nyali dan mau bertandang datang ke puri Uchiha?

Sejak tahta Uchiha kembali lagi ke dalam genggaman Madara, kakeknya itu mengubah rumahnya menjadi kerajaan sihir hitam—tidak secara harfiah. Namun, bagi Sasuke, tinggal pelihara gagak dan burung hantu, rumahnya mirip dengan kastil kegelapan di cerita-cerita fantasi. Fugaku selalu berusaha menyibukkan Mikoto di luar rumah: entah mengikuti kegiatan ikebana, keterampilan memasak, apapun. Ayahnya mengambil jalan damai: Kakek Serakah tetap berfungsi sebagai jantung inti dan menopang aliran darah perusahaan, dan Mikoto tetap bisa menjalani peran penting sebagai penetral kegilaan yang dialami tiga Uchiha: Fugaku, Itachi, dan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke."

Mikoto menyapanya duluan begitu pintu rumah terbuka. Sasuke tertahan, dan segera menunduk. "Aku pulang."

"Wah, kau seperti mayat hidup."

Selayang tonjokan lemah diterima Itachi di perutnya. Langkah Sasuke terhuyung dan badannya terjerembab dalam sofa. Ia melirik Itachi, kakaknya sangat profesional. Apa tidak muak setiap hari berkutat dengan dokumen, dokumen, dokumen?

"Debat barusan alot. Kau tahu. Aku debat dari jam satu siang sampai lima sore."

Shikamaru sukses mendesak Sasuke berkali-kali. Argumen mereka seperti petenis, sudah bukan di level siapa yang paling keren, tetapi siapa yang paling mampu bertahan menjaga keseimbangan. Reaksi penonton yang datang bukan main hebatnya, sampai-sampai profesor Sarutobi menyempatkan datang untuk menilai kandidat terbaik dari kampus. Sialnya lagi, si Kakashi ternyata menyiapkan beberapa mosi cadangan. Pertarungan yang seharusnya berjumlah satu set berganti jadi telak tiga set.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Selisih lima poin. Si Nara kelelahan. Aku ingin re-match."

Itachi tersenyum dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan gulungan kertas. "Setidaknya berarti tenagamu lebih dari lumayan."

Walaupun Sasuke ingin menjerit kepada langit, si brengsek Nara itu bisa-bisanya menurunkan kewaspadaan dengan alasan sepele! Lapar! Lelah! Ah!

"Mau makan dulu, Nak?" tawaran Mikoto menyeret Sasuke ke dunia nyata.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Tapi aku kenyang." Sembari menyetir, ia sibuk mengunyah kepalan onigiri Hinata yang dingin. Justru yang membuatnya heran, isian daging ayamnya masih enak. Empat potong nasi padat dan sekotak salad apel. Cincang tomat malah nyatanya membuat kombinasi unik.

"Makannya sehat 'kan?" Mikoto menginterogasi. Sebagai Ibu, ia khawatir anaknya makan sembarangan. Mengingat Sasuke payah urusan memasak, Mikoto mencoba mengirimi masakan, akan tetapi Sasuke beralasan dia makan _makanan sehat_ setiap hari di kantin fakultas rumpun kesehatan. Mikoto menebak, Sasuke pasti tak suka membuatnya repot.

"Ya. Percaya atau tidak, aku makan salad apel."

"Pasti kau tambahi keju dan tomat." Celetuk Itachi santai dengan laptop menyala di pangkuannya.

"Kau baca pikiranku."

"Kau ini." Sebuah jentikan menyentil dahi Sasuke keras. Sasuke mengaduh, menimpa kepalanya dengan bantal. Mikoto ada di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam bagi anggota keluarga. Apalagi Sasuke sepertinya berhasil memenangkan pertarungan sengit. Wanita paruh baya itu bersenandung riang, menumis-numis wajan.

"Tumben pulang. Pasti ada kasus lagi."

"Ya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sasuke menduga-duga.

"Jelaskan."

Sebuah senyum mencurigakan. "Pelajari berkasnya." Tangan Itachi menyodorkan amplop coklat besar ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengintip ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada pesan dari Hinata, lebih tepatnya. Ia butuh Hinata untuk menguras habis kepenatan yang bercokol di kepalanya.

* * *

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di bar hotel.

 _Conrad Tokyo._

Bukan bar dimana orang berjejal saling menukar keringat hormonal apalagi toko pajangan perempuan—bar ini dikenal sebagai titik pertemuan favorit para konglomerat dan pebisnis. Bukan pula sejenis Waldorf-Astoria yang luar biasa, hanya saja, lokasinya strategis, menawarkan sekat-sekat privasi, dan menunya bercita-rasa premium.

Di tengah hingar-bingar Shibuya, anak-anak muda tidak tergoda masuk atau mencoba memesan salah satu pajangan menunya. Selain itu, parkiran mereka luas—berbeda dari hotel biasanya. Pukul sembilan malam ke atas, gedung parkir berubah fungsi menjadi etalase galeri mobil. Pilihan praktis, butuh lima menit dari kompleks pentagon pencakar langit.

Kali ini, panggung hiburan dihiasi denting piano. Liebestraum milik Liszt _._ Sasuke dibuat kaget oleh dirinya sendiri sebab bisa mengenali rangkaian nada pada hitungan detik. Ia pernah menikmati konser biola Obito terakhir, sewaktu SMP. Pengalaman mengesankan, karena ia baru tahu sekumpulan senar tipis bisa melahirkan bunyi-bunyi anggun dengan mudah. Lagipula Obito sekarang menaruh dedikasi hidupnya di dunia perpolitikan, jadi, paling-paling hanya Ibunya yang memainkan lagu-lagu biasa di rumah. Sekadar mengusir debu jauh-jauh.

Alunan lagunya cantik, mengajak jiwanya yang kesepian pergi mengunjungi lorong kesedihan.

"Kumo, Niko, percayalah, aku baik-baik saja, tugasku di sini untuk belajar, menunggu Ayah memanggil, kalian temani saja Ayah—sungguh aku hanya ingin duduk."

"Ba—baik. Aku akan menelepon kalian segera kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Cicitan gadis di sebelahnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Gadis ini barusan berpisah dari pria besar bertongkat kayu dan terus-terusan meyakinkan beberapa penjaga berjas hitam kalau dia baik-baik saja. Situasi mereka kira-kira sama. Sasuke sendiri tengah mengantar Madara—kakek tuanya, ha! Si tua bangka itu masih bersikeras mendulang uang ketimbang duduk diam di kursi rodanya, bersama Itachi dan Shisui untuk negosiasi proyek terkait pihak pengembang dari Senju.

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak peduli, termasuk proyek apa, dan siapa gadis yang sekarang mengeluarkan buku tebal— _Power & Interdependence, 4th Edition_—menggelikan ya Tuhan. Belajar politik di tempat hiburan! Menyedihkan. Bartender menghampiri Sasuke dan menawarkan beberapa pilihan. Perutnya sedang bermusuhan dengan vodka, jadi pilihan cognac merupakan alternatif terbaik.

Masalah bisnis tidak menggelitik minatnya, dan dia beralasan butuh udara segar karena ia baru mau ujian, dan ia baru mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Menggelikan, tetapi ketiga Uchiha dewasa paling tahu Sasuke berpura-pura. Itachi mengambil jalan tengah, ia membiarkan Sasuke duduk menunggu di meja bartender, dengan harapan adiknya akan terbiasa dengan tuntutan sosial: berjabat tangan, memasang senyum, dan memilih kata-kata penuh perhitungan. Madara tak suka buang waktu. Ia berlalu, dan Itachi memang menjadi malaikat penyelamat bagi Sasuke.

Satu dua jam habis, Sasuke sibuk memikirkan gelang desain seperti apa yang bisa membuat Itachi bertekuk lutut. Kakaknya penggemar aksesoris. Kotak perhiasan di kamar lantai dua berisi barang yang bisa memberimu makan sepanjang tahun meski bentuknya cuma gelang atau cincin. Candaan Madara keterlaluan, _ya, kalau kau mati kami mudah mengenalimu. Siapa lagi polisi yang mengecat kuku dan mengenakan cincin sebanyak kamu?_ Sasuke diam-diam mengirim kutukan pada buyutnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Nona, kau mau memesan apa?" pelayan itu menggunakan jurus andalannya; senyum manis sehingga matanya menyipit.

"Ti—tidak, uh—uh, aku tidak minum." Kedua tangan perempuan itu mengibas-ngibas. Ia kelihatan payah sekali urusan begini. Gagap.

Bola matanya bergulir. Gadis macam apa dengan rok kulot, cardigan panjang, blus putih duduk di kursi tinggi? Mau apa? Sasuke bisa merasakan kegamangan si gadis merambat di meja marmer sampai-sampai ia memanggil kembali bartender yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas kaca.

"Cocktail satu untuknya. Campur cognac."

Sadar di meja itu tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua, Hinata ragu menjawab.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan—aku memang tidak bisa minum-minum,"

Segelas cocktail spesial disodorkan ke hadapan gadis ini. Cherry, potongan zaitun, dan dadu apel tenggelam bersama lelehan krimer dan daun mint. Harum cognac sendiri sungguh menggoda lidah. "Kalau kau tak suka tinggal buang."

"Uhm, terima kasih." Tangannya merogoh dompet dari tas mungilnya. Ia juga punya uang dan harga diri. "Aku bayar sendiri."

"Tidak perlu. Kebetulan aku sedang mau mentraktir orang."

"Tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa."

"Jadi, namamu siapa?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Anak rambutnya berlarian menutupi wajah. Si gadis menyelipkannya supaya diam di belakang kuping. Cocktailnya lumer di mulut. Ia kira lidahnya akan terbakar dan rasanya seperti peluruh cat kuku, nyatanya benar-benar manis dan enak. Pantas Ayahnya rela menyediakan tempat di kamar kerja demi anggur.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya. Matanya menegasikan lampu oranye yang tersebar dan menerangi seluruh sudut ruangan. Jarinya mengeja kalimat di atas kertas, namun bahasa tubuhnya pasti diajari sedemikian rupa; berusaha menghargai lawan bicara. Oh, gadis ini menaruh keindahan langit malam di seluruh penjuru tubuhnya. Perhatikan warna rambutnya yang pekat seperti malam musim panas, kulit pucatnya dilimpahi sinar jingga dari chandelier.

"Sasuke." dia menjawabnya tanpa ada kebanggaan yang biasa ia tunjukan. Mendadak lemah, egonya berjatuhan. Mengelupas dari topeng yang biasa ia kenakan. Cih, memang cognac punya keberanian apa menginvasi wilayah kesadarannya? Sasuke mendengus, bekas hangat napasnya memunculkan bercak embun di kaca gelas.

"Sasuke…?"

Cognacnya diteguk, mengalir di kerongkongan. Matanya menangkap persamaan kilauan kelereng es dalam gelas dengan binar pada mata bulan perempuan ini. Begitu menyadari tuntutan dari nada Hinata, entah mengapa ada sebuncah urgensi untuk melanjutkan nama lengkapnya.

Seperti, perempuan ini _setidaknya_ tahu ia siapa.

Wangi vanilla dan denting hampa liebestraum menyapa. "Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, harhar. Pertanyaan umumnya akan terjawab seiring updatean berjalan. Untuk HH, fanfiksi yang on-going hanya cognac dan ShikaHina. Sisanya komplit hehe. Oiya soal Naruto polyglot, setelah observasi role model di IRL, tendensi pakai bahasa Ibu (Korea) kenceng banget padahal bahasa Indonesianya lancar. Semacam bahasa Jakarta dia paham, tapi 'kagok' balesnya dan tanpa sadar berbahasa Korea. Sama kayak si Naruto, apalagi jurusannya studi Inggris.

Asyik kok bayangin Naruto bule gitu. Cocok. Kenapa detil begini penting? Soalnya genrenya drama, dan setiap detil di sini berguna buat perkembangan SH jauh ke depan. Kehidupan kita nggak selamanya berputar di satu orang 'kan?

Duh, mulai chapter ini saya waswas menulisnya. Saya _selalu menunggu_ saran dan kritik kalian semua.

* * *

cognac

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

Hinata berpegangan pada selongsong perak di depan kaca.

Tumitnya berjinjit tinggi, dilapisi sepatu kain. Melekuk di atas lantai kayu. Lewat pantulan kaca, ia bisa mengamati garis tubuhnya merenggang, lentur membentuk posisi pointe work. Teman-temannya juga memusatkan perhatian pada sendi mereka.

Selama detik-detik melaju, ingatannya melayang-layang. Apresiasi meriah dari Miss Kurenai sukses memekarkan bunga-bunga dalam hatinya. Studionya beraroma kenanga. Setiap hari, petugas-petugas disini memasang aromaterapi diiringi dentingan piano dari radio kaset.

Hinata menyukai dirinya yang ini; penuh keringat hasil kerja keras, dan dia bisa mengenakan kostum lentur tanpa ada risih menghinggapi pikiran. Terkadang ia khawatir akan lipatan pada perutnya, ukuran dadanya, namun Miss Kurenai membimbing kedua tangannya, mengajak Hinata agar larut mengikuti gerak kakinya memainkan Waltz.

Dia melakukan pengorbanan besar. Setiap sampai di rumah, temaram selesai merentangkan jubah, Hinata pasti menemukan baret dan bengkak menghiasi sekujur kakinya. Bercak keunguan, dan ada yang sampai membiru. Ko segera memesankan salep obat paling manjur yang ia ketahui, sayangnya, berminggu-minggu bekas itu sulit diusir. Ko menyayangkan kaki Nona Muda menjadi kasar.

Neji, yang belum hilang penat di sekujur tubuhnya melepaskan selempang tas kerja, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hinata. Meraih kaki sepupunya, seumpama sebuah sepatu kaca ada di tangannya. "Kau tidak membeli obat?"

"Sudah…" mau bagaimana lagi, dunia balet tidak seindah penampilannya. Para penari adalah perempuan berhati baja, yang mengenyangkan lambung dengan rasa perih luar biasa. Termasuk Hinata di dalamnya. "Butuh beberapa hari sepertinya supaya reaksi obat bekerja."

"Pasti ini perih dibawa lari." Neji ingat olahraga menjadi mata pelajaran kelemahan Hinata. Sepupunya tidak buruk, hanya, kalau dibandingkan dengan perempuan seumurannya yang lain, Hinata tipe yang lambat tapi lama bertahan, bukan tipe cepat dan penuh tenaga. "Tidak bisa pakai sandal terbuka lagi."

Hinata menyimpan setiap perinci dari Neji: jari-jarinya, helai rambut yang panjang, dan pembuluh darahnya menyala di bawah kulit pucatnya.

Neji sering mengantar Hinata menemani Hiashi, ketika Ayah mereka hendak memperkenalkan penerusnya pada rekan kerja. Neji dijadikan model ideal di mata Hinata, sampai perempuan itu mengubah seleranya dalam berpakaian demi momen-momen tertentu. Neji paham Hinata tak begitu nyaman dengan high heels, flat shoes, dan memilihkan sepatu sandal bersol empuk.

"Tidak mengapa." Hinata tersenyum, tersentuh kebaikan Neji yang minim kata. "Aku menyukainya." Hinata menambal perih dengan mengganjal sepatu. Diisi kain dan busa, sementara kakinya dipenuhi plester yang diolesi obat merah. Menyembunyikan rasa sedih saja bisa, jadi, masalah fisik dianggap kecil oleh Hinata. Toh, selama ini dia terus memasang senyum sebagai benteng pertahanan?

Ia telah diperingatkan risiko menjadi penari balet amat menyiksa, dan Hinata yakin ia bisa. "Terima kasih, Kak Neji."

Suatu hari, Hinata menyabet pencapaian tertinggi. Tubuhnya tegak berdiri di podium, di atas angka satu. Sebuah slayer mengelilingi tubuhnya, tiara dari bunga menjadi kebanggaan di kepalanya. Saat itu beratus-ratus cahaya blitz berdesakan mencari senyum terbaik Hinata—yang tengah menangis terharu tatkala bersanding dengan piala besar. Ia menjuarai liga nasional—berhasil keluar sebagai penari professional di umurnya yang masih remaja.

Hiashi menunggu di bingkai pintu. Sebelum Hinata menunjukkan pialanya yang ada di balik punggung, Ayahnya mengambil kesempatan duluan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bermain balet."

Lalu dia menghilang. Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mendengarkan dan melangkah masuk bersama sendal rumah. Hinata tersenyum. Duduk di undakan. Memandangi kakinya. Sepatu yang aus. Plester-plester. Dan segala potongan kesedihan yang selama ini tersimpan manis di album memori mulai beterbangan. Gugur ditiup angin sore. Berjatuhan dan menciptakan genangan air di antara sela-sela jari kaki yang gemetar.

Medali digantung di dekat foto keluarga. Hiashi mungkin tidak bangga. Hinata menyandarkan kepala pada lipatan lengannya. Akan tetapi, lihat Ibunya. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Duh, sayang sekali Hanabi sekarang sedang di karantina sekolah. Oh iya, lomba judo. Hinata mengirimi pesan terbaik untuk adiknya, berharap esok segera datang dan ia bisa duduk di bangku sana, berperan sebagai Hinata, dan Ibu mereka yang telah tiada.

 _Aku ingin kau bahagia, Hinata._

Lega perlahan melebarkan jarinya di dada Hinata, merapalkan kalimat sihir dari Ibunya. Hinata membiarkan kesunyian mendekap; mempersilakan Hinata untuk sejenak beristirahat.

* * *

"Kenapa?"

Sapuan napas Sasuke amat hangat menerpa kulit Hinata.

Kantung mata Hinata serupa panda. Menggelayut hitam, tak biasanya. Bengkak. Pipinya menggembung dan suaranya parau. Sasuke tidak seapatis yang dikira. Hinata menunduk, tidak terbiasa diserang tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "T-tak apa." Cicitnya heran.

Kelopaknya turun terpejam, menikmati belaian dari Sasuke. Hinata mengingat tangkupan tangan besar Naruto pada kedua belah pipinya, dan bagaimana lelaki pirang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _princess_. _Cheesy_ , pasaran, tetapi hatinya mengibarkan bendera takluk.

"E—eh?"

Pelukan Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. Disiplin tinggi menyetir paksa akal sehat Sasuke agar mampu bekerja di bawah tekanan hebat. Bibir Sasuke berhenti memetakan keindahan leher jenjang Hinata. Hari ini cukup meninggalkan jejak kemerahan sepanjang tulang selangka. _Tidak boleh lebih._ Sasuke menyematkan kecupan di belakang cuping telinga Hinata. Harum vanilla. _Baiklah_.

 _Berhenti_ , sinyal rasionya mematikan gerak-gerik testosteron. _Berhenti, brengsek._

"Tidur."

Lampu kamar sering dipadamkan ketika mereka saling mengaitkan jemari. Jendela besar menjadi pintu masuk limpahan cahaya bintang dan bulan. Lihat sepasang kaki semampai dan kemeja yang separuh terbuka. Rok tersingkap memamerkan paha. Bahu mulus dengan strap biru tua melingkar di sana. Sasuke mengirimkan perintah absolut kepada tubuhnya agar memberi jarak dari Hinata.

Hinata betulan membuat tengkuknya panas.

Dan, ya, Hinata mengangkat kepala. Anak rambutnya main kejar-kejaran dengan bulu mata. Lugu. _Brengsek, brengsek._ Sasuke merapal makian terus-menerus. Helaian rambut Hinata yang lurus tampak berantakan. _Brengsek._

Dia masih sanggup membendung gelombang tekanan dalam dirinya. Hinata yang seperti ini: muram, sendu, ia tak suka. Lagipula, Hinata bukan wanita panggilan (yang tugasnya dibayar untuk memuaskan tak peduli kondisi tubuh dan suasana hati mereka), dan mereka _berteman_. Sudah sepantasnya Sasuke menahan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia perlu shower dingin demi menihilkan desir yang bergolak dalam dirinya.

Jika garis batas itu tidak pernah dibangun di antara mereka, urusan kecil membuang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Egonya pasti mudah meraup ciuman dari bibir Hinata. Beruntung, prinsipnya kokoh. Betapa pun label brengsek dipasang Hinata, Sasuke memegang penuh setiap apa yang ia katakan. Dia bergegas turun dari ranjang. Membelakangi si wanita berkulit pucat.

 _Ciuman hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih._

"Ke—kenapa?" jemari Hinata yang lentik mencegah Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang. Wow, kentara sekali ia menangis habis-habisan. Bulu matanya yang panjang merunduk manis. "A-aku t-tidak masalah, kalau kau butuh…"

Duh, Sasuke harus segera pergi sebelum kesabarannya habis tak bersisa. "Sana berkaca." Bisa-bisa keesokan hari Hinata pincang. Terseok-seok menuju kampus. Dia menepis pelan lengan yang biasa ia kagumi. Menarik laci, dan melempar masuk bungkusan pengaman. Hmm, Sasuke jadi teringat belum mengecek rekeningnya begitu melihat dompet.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke pura-pura tuli. Lemari dibuka dan handuk diambil. Pintu toilet berdebam. Dia langsung menyetel shower, dan membiarkan ribuan titik dingin melumpuhkan syarafnya. Hinata bertanya-tanya di ranjang, apakah tubuhnya bau, atau ada masalah lain?

Persetan besok ia tak berdaya terkena flu, pikir Sasuke. Ada alasan memeriksa berkas dari Itachi, ketimbang masuk ke kelas dan mendengarkan ceramah dari Sarutobi perihal debat kemarin.

Ia memusatkan seluruh konsentrasi tentang betapa menyebalkannya Shikamaru kemarin, distraksi menyela, terbayang Hinata, Sasuke kalut. Dia mendaftar semua hal menjengkelkan, sebut Ayahnya, Kakek Madara, mengapa ia sangat bodoh—indeks prestasi sekian cuma remah di mata Fugaku. Dan sekelebat mata Hinata yang tengah tersenyum mengejeknya dengan lagak inosen. Ah, kepalanya sukses diacak-acak rasa frustrasi.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berada di sofa dan sebuah buku tersimpan aman di pangkuan. Tangannya menangkap ponsel yang tertimpa bantal. 06.45. Ia menguap, menyalakan teko listrik. Betul dugaannya. Hinata sepertinya belum bangun. Uchiha itu mencuci muka di wastafel. Menunggu air mendidih sembari mencari sachetan moka di keranjang dapur.

"Ke—kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Hmm." Sasuke membuka halaman selanjutnya buku teks. Cangkir kopi dan piring sandwichnya tandas. Satu yang bisa dipelajari: Hinata perhatian terhadap jamnya. Ekor matanya melirik Hinata. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu."

Sasuke mengerjap. Secangkir moka dan secangkir lagi teh madu. Ia berpikir keras, ajaib kalau teh madu ini muncul seperti kelinci melompat dari topi. Sejak kapan ia menyisihkan peduli pada perempuan itu?

"Kau kacau." Sasuke menaruh cangkir wangi itu di hadapan Hinata. Sekaligus mengajukan pertanyaan pada kepalanya sendiri, yang dia klaim sebagai satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang berfungsi dengan jernih, _apa yang kau harapkan dari ini?_ Suara dari arah kanan mencoba membisikkan sugesti, _sudahlah jangan bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil, teh madu tidak akan membawa masalah bagimu._

Hinata berterima kasih. Helaian rambutnya berjatuhan dari bahu. Gelap di atas kemeja putih. Ia menerima kebaikan Sasuke sewajarnya. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa, senyum Hinata di balik pantat cangkir kelihatan manis. "Kau membuatkanku teh." Tubuhnya lega, satu per satu kekakuan dan dingin diluruhkan kombinasi hangat madu dan daun-daun hitam dari perkebunan Kyoto.

Lengannya menopang dagu. Sasuke terbiasa menonton situasi di mana perempuan tergila-gila padanya dan tak segan menumpahkan atensi penuh sampai-sampai giginya berjengit. Sungguh, ia punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada menanyai penyebab perempuan yang biasa setenang senja kemarin malam seolah digusur katrina.

"Kenapa."

Hinata menaruh cangkirnya. "Apa?"

Telunjuk Sasuke terangkat. _Matamu diduduki lipatan lemak, eh? Bengkak._

"O-oh?" Hinata malu, justru orang di depannya ini alasan konyol dia menangis. Iri, karena lelaki di hadapannya menguasai poin-poin yang bahkan Hinata menukar pita suaranya, Ratu Ursula menepis permintaanya agar bisa berjalan tegap dan memasang wajah tegak.

"Patah hati?"

"Bukan…"

Respon simpel dan tidak kelabakan. Berarti dia jujur. "Jadi…?"

"Uh," biar urusannya cepat kelar dan bisa segera minggat dari pandangan menghakimi milik Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan sedikit saja lidahnya terus terang. "Aku iri padamu."

Sasuke mengernyit tak paham. Dia tak tahu Hinata menduduki posisi apa di tatanan hierarki Hyuuga, yang jelas darah aristokrat yang mengalir menghapus masalah kecewa terhadap penampilan, uang, dan kekuasaan. Mereka punya spektrum warna yang mirip, dan Sasuke akui Hinata memang biasa-biasa, tidak cantik luar biasa. Mayoritas ogah membuka majalah seandainya Hinata menjadi pengisi sampul utama. Tetapi, Sasuke enteng menyandangkan Hinata dengan kata 'klasik', 'anggun', dan 'ayu'; kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya.

"Debat kemarin," Hinata membantu Sasuke tahu ke mana arah dari emosi negatifnya. "Betulan hebat." Akhirnya dia sungkan mengakui kepercayaan dirinya mencapai titik terendah, tetapi memuji tulus bukan keahlian yang dimiliki setiap orang.

"Kau menonton." Ha! Bagus. Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Denial at its finest._

"Hm-hm," Hinata ragu, apa perlu ia bertanya, bibirnya saling menekan, "Aku mau tahu—bagaimana caramu menangkis Shikamaru? Maksudku—maksudku, apa kau menghapal semua pasalnya—atau kau sudah punya data sempit tentang topiknya—?"

Oh. Harusnya ia sadar, kelemahan Hinata adalah yang satu ini: punggung turun, gemetar, gagap. Panik, dan submisif. Sasuke memakluminya sebagai bagian personaliti Hinata, bukan sebagai kecacatan yang membuat penanggungnya timpang.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" Hinata mengulang rekaman yang tersimpan di kepala. "Debatnya sengit. Aku sampai tercekat beberapa kali."

Khe. Sasuke mendorong punggungnya supaya tulangnya terasa nyaman disangga sofa. Tercekat, huh? Sasuke masih dalam posisi sebagai penilai-pendengar-narasumber-Hinata-si-wartawan-gugup."Tidak ada rahasia. Belajar keras. Latihan dengan orang hebat."

"Orang hebat?"

"Kakakku."

Dan Sasuke agak aneh karena Hinata berhenti bertanya. Dia sering secara sepihak dilibatkan kencan buta, dan ada saat-saat di mana Sasuke pamer Kakaknya adalah yang terbaik, setiap orang menatapnya dengan kerlingan antusias, _siapa, wajahnya seperti apa, apakah dia lebih hebat darimu,_ dan semua orang yang mulanya mengajukan bunga untuknya berbalik sanggup memberikan dunia demi Itachi.

Hinata malah tertegun. _Belajar yang keras._ Prihatin. Ikut beberapa kegiatan sosial, lingkaran pertemanannya tak kunjung meluas. Hinata merasa ditampar keras-keras, picik sekali berpikir Sasuke bisa meraih semua ini karena sebatas bakat. Ada harga yang harus dibayar lunas.

"Kalau begitu." Hinata beranjak dari sofa. "Selamat atas kemenangannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke menebak selanjutnya apa lagi yang akan Hinata kerjakan? Langsung pulang seperti biasa? Perempuan itu menyiapkan beberapa kerat sandwich, dan mungkin setengah atau satu sandwich yang berhasil dicerna ususnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau masih mau di kamar." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, berdiri di samping Hinata yang tengah berjongkok.

"Ti—tidak! Uh, tidak." Tangannya bergerak menyisipkan rambut ke belakang kuping. Mengikat tali sepatu kets terburu-buru.

Selalu, Hinata menolaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mudah. Tanpa ada pertimbangan. Dulu, Sasuke langsung mengenalinya. Otomatis. Perempuan lain akan menarik tak sabar, mendekatinya dengan nada seduktif, dan tak malu menggunakan tangan mereka untuk menggerayangi Sasuke.

Hinata? Lihat sendiri.

Hinata bertemu kedua kali dengannya di perpustakaan fakultas. Masih segar di ingatan, Sasuke kerepotan menemukan makhluk-makhluk di daftar buku bacaan wajib. Ia sampai menggali ke bagian tak tersentuh; debu di sampul bukunya berbalik menempel di tangan.

"Sasuke?" sebuah sapaan memaksanya mendongak. _Jangan sampai cewek berisik, jangan sampai_. Gadis ini melihatnya, lalu dia tersenyum sampai matanya mirip bulan disambit. Tangannya memeluk beberapa buku, dan rambutnya dikepang samping. Seperti anak SMA tersesat. Ada niat menghubungi bagian informasi kalau Sasuke tak mencoba lebih keras menawarkan rasa familiar yang menyergapnya.

"Ah. Kau." Sasuke mengingatnya seperti rasa cognac bercampur vanilla. Lupa tujuan utama datang ke sini. Ternyata si bocah kikuk anak Todai? "Jurusan apa?" tanyanya malas berbasa-basi.

"Politik." Jawaban yang mengundang kekehan Sasuke. Heh, bercanda punya batas juga.

"A—adakah yang lucu?" He? Respon Hinata di luar presumsi. Hinata tampak tidak terima. Ia menuntut penjelasan dari pandangan matanya.

"Ternyata orang Hyuuga aslinya begini, huh?"

"Maksudmu?" Pendiam, tidak menarik, sudah pasti ditenggelamkan jenis manusia ricuh, penuh adrenalin, dan banyak mengadakan pesta. Hinata pas setinggi dagunya.

"Pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu."

Dia tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang baru lagi ia temukan selain dari Ibunya.

"Aa, Sasuke, aku ingin bayar utangku." Hinata sigap merogoh saku jaketnya. Menumpuk buku pada sisa bagian kosong kolom rak.

"Tak perlu."

"Tidak." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang menaruh kertas harapan. "Ini. Jangan berpikir aku menganggapmu tak punya uang. Ini demi diriku sendiri."

Sasuke membuka kepalan tangan, dan dia menemukan lipatan uang senilai 50.000 yen. Hinata sudah jauh di depan, membungkukkan badan dan lagi-lagi wangi vanilla membekas. Andai Fugaku mengetahui ini, ia segera menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke kamar, dan merenungkan kembali, sepatutnya lelaki tidak menerima bayaran kembali dari perempuan!

"Kenapa? Takut ketahuan? Pemalu sepertimu tidur denganku?" tembak Sasuke datar. Entah karena dia laki-laki atau bicara jujur bukan hal rumit, dia santai saja mendapati reaksi bahu Hinata yang berjengit. Kena sasaran?

Sasuke menumpu bahu pada dinding, mengamati potongan-potongan beberapa minggunya diisi figur punggung Hinata. Bagaimana dia menutup pintu setiap pagi dan sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Bahunya mengedik, terserah, toh selama ini Hinata tidak pernah mengganggu gelembung privasinya dan membiarkan Sasuke berlaku sewajarnya.

Hinata menengok, pipinya merah. Malu. "K-kenapa masih bertanya…" Mawar-mawar yang merambati pagar rumahnya saja tak pernah semalu itu.

Sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Sasuke baru sadar, apartemennya bersih. Jeda kosong antar barang tidak dihinggapi gumpalan debu. Sepatunya terpajang apik di rak. Long coatnya terlipat rapi di sebelah kotak segala macam (Sasuke menamainya seperti itu karena isinya… sudahlah.) Dan Hinata mengikat tirai kamar dengan karet rambut berbandul bunga. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apa perlu menggantinya, tetapi waktu terus mengejar dan Sasuke segera mengunci pintu.

* * *

Dari pinggir jalan utama gerbang Todai, lengan Hinata menyetop taksi yang melintas. Hari ini dia pulang ke rumah. Seingatnya, Ayah mengoleksi buku terbitan Cambridge di ruang kerja. Siang tadi Mister Kankurou meminta seluruh murid menyiapkan laporan bacaan dan tanggapan terhadap sub-materi bagian empat. Hinata merasa familiar dengan judul-judul yang muncul dari proyektor kelas. Pernah sekilas Hinata menemukan seri terbitan tema politik di tengah jajaran ensiklopedia batuan bumi, dan Hinata lebih baik mengambil buku-buku itu dan membiarkan kawannya yang butuh meminjam dari perpustakaan pusat.

Roda taksi berhenti bergulir di kompleks Roppongi Hills. Ranting bugenvil yang Hinata tanam melambai ceria begitu menyadari kedatangan Nonanya ke rumah. Halaman depan diisi Hinata dengan beragam bunga. Tulip, bugenvil, dan wisteria yang menjulur menutupi susunan air terjun di kolam koi. Semenjak waktunya berpindah ke apartemen, Ayame, salah satu pekerja rumah tangga, diberi tip dari sisihan uang bulanan Hinata untuk merawat bunga-bunganya.

"Nona Hinata." Ko menyapa dengan intonasi yang sama, bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hinata tersenyum, jika saja tidak ada aturan kesopanan, Hinata takkan segan memeluk rindu penjaganya sejak remaja. Seingat Hinata, Ko dan Neji cukup banyak mewarnai diarynya ketimbang Ayahnya. Dia tidak melihat di garasi ada mobil Hiashi. Berapa minggu dia tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini?

"Ayah belum pulang?"

"Tuan hari ini ada jadwal kunjungan ke cabang Harajuku. Mungkin sampai sekitar sembilan malam." Ko tahu Hinata senang memberikan kejutan, jadi dia memilih bungkam dan menikmati raut dewasa di wajah Hinata. Hampir-hampir ia menganggap Hinata sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri.

"Hanabi?"

"Nona ada kegiatan di sekolah."

Beres membuang peluh, Hinata yang tadinya ingin merebahkan tubuh di kamarnya, tersadar tak boleh buang waktu. Ia menuruni anak tangga, dan mendorong pintu ruang kerja. Satu meja ada di tengah, dengan lampu kayu berukir ornamen Cina. Lukisan tinta naga-naga dari Timur mendekor badan dinding. Selama jarinya menyisir satu per satu judul buku, Hinata teringat dia bertemu Sasuke di perpustakaan fakultas. Selama ini dia tak begitu menghapal wajah-wajah rekannya, dan si pemaksa-untuk-minum-cocktail itu ternyata satu kampus, dan seumuran dengannya. Huh, Hinata menggembungkan tasnya dengan buku-buku. Betul 'kan, koleksi Ayah akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar nanti di kampus.

Hinata tahu.

Tahu ia pengecut, lari dari masalah, akan tetapi Hinata resah suatu hari rasa percaya diri yang mati-matian ia kumpulkan cuma jadi onggokan sampah di depan Ayah. Selama ada Neji, dulu, Hinata berlindung di balik pembelaan tegas dari sepupunya. Hanabi waktu itu masih kecil, belum mengerti ada konflik mendasar yang menghantui sendi-sendi mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau sudah memberikan resign letter dari balet?"

Sup ayamnya pahit. Hinata menyambar teh hangat, mengguyur keinginannya untuk menangis, tergesa-gesa. "Y-ya."

Neji memasang pendengarannya dengan baik. Menyimak setiap jengkal kalimat antara paman dan sepupunya. Etika makannya patut dicontoh; kontrol emosi yang stabil, menjepit potongan daging dengan ujung sumpit. Hiashi tidak memperlakukan kedua Hyuuga di depannya dengan perbedaan.

"Ayah…" Hinata memohon kali ini agar keberanian yang ia tabung bisa berguna. Jemarinya agak gemetar saat menaruh ujung sumpit di bibir cawan. Hiashi tetap bisa makan dengan nyaman, mengamati pola sifat dari si sulung merefleksikan istrinya dengan utuh.

"Aku… aku ingin belajar di apartemen sendiri."

Sang ayah rupanya tak menyangka putrinya menyimpan keberanian sejauh ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata menjawabnya dengan tatapan kesungguhan. Surat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Todai sudah terbuka lebar di meja kerja Hiashi. Dengan huruf kursiv khas Tokyo-Daigaku, tercetak Hinata Hyuuga, dan di bawahnya, _undergraduate student in faculty of law: political studies._

"Baiklah." Nonsens melarang ahli waris hidup mandiri. Hinata bukan tipe rewel yang merongrong rekeningnya, toh, ia percaya, kesempatan ini bagus untuk mendidik Hinata lebih mawas. "Aku bisa memanggilkan jasa ekspedisi."

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri."

Hiashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

"Sebutkan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ayah." Hiashi menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rupanya putri yang dulu ia remehkan sekarang bisa melawan tatapan matanya? "Kumo dan Niko hanya untuk pertemuan bisnis saja."

"Atau pesta, atau juga rapat di luar—ya."

"Rupanya kau banyak belajar dari Neji, hm?"

Neji menahan bibirnya yang gatal untuk tersenyum. Makan malam mereka tidak begitu berat seperti biasanya. Sayang sekali, kehadiran Neji ternyata berperan besar sebagai penyeimbang antara ayah dan anak itu. Sebab, Hinata kali ini duduk berhadapan di meja panjang, dan dipisah oleh mangkuk besar, piring buah-buahan, cawan lilin, dan porsi makanannya sendiri. Amat terasa jauh dari kata keluarga. Perapian menjaga menghangatkan tubuh, tetapi tidak dengan hati mereka.

Salah satu rahasia yang dijaga oleh saksi bisu lukisan bunga adalah, Hinata dan Neji seringkali memaksa Ko, Kumo, Niko, Ayame, diperbolehkan mengisi kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Dan ikut makan dengan masakan yang sama. Setiap kali Hiashi lembur atau dinas, saudara sepupu itu menikmati kunyah demi kunyah dari kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah pekerja Hyuuga.

"Nona Hinata, Anda dipanggil Tuan Hiashi ke ruang makan."

Ko mengetuk pintu sebelum bicara. Hinata mengangguk, menggandong ranselnya. Ayah pulang dan ia benci menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu. Beruntung, sebelum mandi, ia sempat menyiapkan masakan seadanya bersama Ayame.

"Hinata." Masakan Hinata persis olahan tangan istrinya. Dia hapal mati yang mana lahir dari tangan asisten rumah tangga, dan yang mana hasil kerja keras Hinata. Menu sederhana; tumis daging, nasi, dan cumi asam-pedas. Rasa khasnya memantik sesuatu di relung hatinya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Dan Hinata sekarang tumbuh, tidak lagi mati-matian berusaha menghindarinya.

"Baik. Aku sudah mengirimkan nilai ujianku." Perjanjian dengan Hiashi dulu. Setiap bulan, Hinata mengunjungi loket administrasi untuk meminta file elektronik transkrip presensi dan nilai. Setelah itu ia mengirim ke kotak surel si Ayah.

"Minggu depan kau kosong? Rencananya Selasa malam pihak Uchiha berniat menawarkan proyek baru. Aku ingin kau perhatikan dan belajar. Ahli waris mereka lumayan."

Hiashi Hyuuga dikenal sebagai pebisnis unggul di industri pertambangan. Bersama saudara kembarnya, Hizashi, mereka melanjutkan usaha pengeboran bumi; mengekstrak kekayaan alam. Moyang Hyuuga mewariskan tradisi dan nilai yang kuat, dan kembar tersebut memperluas cakupan bisnisnya hingga ke mancanegara. Hizashi meninggal, dan menitipkan Neji. Hiashi dikaruniai dua putri sebagai pelipur lara kepergian mendiang istrinya. Dia membesarkan ketiga anak itu adil dan tangan dingin.

Hiashi telah merancang skenario tunggal bagi kedua putrinya: Hinata bertugas mengawas dari dalam dan duduk sebagai nakhoda, dan Hanabi menjadi panglima paling dari luar, berkeliling ke setiap titik lokasi sumber penghasilan mereka. Neji menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus pelindung mereka berdua.

Hinata tak punya kemampuan andal ditaruh di lapangan, dan Hanabi bisa mengisi kelemahan kakaknya dengan sempurna. Jauh di dasar nuraninya, tak seperti pandangan melecehkan dari musuh-musuh bisnis, Hiashi tidak menyesal dikaruniai anak perempuan. Baginya, jenis kelamin bukan masalah. Hinata dan Hanabi adalah Hyuuga, dan keduanya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Boleh tahu siapa namanya?" Hinata menyendok salad, mengisi dasar mangkuk dengan campuran saos tomat dan mayones. Pengakuan Hiashi menggelitik penasaran Hinata. Berarti, kehebatan orang tersebut betulan teruji.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Hiashi, sebelum meresapi kemewahan anggur tuanya. "Kau bisa belajar banyak darinya."

"Baik, Ayah." Hinata kurang berselera menghabiskan mangkuknya. "Nanti aku kabari lagi jika tidak ada asistensi malam."

Makan malam itu terasa melelahkan. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?" Dari suaranya saja Itachi bisa mengirimkan ancaman sampai bulu kuduknya merinding. Sasuke berharap penyesalan tidak datang belakangan. Itachi pemurah _dalam artian yang lain_ , ia menyediakan jeda, semenit-dua menit sampai Sasuke memantapkan hati memandangi berkas-berkas di meja.

"Ya."

Sasuke bisa merekonstruksikan guratan senyum Itachi ketika rencananya berjalan sesuai apa yang otaknya perkirakan.

"Oke, nanti kusiapkan jadwal pertemuan kita, Adik Kecil." Gelak tawa dari seberang tak bisa ditentang. Sasuke menggerutu, hatinya dibelah dua menjadi sekerat khawatir dan sekerat lagi bangga, karena setelah hitung sana-sini, angka kalkulatornya menunjukkan tiga belas digit berderet. Kasus luar biasa, dan Itachi menyelipkan tiket ilegal masuk kepolisian di tangannya.

Pilihan disodorkan: ia akan mengambilnya, atau tidak. Dan Sasuke menempuh opsi pertama.

* * *

Tahun menjadi mahasiswa baru, Hinata tak cukup tenaga membagi perhatian pada banyak hal. Ia melabeli segala sesuatu dengan kotak-kotak kategori. Sangat penting, penting, dan tidak penting. Perhatian dan energinya dirampok rangkaian festival penyambutan mahasiswa, belum lagi mata kuliah umum yang mewajibkan dia duduk di aula besar bersama seratus orang lainnya, dan tuntutan dasar-dasar berpolitik Hyuuga. Berat badannya meluncur drastis, sampai-sampai Hanabi berusaha keras meminta izin Ayahnya untuk menjenguk si kakak di apartemen.

Setelah kalender diganti yang baru, Hinata akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwal kegiatan yang padat. Sebuah planner besar dipajang di kamar, balok-balok jam sudah disesuaikan dengan kesibukan Hinata.

Fakultas Hukum bersebelahan dengan Fakultas Sastra. Mereka dipisahkan oleh taman yang cukup lega. Selain dipakai mahasiswa untuk berkumpul atau sekadar mencari angin, bagian bertanah datar sering digunakan sebagai tempat bermain basket. Salah satu senior mereka inisiatif memasang tiang ring, dan jadilah! Sama ramainya seperti di kantin. Hinata duduk tepat di bebatuan yang mengelilingi pohon jati. Dahannya rindang, Hinata menikmati limpahan hangat musim panas dari sela-sela gerigi daun.

Karin bilang, ia harus menaklukan kuis mingguan dan mencapai 95/100 poin sebagai target minimal! Parahnya, Karin memberitahu kalau Naruto hobi mangkal di taman. Selain mengucurkan keringat di gymnasium, Naruto berkawan dengan sinar matahari. Dan Hinata, tidak percaya rela datang ke mari hanya demi melihat senyum yang berhasil memompa semangatnya menjalani hari.

Sayang, ia tidak memasukkan Sasuke yang tengah merentangkan sebelah lengan di atas bangku, ke dalam catatan mentalnya.

"Ah, Sasuke." Kakinya berbalik arah. "Baiklah, permisi…"

"Oi."

Si Hyuuga menghela napas. Menyerah. Buruk sekali.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Gelengan mengganti kebisuan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Barusan jelas-jelas."

"Uhh," Tidak enak hati. Hinata mencari alasan paling logis yang bisa diterima orang sepintar Sasuke. "Aku baru ingat ada persiapan debat…"

Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke telah membaca pengumuman di koridor kelas, tetapi tak mengganggu juga bukan cerita mengenai jurusannya? Hinata mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke, mengagumi keceriaan kawan-kawannya yang takkan pernah ia dapatkan.

"Minggu depan Departemen Politik menggelar hal yang sama."

"Kau mau aku menonton?"

Buat apa? Mengundang kerusuhan? Yang ada perempuan malah ribut mengelu-elukan namamu! Erang Hinata sendirian.

"Jangan!" cegahnya refleks. "Aku tidak layak…" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri sepertimu…"

"Sudah bikin sugesti duluan." tukas Sasuke.

"Uhm, kalau kau tak sibuk dan tak keberatan," Hinata tahu ini gila. "Aku ingin belajar darimu."

"Kupikir kau tidak mau."

"A—aku," Duh, Hinata sendiri membenci gagapnya. "Aku ma—malu,"

Kekehan Sasuke meledek Hinata sejadinya.

"Setelah aku melihatmu telanjang berkali-kali? Lucu."

Bola mata Hinata membulat penuh.

"Bukan seperti itu!" tangannya segera membekap mulut. Intonasinya kelepasan! Panik mencuri kesempatan menyelinap masuk ulu hati Hinata.

Bagaimana jika ada yang menguping? Menyebar gosip? Hinata refleks menyapukan pandangan sekeliling, meminta-minta agar tidak ada yang mendengar kalimat vulgar Sasuke barusan!

"Seperti apa lalu?" Sasuke balas tak acuh, menyedot isi jus sampai kotaknya kering.

"Uhm—sudahlah—a-aku berterima kasih karena kau setuju membantuku," Hinata menutup wajahnya yang serasa direbus matang-matang. Duh, ide bagus barusan—seharusnya ia pergi ke kantin, memilih menu makan siang. Aman. Bebas gangguan. Sementara ia di sini? Terkepung pilihan sulit.

"Berhenti bicara gagap." Sasuke sengaja mangkir dari spot kesukaan di jurusannya sendiri. Bahunya pegal karena cewek-cewek merampas hak asasinya untuk menjalani perkuliahan dengan nyaman, aman, dan tentram. Mereka sering mengganggu Sasuke dengan semprotan parfum yang menyegak hidung dan lengan yang hobi sekali berkelakuan seperti siamang pada induknya. "Dan…"

Rupanya Hinata tak mendengarkan.

"He?" Sasuke mengikuti arah lurus pandangan Hinata. Begitu menangkap objek yang membuat perempuan ini terpaku, dia refleks melambaikan tangan. "Naruto!"

Hinata terkesiap.

"Yoo, Sas'ke!" Dari jauh, balasan terdengar. Diperparah karena Naruto memilih meninggalkan lapangan, dan berlari menuju ke mari. " _Join us!"_ katanya, melambungkan bola basket dan Sasuke mudah menangkapnya sampai Hinata terkejut.

"ARA!" Cengiran Naruto lebar. Kepalannya menjotos bahu Sasuke. " _Hee… no more classess today?"_

" _Give it to me!_ " Naruto mencibir. Merebut bola dari Sasuke. _"Teme! Such a meanie!"_

"Berisik."

"Hinata?!" Naruto menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang bergeser pelan-pelan. Padahal, dia kira auranya hampir setara makhluk metafisika. Tak kasat mata. " _Glad to see you!_ "

" _Ehe, I know this bastard very popular amongst the girls, but you too, Hinata?"_

"Tidak—tidak, aku hanya duduk di sini…" koreksi Hinata. Naruto manggut-manggut.

" _Soo, you two have know each other?"_

" _More than you thought."_ Indikasi dan penekanan terbuka membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah. Sasuke keterlaluan!

" _Really? It means we can go out for dinner ya', Sas'ke?"_

"Ya." Makan malam? Dasar perut karet! Sasuke sekadar ingin menertawakan Hinata, matanya salah berfungsi apa terhalangi sesuatu sampai mengamati Naruto seintens itu?

Dari belakang, sekelompok orang menyerukan nama Naruto. "Kau dipanggil terus-terusan."

Hinata tahu situasi ini tidak menguntungkan. Dia mencium ada tendensi Sasuke menjeratnya supaya ia tampak memalukan di depan Naruto. Terdengar berburuk sangka, tetapi Hinata malah waspada gerak-geriknya sedari awal. Dia menepuk-nepuk rok lipitnya, berpamitan mau kembali.

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto malah memutar bola basket di atas telunjuknya. " _Hey, stop there."_ Baru dua langkah dan Hinata diam. Menengok ke belakang, dan tangannya ditarik mendekat hingga parfum segar milik si Pirang memporak-porandakan batinnya. Musim panas datang tiba-tiba.

"Um?" tinggi badan Naruto menghalau sinar matahari dan membentangkan bayangan di atas tubuh Hinata. Tersihir seketika. Naruto lekat mengamati kedua bola mata Hinata. Otaknya sibuk mencari-cari deskripsi warna apa yang tepat.

" _Silver. No. No. Bit purplish?"_ Naruto seperti melihat isi kaleidoskop bening dari bingkai lentik milik Hinata. " _Sure, you got a pair of beautiful eyes, y'know, Hinata?"_

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tangannya berinisiatif menghadiahi kepala Naruto dengan remukan kotak jus kosong.

Kakinya menjauh tergesa dari mereka berdua.

* * *

" _Kedua… lebih baik kita tidak saling mengenal di kampus…"_

 _Alisnya berkerut. Ada alasan rasional?_

" _Kau," matanya meletuskan peluru. Menembus bilik jantungnya. Terasa perih, namun tidak ada darah di sini. "Ada di dunia yang berbeda. Populer, reputasimu baik, dan aku sebaliknya."_

" _Korelasinya?"_

 _Dia berkata tegas,_

" _Kita punya dunia masing-masing. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupmu…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, cerita aneh ini. [REVISED: minor goofies, no change to the plot]

* * *

cognac

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

Bar dan klub malam ibarat dua kutub yang saling tolak-menolak dengan Sasuke.

Kontras dengan opini yang dipercaya kebanyakan orang perkara Sasuke adalah peminum berbakat, penghobi belai rayu perempuan, dan kandidat pria terfavorit se-Todai, sesungguhnya Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup. Menjaga privasi. Dan alergi hingar-bingar hentakan lantai dansa.

Jadi, biasanya Sasuke menelan paksa gelisahnya tiap kali dia mesti menaruh pantat di kursi tinggi, supaya tidak dicap menyedihkan oleh kawan-kawannya—demi Tuhan dia punya pengalaman buruk digoda waria tua (Orochimaru—persetan name tag sialan itu!) sewaktu SMA, iseng sekadar ingin membuktikan mulut besar Obito bualan belaka, barangkali ada sesuatu yang menarik—dan berakhir menorehkan trauma mendalam di batin Sasuke.

Ia benci ketika kupu-kupu malam mengerubunginya, berusaha tekun memereteli kancingnya. Mulanya Naruto terbahak sampai tequillanya menghambur keluar dari lubang hidung, tetapi memang Sasuke nyatanya iritasi tinggi, dan cuma mau duduk di sebelah Naruto, memesan dua-tiga minuman ringan! Matanya hati-hati, mencegah kemungkinan pil atau bubuk yang membahayakan larut masuk ke tubuh. Naruto menjadi pengawal sigap siaga, menjaga dari setiap perempuan yang siap menerkam Sasuke seperti singa menemukan rusa.

Maka dari itu, jangan heran, Sasuke anti ke-bar kecuali ada salah satu keluarganya, atau Naruto.

Dan dia sekarang merasa sangat tolol.

Sasuke menarik cincin penutup kaleng soda, berusaha meluluhkan malu yang menggumpal di pencernaan. Benci sampai ingin menggaruk kepalanya tiap kali kontrol emosi lolos dari pengawasan. Naruto sama sekali tak salah—ia paham betul—dan seratus persen tindakannya berdasarkan emosi, dan otak kirinya terus mencemooh dirinya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan. Sasuke membanting badan ke atas sofa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong dirinya sendiri. Matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Menolak terpejam. Alasannya? Bantal, guling, bed cover, seprainya penuh wangi vanilla. Brengsek, maki Sasuke.

Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Hinata dibuat bertekuk lutut segampang itu oleh Naruto. Binar kekaguman Hinata menghantui pelupuk matanya, dan Sasuke pikir, bukan tindakan bijak pulang ke rumah. Sikapnya bisa dibaca Mikoto dengan mudah, semudah melihat iklan tayang di billboard Shibuya. Sasuke terpaksa menyandarkan punggung, menatap atap persegi panjang ruang tengah apartemennya, sesekali menyegarkan tenggorokan dengan soda sitrus.

Mau dicari alasan sejitu apapun, Sasuke masih tak bisa paham dengan gatal yang menempel di dadanya. Macam lintah yang menyedot akal sehatnya. Dia berkali-kali menimpa Hinata dengan berat tubuhnya, berkali-kali mengabulkan kebutuhan Hinata, tidak pernah Hinata mau, sedikit pun, berbicara lewat bahasa non-verbal, termasuk kontak mata. Alih-alih perempuan molek itu memalingkan pandangan, seakan Sasuke asing, pengembara yang singgah sebentar di gubuk tua.

"ARGH!" Rambutnya diacak-acak frustrasi, menarik turun bed cover, buru-buru memasukkannya ke keranjang laundry, membanting pintu toilet, setelah selesai mengganti baju, ia menyemprotkan parfumnya sendiri. Huh, kayu manis segera menjarahi sudut-sudut kamar yang tak tersentuh.

Ia pikir ia bisa melenyapkan Hinata sejenak—tiga jam cukup—lengannya malah menjadi bantal, dan Sasuke diam-diam berharap ponselnya bergetar karena pesan masuk dari Hinata. Sial. Peraturan ia yang buat, dan ia pula yang melanggar. Ketakutannya datang tak diundang, sudah tak bisa lagi ia cegah.

Ia mengakui Naruto setara dengannya. Orang pertama selain anggota keluarga yang ia taruh respek.

Pagi-pagi berdiri menyapa di depan kelas dengan aksen kental Amerika. _Haiii. Naruto's here_. Iruka memperkenalkan bocah pirang dengan enam kumis kucing itu Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke mulanya menganggap sebelah mata: Naruto berisik, hiperaktif, dan sering cari gara-gara dengannya. Bocah kesepian pengidap ADHD—Sasuke bajingan itu semua orang memaklumi, ya?

Naruto menilai Sasuke sebagai si aneh kelas kakap. Jelas, dia tipe orang yang kurang beramal dan bersyukur. Diberkahi aspek penunjang kenikmatan dunia malah disia-siakan. Sasuke agak kaget ketika ada orang yang mengajaknya berkenalan dengan cara paling kuno: berjabat tangan! Ya ampun.

Naruto paling ogah berurusan dengan makhluk emo (masa bodoh, bicara ketus, bibir kaku sepi dari senyum) seperti Sasuke, dan prinsip Naruto sederhana: pantang menyerah. Ia tidak segan mengerahkan apa yang otaknya bisa produksi demi membuktikan pada Sasuke bahwa pertemanan adalah hal yang tak bisa diukur nilainya dengan kadar emas terpekat sekali pun. Dan perjuangannya berbuah manis.

Mikoto langsung menangis terharu begitu Sasuke bawa main Naruto ke rumahnya. Pasalnya, sebagai ibu yang baik, dia berusaha mendorong si bungsu supaya berbeda dari sulung dan ayahnya. Kehidupan dua Uchiha telah gila, jangan sampai ada korban lagi. Apa daya, kepala keluarga tidak mengizinkan anaknya punya terikat dan bergantung pada orang lain, apalagi teman, dan Naruto mematahkan kutukan tersebut dengan sempurna.

Eksistensi Naruto mengubah Sasuke drastis. Dan Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto—ya, sampai mereka kuliah pun Sasuke yang sadar diri. Naruto sibuk dan dia merasa tidak berhak memonopoli si bocah. Sasuke bertahap, belajar menyesuaikan diri tanpa bantuan Naruto.

Bahkan, Sasuke tidak mengapa menendang egonya ke mesin insinerasi demi menonton Naruto menjebol skor lawan. Heh, mereka semua tidak tahu loker Naruto sarang piala dan medali kuning—atau pura-pura buta mantan atlet basket nasional tengah merontokkan keringat di hadapan mereka?

Iya, Sasuke terkekeh begitu diajak Naruto main ke rumahnya, dan Wali Kota New York ternyata suka memasak pasta, mac n cheese. Dengan model keluarga begini, Naruto mampu menyetir jaguar ke sekolah. Tahu apa yang membuat Naruto telat setiap hari? Dia menggenjot sepeda ketimbang naik bus, mengganti kaus dulu, lalu berlari-lari masuk kelas. Sasuke serasa ditonjok di muka.

Dia sering minta menumpang Izuna atau Itachi sampai ke sekolah, diturunkan sekitar seratus meter dari gerbang menghindari ngengat-ngengat cerewet. Keluarga yang hangat, tak heran putra tunggal mereka sama hangatnya seperti mentari.

"Oi!" Naruto menyadari kehadirannya secepat kilat. Sasuke bahkan masih sibuk menghitung probabilitas si kulit coklat mendapatinya di antara kerumunan manusia. Mata birunya menyapa Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah yang dalam. Dia melemparkan bola basket, memantul meninggalkan lapangan.

" _Sas'ke! What's wrong with ya'?_ "

Naruto menggosok hidungnya kesal. Seharian ia sulit tidur. Jiraiya bahkan rela membantu cucunya melepas stress dengan duel tiga set tenis, beribu sayang, letih tak membuat Naruto pingsan. Paling enak konfrontasi langsung sumber masalahnya.

" _I really have no clue, y'know… suddenly got mad at me. Hey, listen, I don't know my mistakes, so… if I wrong, forgive me, Bro? Its strange between us. We never get into fight!_ "

Sasuke mengiyakan. Dari semua mamalia di dunia, dia yakin Naruto jenis jantan yang tidak kenal pengkhianatan. Itachi pernah sekali berkomentar dan takkan pernah Sasuke lupakan. Dia satu di antara sejuta, Sasuke. Jari kakaknya menjentik dahi. Dia tidak memaksamu berubah, dan dia menerima lebih cacatmu dengan tangan terbuka.

"Yea." Sasuke menjotos Naruto dengan kalengan jus jeruk. Bekas asap beku loker es menusuk bahu Naruto. Diam-diam Sasuke malu atas sikap ksatria Naruto. "Maaf. Aku yang salah."

Naruto mengerjap. Wah, Sasuke membelikan jus jeruk dengan merk termahal. 800 yen hanya untuk jus jeruk. Dasar. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, bersiap membuka mulut.

"Jangan pernah berani bertanya kenapa" Sasuke menyela minus aba-aba.

Naruto mengedip. Telepati mereka segera tersambung. Hitam dan biru bertemu.

" _Okay, I get it. Hinata?_ " Naruto menepis lesunya dengan siraman jus jeruk. Wuah, serasa ditiup nyawa lagi setelah dipanggang mentah di lapangan.

" _Shut up, Usuratonkachi_." decih Sasuke ketus. " _SHUT UP!_ "

" _AAAAAA!_ "

" _LITTLE TEME FELL FOR GOOD GIRL_!" Jerit Naruto, menggegerkan seantero lapangan, dan berlari ke tengah, seolah ayo tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Sasuke! Tawanya mengudara, menjengkelkan sekaligus melegakan karena Naruto mengampuninya tanpa syarat dan ketentuan—tapi Sasuke menyesal belum menjitak kepala kawannya!

"NARUTO."

Senyum Naruto cerah, terang sekali, gigi rapinya pamer. Beban pundaknya roboh seketika, menertawai Sasuke yang hangus dimakan malu. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke juga adalah sahabat terdekatnya. Saudara serahim? Entahlah! Yang jelas, memalukan dan kekanakan jika persahabatan putus hanya karena perempuan. Kalau mau, Sasuke bisa cari dengan kriteria selangka apapun, tapi yang balik lagi ke semula. Kalau mau.

" _HAHA! I'LL SHUT MY MOUTH, BUT NO PROMISE_!"

* * *

Hinata dibuat takjub oleh kecanggihan gedung Departemen Kimia. Ia baru menyeret kakinya masuk ke laboratorium raksasa, setelah pintu tipis membelah otomatis dan menyambutnya dengan semburan pendingin. Biasanya Karin dan Hinata makan di kantin hukum, politik, atau fakultas sastra. Karin bilang Kimia tidak ada kesan aestetik—berkebalikan dengan kenyataan, Hinata terpesona dengan sajian detail canggih di sini. Dindingnya penuh kaca dan dia merasa menjadi pendatang asing di planet sejuta tahun cahaya. Bagian dalamnya serupa planetarium bundar dengan dua eskalator utama yang menghubungkan delapan susun lantai.

Sweter rajut, rok denim selutut, dan stoking seperti memberi identitas imigran gelap saat nyaris seluruh orang yang berpapasan mengenakan sarung tangan lateks dan jas lab putih. Kacamata, tambahkan. Mirip di film-film science fiction. Hinata menggigit bibir, tetapi asyik juga menonton perkembangan teknologi ternyata dari jarak dekat, dan bergegas menuju food court di lantai atas.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, lantai empat memiliki atap dari micro-fiber, sehingga sinar matahari dapat masuk dan bonsai-bonsai memberikan sentuhan segar dan rimbun. Atapnya dirancang buka tutup tergantung cuaca. Stand makanannya normal, meski Hinata berekspetasi menemukan sesuatu langka dan unik—tetapi poster cara mencuci tangan yang benar beredar di mana-mana. Hinata bisa membandingkan kantin hukum yang lebih humanis dan nyata, sementara kimia mengilustrasikan kehidupan seribu tahun mendatang; semua serba digital, serba cepat, dan praktis.

"TADA!" Hinata terperanjat, pelukan Karin dari belakang mengagetkannya. "HA! Kaget dong!"

Hinata terkikik, malu-malu membalas ekspresi sayang Karin yang kelewat vokal. "I-iya! Kau cantik sekali…!"

Siapa pula yang mampu mengalihkan mata dari Karin Uzumaki? Tinggi semampai, high heels, dan jas lab justru menguatkan kesan melek fashion Karin. Sungguh, Hinata terbengong melihat kombinasi rambut merah dengan cat kuku ungu tua. Kalau kuliah tidak padat, Hinata bersikeras akan membawakan Karin formulir American Next Top Model!

"AH! Kau berutang cerita padaku! Aku dengar dari Naruto, katanya kau manis sekali, hehe! Kalian mengobrol apa saja, hah? Aku ingin tahu versimu seperti apa!" Karin mengurai rambutnya yang semula dikuncir kuda. Blak-blakan. Tidak kenal basa-basi busuk.

Kedua telunjuk Hinata bermain. "U-uh!" malu-malu dia memandang bola mata Karin yang berwarna merah batu. "A-aku tak ngobrol apapun!"

Mata Karin memicing. Seringainya mengembang curiga. "Begitu~?" tangannya merangkul Hinata ke sebuah meja, dan dengan gerakan tangan, para pelayan lelaki di sana sudah tahu maksud pesanan Nona Eksentrik.

"Hinata, kau itu mirip buku terbuka. Siapa saja langsung tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto!"

"Y—ya?" Hinata mengambil buku teksnya yang paling tipis, menyembunyikan pelipisnya yang dilelehi keringat. Panas, panas, panas. "Ke-kemarin, Naruto bilang mataku bagus."

Senyum Karin makin melebar. Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya.

"Hum-hum, dasar buaya!" Si nyentrik terkekeh, menahan ledakan tawa. Sepupunya jago juga soal salip-menyalip cewek. "Lanjut, Hinata. Aku ingin tahu seterusnya," dia menopang kedua dagunya, bertindak seperti investigator ulung. Hinata makin menunduk di balik buku teksnya.

"Begini Karin… aku… aku tidak cantik sepertimu," Hinata menengok ke samping, "Uhm, ya, ya—jadi—uh,"

"Oh sayang, kau harus paham cantik itu terdiri dari berbagai spektrum!" Karin mencuri buku teks Hinata. Menarik dan memainkan pipi Hinata seperti mochi elastis. "Persephone! Kau itu Persephone!"

Pertama kali melihat Hinata, bohlam terang menyala di benaknya. Hinata reinkarnasi Demeter, namun intuisi Karin manyarankan mengulang pengamatan. Karin yakin hipotesis satu: Hinata adalah jelmaan Persephone. Selain hobi melahap rumus untai kimia, Karin juga berminat pada mitologi dewa Olympus—hiburan, begini-begini juga Karin pelanggan setia netflix.

Tetapi kalau aku Persephone, sungguh, Naruto adalah negasi dari Hades…

"Te-terima kasih, Athena," Karin haus akan ilmu pengetahuan dan jiwanya cocok menjadi petualang, Hinata menggenggam tangan Karin. "Dan ya, aku merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhku. Dari semua yang kupunya, aku menyukai dua; rambut dan mataku. Dan dia… dia orang pertama yang memuji mataku."

Pipi Hinata dijawil kencang. "Pede dong!"

"H-huh?"

"Yaa… si Naruto itu 'kan naksir sama orang lain." Karin tidak akan menutup-nutupi kenyataan pada Hinata sebesar apapun rasa sayangnya pada perempuan itu. Termasuk fakta bahwa Naruto mengincar model Vogue kebanggaan Ilmu Komunikasi. Ino Yamanaka. "Mumpung belum jadian, siapa tahu dia pindah haluan."

"Aku sudah tahu kok." Hinata tersenyum ramah. "Yamanaka-san sangat cantik dan rendah hati."

Meskipun belum pernah mengobrol tatap muka, Hinata sering membaca majalah di toko buku kelontong pinggir jalan. Dia tak kenal Ino Yamanaka, tapi gosip bekerja seperti endemik. Naruto menyukai Ino. Hinata tahu, maka ia mengambil majalah bersampul model berbaju era victorian dan mengamatinya terpukau. Garis tirus Ino artistik. Pose badannya meluapkan berbagai emosi. Sepadan dengan Naruto. Hinata terus membuka majalah. Komplementer. Kepribadian, penampilan saling melengkapi.

"Tidak cemburu?" Dipikir-pikir, Karin mirip dengan Sasuke. Sering bicara tepat sasaran. Hinata melihat sushi-sushi departemen Kimia sangat wangi. Boleh juga jadi arsip baru di koleksi resep masakannya.

"Tidak…?" Hinata bingung dengan Karin.

"Bisa begitu?!" Karin memperbaiki kacamata, dan mendesak Hinata. "Serius?!"

"Bisa…" cicit Hinata ragu. "Yamanaka-san tidak melakukan salah, untuk apa aku menaruh dendam padanya?"

Karin tepuk tangan. Kencang sampai orang-orang di sekitar memberikan perhatian. Dan Hinata dipaksa biasa beradaptasi dengan kondisi terbuka umum. Tangan Karin yang lembut menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Ahh, Hinata," Ah, Karin tidak akan khawatir Hinata melakukan hal bodoh karena cinta, sampai senyumnya berubah menjadi tulus; kasih sayang dari teman kepada teman, "Sumpah, aku mau punya pacar imut sepertimu!"

"E—eh?"

"Kuberitahu rahasia, aku naksir orang juga karena senyumnya loh. Mungkin kita jodoh, hahaha!"

Hinata tersenyum. Sungguh, siapapun lelaki itu, dia benar-benar beruntung jadi tambatan hati perempuan macam Karin!

* * *

Berapa hari ia mengabaikan pesan dari Hinata? Bolak-balik kamus dibuka, dia tahu definisi cemburu tapi dia masih menolak menerima, bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke, Uchiha, punya kekurangan melawan Naruto, Uzumaki. Urusan perempuan. Setiap pesan masuk dari Hinata digulir dan segera dihapus. Telepon dimatikan sepihak. LINEnya hanya membalas kelompok belajar atau tugas-tugas dari organisasi. Sasuke merampungkan esai, menutup laptop.

Jelas, Hinata rabun dekat.

Sasuke meluruskan badan di sofa, tidak berminat menyimak ceramah Kakek Madara. Si Tua Besar itu berdiri menaruh tongkat kayunya, menghimpun sesiapa yang nadinya dialiri darah Uchiha dan ruang tengah mansion diubah selayaknya konferensi Meja Bundar.

Izuna, Shisui, Kagami, Itachi, Obito… semuanya sibuk mencatat secara mental petuah bermain strategi di lahan saham. Sial, padahal ini momen belajar yang bagus, tapi Sasuke sulit mengumpulkan konsentrasi. Bergulat dengan diri sendiri.

Uchiha punya aturan tak tertulis yang bersifat wajib dipatuhi, setiap anggotanya bergerak seperti prajurit begitu mendengar komando langsung dari panglima. Madara memegang kendali absolut, karena dialah yang selama ini menjaga sendi Uchiha agar setia muncul di layar bursa saham, namanya ditakuti pekerja kerah putih dan dasi merah.

Dia dikenal sebagai legenda yang lama hilang, namun diam-diam bergerak di belakang layar, menjadi dalang di balik Uchiha yang menggurita. Kepolisian, bangku pemerintahan, akses kesehatan. Uchiha utang jasa penuh atas Madara.

Sasuke sendiri sebetulnya merasa celah rusuknya butuh istirahat di kamarnya sendiri, daripada harus di rumah dan berhadapan dengan si Kakek. Demi Tuhan, energinya dirampok habis setelah duel dengan Gaara saat kuis di kampus. Tetapi Izuna menekan nomor panggil (peringatan bahaya pertama) dan menakutinya dengan Madara (peringatan bahaya waspada) yang berada di kondisi bad-mood (peringatan malapetaka dahsyat), ya, dan peringatan bagi seluruh makhluk di permukaan bumi yang mengenakan lambang Uchiha di punggung segera merapat ke mansion.

Izuna menambahkan lagi: Madara mau membahas afiliasi dengan pihak Senju (peringatan terakhir dari skala bencana ala Sasuke-Richter-Uchiha).

Hah, kakek banyak mau… namun Sasuke menyadari ia tak punya kekuatan melawan. Rencana meluruskan syarafnya yang kusut dengan kafein gagal, tetapi mau diapakan juga, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Porschenya memutar jalur, dan Sasuke membelah jalan menuju rumah.

Sasuke menekan pipi bagian dalam dengan lidah. Egonya gampang ditendang begitu menghadapi Naruto, sayang, tiapkali melihat Hinata, harga dirinya angkat senjata, membangun menara raksasa supaya Sasuke angkuh di hadapan Hinata yang hobi menunduk. Entahlah, dia berbeda dari kebanyakan. Sistem kekebalan tubuh Hinata ampuh membendung setiap perlakuan dan penampilan Sasuke.

Kentara Hinata tak punya banyak teman dan cenderung lenyap di antara ratusan orang, padahal nama belakang dan keluarganya berpengaruh besar. Ketika Sasuke memeriksa daftar nilai perempuan itu, semakin susah dipercaya inferioritas Hinata sebegitu kencang pengaruhnya.

Dan… Hinata tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto! Heh—

Kaleng kopi kosong menggetok kepalanya. Madara yang melempar. Separuh wajahnya tertutup gondrong gimbal, bukan berarti Sasuke tak bisa mencium gelagat kejengkelan menekan urat keriput kakeknya.

"Payah. Kau lulus sekolah dasar? Belajar etika?"

Izuna dan Kagami serentak menengok Sasuke.

Karma.

Sasuke tidak marah, dipermalukan umum membuatnya ingin menggali kuburan dan berdiam di lapisan bumi terdalam. Bahunya gemetaran. Demi Tuhan, barusan Madara mengoceh apa? Sasuke memaki-maki kecerobohannya.

"Lihat kakakmu. Sebelahmu. Iya, namanya Itachi. Tingkat stressnya parah daripada kau bocah. Dan dia mendengarkanku serius, memang aku tak tahu kepalamu ketinggalan di saluran pembuangan?"

Fugaku diam. Bungsunya berteriak minta tolong tapi ia tak mengulurkan tangan. Pria itu sedari awal paham jika kedua anaknya berbeda, malang, dia baru tahu, perbedaannya terlampau jauh. Kelewat jungkir balik.

"Oh, lihat si bocah sok pintar." Madara benci dengan kata lemah, dan dia menemukannya dalam diri Sasuke. Keringat dan darahnya dikeluarkan dengan pengorbanan terbesar demi pondasi istana, dan dia menemukan cacat yang bisa menodai kejayaan Uchiha. Jantung Sasuke menciut. "Menunduk. Takut? Aku ini kakekmu yang perhatian."

Semua yang di sana menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri Madara adalah orang yang berhati baja, tidak pandang bulu, termasuk menginjak-injak keluarga sendiri bukanlah pengecualian. Izuna ingin menyela, tetapi ia mengkalkulasi dan memikirkan lebih dahulu, apakah jalan yang dipilihnya memperburuk suasana?

"Haa. Bocah, siapa namamu, huh?" Sasuke merasa denyut nadinya makin pelan, "Merusak acara yang seharusnya menjadi ajang akrab antar keluarga, tetapi kelakuanmu rupanya mengacaukan segalanya yang telah kupersiapkan…"

"Madara, berhenti."

Obito terperangah. Siapa yang berani melawan Madara? Mau masuk ke liang lahat lebih cepat?

Lengan Itachi merentang, memberikan perisai tak kasat mata dari hunjaman anak panah Madara. Penuh racun mematikan. Sasuke setengah meregang nyawa. "Dia belum siap. Beri kesempatan. Kurasa kekanakan hanya karena seseorang lelah, kau memotong sesi rapat ini."

"Khe!" Madara tergelak, tawanya lebar sampai gigi taringnya menyembul mengerikan. "Lihat Sasuke. Kakakmu tengah menjagamu! Kakakmu sungguh orang yang pantas mewarisi Uchiha."

Itachi menyipitkan mata, menyediakan perlindungan untuk adiknya yang dilecehkan semena-mena. "Sasuke juga Uchiha, Madara." Tambah Itachi tegas. Fugaku di sudut melipat tangan, menilai laga sulungnya amat heroik.

"Dia menganggap omonganku tak penting, Itachi-ku." Madara menelekan lengan, menghujani Sasuke dengan rasa jijik berlebihan dari matanya. Harga diri Sasuke dipaksa menjadi bola kusut, bergulir ke jalan raya, dan masuk ke saluran pembuangan oleh serangan Madara bertubi-tubi.

Itachi mengernyitkan alis. "Dia tak menyelamu. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

"Wah, wah, wah," kekehen Madara menebar ancaman bahaya. Horror. "Kuakui nyalimu boleh juga."

"Bisa kita lanjut acaranya?" Itachi bisa merasakan Sasuke gemetar hebat.

"Oh, aku bicara pada siapa itu, kelinci mungil di belakangmu!"

"Panggil dengan namanya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oalah," Madara meledek, pura-pura menutup mulut kaget. "Uchiha mana yang bertingkah pecundang seperti itu?"

"Madara." Itachi menguasai dirinya lebih baik daripada semua lelaki yang duduk di sini. "Kita punya urusan lain."

"Ha! Baiklah, baiklah, Sasuke contoh kakakmu!" satu tegukan wine melegakan Madara. Yah, urusannya dengan putra Fugaku selalu menyenangkan. "Kakakmu sangat—sangat tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Kau tahu apa artinya?" Madara menyambar gelas tinggi, mengalirkan wine di tenggorokan. Obito amat-amat lega menyadari Ibunya Sasuke tengah di rumah teman lamanya—bisa-bisa perang dunia meletus jam ini, hari ini, di sini.

Itachi waspada, sementara tangan Sasuke meremas celana hitamnya cemas.

"Kau belum pantas menyandang lambang Uchiha." Penghinaan paling besar yang pernah Sasuke terima, mata Madara menyala dalam gelap. "Masuk kamar dan peluk gulingmu."

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Dia beranjak, tertatih-tatih menyambar mantelnya di gantungan topi, membanting pintu rumah, mendorong gerbang dan melesat pergi bersama porsche hitamnya.

Lengan Itachi tertahan cengkeraman Fugaku. "Biarkan." Sulung itu dipaksa bungkam, dan Madara bertingkah seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Hampir saja jatuh ketiduran. Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menguap terus-menerus. Hall khusus tongkrongan anak hukum tak begitu jauh dari koridor gedung utama Ilmu Politik, si manis berambut biru tua memastikan pukul berapa dari jam tangannya. Karena Hinata tahu popularitas kawannya bukan main, maka cara teraman untuk ditempuh: bertanya pada petugas kebersihan, kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke? dan Hinata barusan melenggang melewati satu kelas dan mudah mendapati lelaki bermata kelam itu menopang dagu bosan di mejanya.

Sekilas mengintip dari jendela, Hinata segera mengenali Shikamaru Nara, murid model MUN, ada pula Gaara Sabaku penerus senator di pemerintahan. Hukum menaungi banyak murid cemerlang, dan aura persaingan menguasai kelas. Hinata mengulum bibir, tangannya berkeringat membayangkan dia duduk dan dikelilingi bintang-bintang seterang itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, dan meyakinkan diri harus belajar lebih giat lagi.

Sasuke menghindarinya. Hinata tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. Sejak tempo hari pujian Naruto terhadap matanya, dia dikejutkan pandangan menghakimi milik Sasuke. Hinata terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang bicara sering tepat sasaran, dan menanggapi sewajarnya. Hari ini Hinata ingin meminta maaf kalau ada barang tertinggal, atau tingkahnya menyusahkan Sasuke. Dia membuatkan snack favorit Sasuke, tersenyum begitu merasakan totebagnya masih hangat. Pas sekali dengan waktu makan siang.

Pintu kelas didorong dan para mahasiswa menghambur… bergegas mengisi perut atau menyelamatkan kepala yang menghitung mundur mau meledak pasca materi hukum agraria. Hinata mencari-cari si Uchiha dan menghampirinya tanpa pikir dua kali.

"Sasuke…" sapa Hinata lembut. Wah, cardigan dongker begitu sesuai dengan kulit Sasuke. "Karena kau tidak membalas satu pun pesanku, maaf tiba-tiba ada di sini."

"Menungguku?" nadanya mengejek.

"Sekarang mau sama mengganggunya seperti cewek-cewek berisik? Hyuuga!"

Menohok Hinata.

Penekanan pada nama belakangnya mencemooh. Hinata terkesiap. Dia mendongak, memastikan yang barusan mengusirnya benar Sasuke. Lelaki itu seperti orang lain kali ini. Hawanya dingin dan menguarkan peringatan berbahaya.

"Menyingkir."

Hinata hampir menangis. Kaget, kecewa. "Ba—baiklah."

"Aku tidak tahu isi kepalamu—tapi, tapi, aku minta maaf." Perempuan itu dibawa sadar pada tempat sepantasnya, dan dia menerima realita tentang perbedaan jauh di antara mereka.

"Tolong terimalah," bibirnya patah-patah menyuarakan hatinya. Dia mengangsurkan tote bag hitam bersablon Star Wars. Seumur-umur Hinata tak pernah berhadapan dengan jenis Sasuke yang seperti ini, makanya ia tak bersiap amunisi. Sungguh, ada salah beritahu, bukan menikam belati pada ulu hatinya.

"Dan, Sasuke…" Hinata juga perempuan yang punya harga diri. Dia meneguk ludah, memberanikan diri melawan perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu menghina. Dia bisa mengabaikan orang-orang yang malah menonton mereka seperti adegan-adegan film bioskop. Sayang, Hinata masih punya akal sehat menghindari bumbu dramatis. Ia Hyuuga, dan dia harus bisa hidup sesuai jalan yang diambil para leluhurnya. "Aku—aku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Kau harus tahu, aku bukan salah satu penggemarmu."

Hinata membungkukkan badan, berbalik tanpa menoleh. "Permisi."

Sasuke baru membuka tote bagnya ketika di kelas, melempar badan di kursi, dan melipat dada. Tote bag Star Wars, huh? Mau apa?

Beberapa potong sandwich tuna tersusun dalam kotak makan bening. Irisan tomat berdesakan menempel di tutup kotak. Botol air minumnya dibeli dari vending machine. Sasuke mengerti, Hinata sengaja menggunakan bungkus bekas restoran yang dicuci seksama, supaya selentingan baru tidak tercipta. Supaya Sasuke bisa makan dengan santai tanpa harus peduli dikejar radar menyelidik dari para fansnya.

* * *

Hinata dulu punya satu gambaran mengenai Sasuke. Pengalaman pertamanya setelah cognac di restoran—setelah kesepakatan disetujui bersama—setelah ia memikirkan segalanya baik-baik.

Ia membayangkan Sasuke sebagai orang yang sulit. Berita tersiar, mulutnya bungkam sepanjang diskusi kelas dibuka, dan emosi enggan muncul di air wajahnya. Hinata mempelajari orang yang bernama Sasuke itu sangatlah populer. Namanya ada ketika Hinata mencuci tangan di toilet wanita, terdengar saat mengambil pesanan di kantin, dan sering muncul sewaktu ia menonton pertandingan baseball di kampus Komaba.

Ia mengira Sasuke seorang yang kehilangan peka akibat kabar dia tak segan menolak banyak wanita terang-terangan. Isunya dia tertarik pada laki-laki, belum lagi namanya sering terpajang di deretan nilai terbaik di papan kampus. Hinata menarik napas di perpustakaan karena di hadapannya, nama si Sasuke itu terdengar lagi. Dari awal ia tak tertarik. Senyumnya terkembang, dan memikirkan, seandainya ia ada di posisi Sasuke itu, apakah hidupnya bisa nyaman? Hinata kembali fokus menuntaskan tugasnya.

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, jari-jarinya menyibak anak rambut Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, bayangan orang-orang tentang Sasuke sepenuhnya keliru. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang butuh perhatian, dan tentunya bukan manusia luar biasa seperti tokoh utama Marvel dan DC. Seandainya mendiang Ibunya masih ada, adik kecilnya pasti berwajah serupa dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mengira Sasuke orang yang dingin, dan tak suka bicara. Padahal dia hanya lelaki kesepian yang rajin belajar. Hinata terkikik, mengingat bagaimana mayoritas perempuan mendambakan Sasuke layaknya pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri antah berantah. Baginya, Sasuke lebih mirip seperti adik SMA yang berusaha menjadi nomor satu di mata orangtuanya.

Hinata tak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan orang lain. Tidak akan.

Tentang Sasuke yang terbungkus satu selimut dengannya. Tentang rambutnya halusnya yang pekat seperti basal. Tentang kulit tipisnya yang seputih susu. Tentang bulu mata panjangnya yang lentik.

Sungguh, Sasuke, bagi Hinata, adalah seorang lelaki kalem yang amat cantik.

* * *

Setelah emailnya dibalas Asuma, sekarang yang bisa Hinata lihat hanya tumpukan buku, rak, dan kertas HVS menggunung. Setiap meja kerja dosen dipisah pembatas kayu jati—agak di luar perkiraan mengingat ruang dosen umumnya dirancang seminimalis mungkin. Sebelah selatan, ia melihat fasilitas dapur bersama dan kursi santai untuk bercengkrama.

Kejadian tadi siang dengan Sasuke tak punya cukup kuasa menjarah pikiran Hinata. Rasa bersalahnya hangus dilalap api marah yang menjajah hatinya, ia tak mau dilecehkan lelaki—Hinata berkali-kali mencuci muka di toilet, menepuk keras kedua pipinya agar kepalanya tetap berfungsi semestinya. Setelah badai emosinya reda, Hinata pelan-pelan memulai memeriksa catatannya. Tak ada alasan bersembunyi di lubang kelinci jika ia harus menjadi ratu suatu hari nanti—seperti yang Neji katakan—ada kursi tahta tersedia untuknya.

Persoalannya, apakah Hinata pantas menerima tiara kebanggaan dari Hyuuga? Neji menjawabnya lagi, tergantung. Kau mau berubah apa tidak.

Dan Hinata, menggugurkan rasa takutnya satu per satu, menatap tong sampah bercat oranye terang dan berkata, "Wahai diriku, rasa takutku, sudah saatnya kalian pergi. Jangan punya pikiran untuk kembali." Hinata berlalu, menegapkan langkah di koridor. Mencari Asuma. Terserah Sasuke, Hinata memaafkan lelaki itu, supaya dia bebas dari belenggu yang akan menyusahkannya maju ke depan.

Para dosen diberi hak istimewa dengan ruangan yang lega, koneksi internet berbandwidth tanpa batas dan arah mata langsung menembus taman kampus. Menjadi dosen bisa dipertimbangkan, tetapi Hinata segera mencoretnya, dia merasa lebih pantas mengajar anak-anak SMP—kalau dia bertahan di zona nyaman: sikap tak bisa menampung keingintahuan yang besar.

"Mister Asuma, apakah minggu depan ada asistensi lagi? Tepatnya rabu depan…"

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau perlu izin?" bangku beroda Asuma berputar. Figur kebapakan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Pecandu rokok menjadi nilai minus di mata Hinata, tetapi Asuma biasanya sukses membantu Hinata menemukan kembali keberanian yang dia perlukan.

"Uh, benar, Mister. Saya ada kepentingan keluarga."

Asuma mencecap pahit kopinya. Ah, Hinata sampai memberanikan diri menemuinya secara personal. Dia tahu Hyuuga keluarga seperti apa dari kakeknya, dan menjadi gadis pemalu dengan titel ahli waris tentu mengundang tuntutan sebesar gunung untuk menanggung marga keluarga bangsawan sekolot Hyuuga.

"Hmm, aku tahu kau ada di posisi penting. Kulihat sebentar jadwalnya, ya." Jari-jari Asuma bergerak, memindai kalender digital di layar. Cincin kawinnya bersinar, anaknya yang diprediksi lahir dua minggu lagi ternyata perempuan. Entahlah, ia merasa suatu hari anaknya bisa akrab dengan Hinata.

"Kabar baik. Asistensimu bisa kupindahkan besoknya, ya. Tapi jamnya tidak akan berkurang." Asuma tinggal menekan dan meletakkan kolom jadwal Hinata ke baris lain. Beres. Kelar masalah.

Hinata menggigit bibir, tidak menyangka segalanya mengalir sesuai arus prediksi. Asuma mengangguk contoh ideal bapak yang mendukung anaknya, menumpuk kepala Hinata dengan sebundel buku panduan dan buku latihan soal. "Bisa belajar di rumah."

"Uhum! Terima kasih banyak, Mister!"

"Semangat, Hinata!"

* * *

"Kau punya kaki yang bagus." Sasuke berganti profesi menjadi pengamat seni saat malam hari. Baginya, tungkai mulus Hinata perlu diapresiasi. Mengagumi kulit putih itu dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat. Napasnya memburu, selain berdebat, mulutnya punya kemampuan lain yang bisa diandalkan.

Sasuke kala itu baru mengenal perempuan ini sebagai mahasiswi politik, Hinata Hyuuga, dan ternyata tidak begitu akrab dengan cognac. Dan dia baru tahu, di luar sana, ada perempuan yang tak mendeklarasikan diri jatuh hati padanya.

Sejauh hubungan ini berlangsung, dari awal Sasukelah yang menawarkan pintu apartemennya dibuka, khusus untuk Hinata. Sebab, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan ada yang menangkap basah mereka.

Dia bilang, keluarganya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, pun Hinata mengerti. Hanya saja, kamar Hinata dekat dengan kamar Karin, dan Hinata tak mau mengorbankan apa yang ia miliki lenyap dalam sekejap.

"A—aku," Hinata menerima dengan baik setiap perlakuan Sasuke, "Dulu bermain balet…" Kelopak matanya turun ketika tungkainya lembap karena sentuhan basah dari Sasuke. Rasa sesak timbul, setitik, berkembang menjadi sejumput, dan memerangkap hati Hinata. Air matanya terbit sampai hidungnya perih, dan sikap manis Sasuke menghapus setitik sedih di ekor matanya.

Tipikal putri raja. Berkaca dari sikapnya, Hyuuga pasti tergolong keluarga yang masih bertahan dengan didikan keras warisan leluhur. Seharusnya, jika benar dia dimanja uang, Hinata akan tumbuh jadi perempuan pemaksa yang punya keberanian meremehkan orang. Tetapi, Hinata melarikan diri dari tatapannya, dan gemetaran tiapkali Sasuke membaringkan punggungnya di antara susunan bantal.

"Tidak kau lanjutkan?" bukan pertanyaan karena Sasuke tidak menuntut balasan. Sasuke hanya butuh perempuan di bawahnya mengerang. Hinata bukan gadis yang mudah ditaklukan seperti cangkang luarnya. Perempuan ini bersikeras menantang,

"A—Ayah," jeda sebentar, "Ti—tidak setuju—hnn…"

Sasuke ingin menyentil sedikit rasa penasaran sekaligus memberi pelajaran. Fugaku luar biasa tegas, Sasuke yakin hati ayahnya produk pabrik besi dan hanya meleleh karena kebesaran Itachi. Andaikan Sasuke bisa memilih, tentu sekarang ia meneliti hukum Newton di jurusan Fisika. Sayang, posisinya berfungsi sebagai bidak cadangan apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Itachi. Andaikan Mikoto tidak ada, entahlah, Sasuke pikir hidupnya tidak layak diperjuangkan.

Dia berhenti mendesak Hinata yang tergolek, sementara Sasuke agak merunduk, ditopang dua lengan. Cukup ada ruang mengamati hasil karyanya.

"Bagaimana jika Ayahmu tahu putri kesayangannya ternyata tidur dengan sembarang lelaki?"

Hinata memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dia tak suka pertanyaan yang sering timbul-tenggelam menghantui setiap langkahnya diungkit begitu saja. Angin malam menari lembut bersama tirai.

"Dia—dia memberikanku segalanya sekaligus mengambil dariku segalanya." Hinata bangkit untuk duduk, sesak menguar di relung dada.

Jika ia berani, tentu Hinata akan mengambil jalan lain: meneruskan karir sebagai balerina, dan ia akan tinggal di Wina, bersama suaminya, dan anak-anaknya yang riang. Terlalu muluk? Hinata terdiam. Menarik selimut, merapatkan kaki lebih dekat ke rangka. Memeluk kesendirian yang tersisa.

Kenapa lelaki ini punya cukup tega menghancurkan perasaan Hinata sampai tak berbentuk?

"Kau tahu, aku ini tidak punya apa-apa. Bahkan keberanian saja… tidak punya."

"Kau cukup berani." Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan Hinata. Ingin menghiasi bagian selangka Hinata dengan bekas-bekas merah muda. "Keputusanmu berkonsekuensi. Aku tahu itu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sementara Sasuke perlahan mendorongnya terjerembab di antara penjara tubuh lelaki muda di atasnya.

"Tahukah kamu, Sasuke?" bisik Hinata lirih. "Ini salah satu pemberontakanku."

Mata Hinata keperakan, dan bundar, dirundung duka; jenis pilu yang tak pernah Sasuke alami. Seperti bulan terang yang dipetik langsung dari malam yang kelam.

"Lagipula, kita hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang di luar sana, 'kan?"

Sasuke memutuskan percakapan yang barusan tidak pernah ia dengar. Dia tidak bisa mengintip masa depan, tetapi barangkali karena situasi mereka mirip—nyaris—dia mengacuhkan sementara detak jantungnya yang berantakan. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia mengingat sejengkal tubuh Hinata—kalau—kalau kemungkinan hati perempuan ini tak bisa ia miliki.


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf baru muncul lagi, alasan klasik: real life. Ada yang tanya: kenapa Sasuke Hinata jarang berinteraksi? Hmm… mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri…. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan mengikuti cerita berantakan ini. [REVISED: minor goofies, typo]

* * *

cognac

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

*Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo

Sebagian orang mengira kantor kepolisian adalah wilayah tempat menara-menara dokumen berkumpul. Poster pencarian orang hilang atau penjahat menyambut kemana saja wajah kita menghadap. Belum lagi kesibukan lalu-lalang para pegawai berbaju hitam. Telepon yang terus-terusan berdering. Tumpahan kopi. Dan tangisan seorang Ibu ketika anaknya ditangkap basah mengonsumsi narkoba.

Asumsi di atas ada benarnya, ada pula salahnya. Kepolisian Pusat tampaknya tahu betul hal apa yang beredar dalam forum online dan offline. Maka dari itu, ketika seseorang mendorong pintu kaca di lobi utama, yang bisa didengar paling-paling suara petugas mencatat keluhan, menaruhnya gagang kembali di tempat, dan berbunyi lagi. Monitor antrian mencatat jumlah pengunjung secara bulanan, harian… tidak sampai ratusan. Terkesan angka kejahatan turun? Tugas kepolisian menyediakan dan menjaga rasa aman masyarakat.

Tentu, di lantai satu, semua harus tampak teratur dan rapi. Orang awam tidak akan percaya dengan etalase yang berantakan. Makanya, kantor sengaja dihias pot-pot keramik, kembang-kembang segar dan ditaruhlah lulusan komunikasi dan kriminologi yang andal. Layar televisi sibuk menayangkan reportase dari setiap sudut negeri.

Ketika naik ke lantai tiga sampai delapan, yang ada di depan mata adalah realita. Ketukan hak yang tergesa, sekumpulan polisi membelah kerumunan. Beberapa orang tengah berkumpul menyiapkan strategi, dua dari mereka menggandeng senapan dan berpakaian lengkap. Tiga orang sibuk mencorat-coret papan, memecahkan masalah yang diam-diam menjadi bom waktu di kota. Semuanya repot. Yang ada tinggal kekacauan yang terperangkap dalam kotak kaca.

Tepat di lantai delapan dari jalan raya, satu ruangan dikhususkan untuk divisi investigasi. Jangan bayangkan seperti ruangan perkantoran di mana yang ada hanya furnitur dan mesin kopi—tempat berleha-leha. Lantainya penuh kabel berserakan, obeng, dan angka yang terus menghitung mundur. Belum lagi cahaya enggan masuk, jendela ditutup tirai kertas. Sedikit celah siang masuk ke dalam ruangan beku. Sinar muncul dari mouse yang berwarna-warni, lampu nyentrik dari perangkat komputer.

"Brengsek! Itachi bertingkah seolah dia yang paling sibuk!" seseorang memaki, membuat beberapa kepala yang tadinya menunduk segera mendongak.

Si pirang itu mengeluh lagi. Frustrasi dengan kotak kabel di tangannya. Ia mengelap peluh, melirik jam besar di dinding. Pukul satu siang. "Brengsek!" dia akhirnya menggumpalkan kertas, lalu melempari anggota-anggota yang lain. Tanda pengenalnya bercap hitam. Artinya, ia menjadi bagian dari daftar anggota divisi khusus.

Salah satu dari mereka menghela napas. Yang rambutnya merah dan awet muda berhenti memutar mur dengan besi. Sebuah boneka barbie tengah ia pisahkan lengannya dari badannya. Di meja, isi dari boneka tersebut dua bungkus pil ekstasi. "Perhatikan semburanmu. Aku tak suka laporan bernoda. Jijik."

"Persetan, Sasori!"

"Cerewet sekali, Dei. Pergi sana cari makan kalau bosan." Salah satu yang berkalung salib menyerah. Dia paling benci keributan, dan segera meluruskan lengan. Menginput data kriminalitas atas kasus organisasi masyarakat? Dia sudah kenyang dengan laporan pembunuhan karena kekerasan aliran sesat. "Aku titip nasi kalau kau ke bawah."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Itachi pegang dua kasus sekaligus, kalau telat pun dia punya banyak alasan. Aku tak suka dia sejujurnya, tapi terima kenyataan otaknya lebih bermodal daripada kau." Sasori melempar kunci inggris dan beruntung, Deidara punya refleks andal. Kalau kunci itu mendarat manis di kepalanya, bisa jadi Deidara sekarang bungkam di kasur klinik lantai satu. Meja kerjanya memajang satu set mathryoska, boneka-boneka mistik. Kuku Sasori berhasil mencongkel bagian terpayah dari boneka, dan keluarlah satu butir ekstasi yang tersangkut.

"Tutup mulutmu, setan!" maki Deidara. Status profesinya adalah bawahan ketiga Itachi, dan dia membenci Itachi. Kontradiksi? Jelas.

Alasan Itachi mempertahankan orang seperti Deidara? Tangan si pirang ini paling terampil menghentikan detak jantung bom dalam situasi mendesak sekali pun. Deidara tahu hal ini, dan makanya, dia bisa bersikap arogan—memamerkan boots hitam gothicnya di meja kerja putih, dan memodifikasi jaket kepolisian; menambah stiker tambalan "ROCK NEVER DIES" di punggung.

Sasori pernah memberi komentar tentang hidup Deidara: menyedihkan. Emosinya mudah tersulut, dan mulutnya seperti kamus makian berjalan. Deidara menatap prakaryanya hari ini. Puzzle bom dari prefektur Nagasaki sungguh rumit sampai-sampai Deidara menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berkat kafein tinggi dan asupan kalori, dia berhasil membuat matanya melotot non-stop tiga hari. Kabel-kabel hitam itu bukan lagi ancaman atau alat pembunuh massal. Huh, seharusnya aku pasang alat ini di tas Itachi.

"Sasori, suntik dia dengan bius." Yang paling jauh duduknya pun setuju jika Deidara dibekap di lemari jenazah, sehari saja. Polusi suara. Kisame mengeluh. Fokusnya gampang teracak. Mungkin kalau ada Itachi di sini, Kisame akan diizinkan pergi ke tempat yang banyak air. Itachi memperlakukannya serupa hiu keluar dari laut, Kisame diperbolehkan berlama-lama di luar, tak seperti yang lain.

Sasuke sudah diperingatkan Itachi, tim kerja yang akan dihadapi berbeda dari kebanyakan. Sasuke menggarisbawahi berbeda. Ketika Itachi membawanya masuk ke dalam kantor, dia sama seperti orang pada umumnya. Oh, polisi ternyata berhasil mengisi sel penjara dengan sampah sosial. Begitu lift berdentang sampai di lantai delapan, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia melihat satu peleton personil dengan kostum anti-teroris. Itachi sempat memberitahu mikrofon dan bahan baku baju mereka keluaran mutakhir negara. Mereka semua mengacungkan perisai tebal beserta helm canggih. Itachi gesit sekali menghindari orang-orang, dan Sasuke terasing di sini—hampir menabrak berapa kali ia?

"Selamat siang. Maaf terlambat." Itachi berhenti di ruangan gelap. Koridornya lumayan luas dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan yang lain.

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Jangan sampai salah injak." ujar Itachi cepat.

Benar saja, Sasuke tahu apa yang berkilat-kilat di dekat kakinya. Pisau lipat dan beberapa jenis pisau saku tersebar bebas di atas karpet. Matanya membulat saat ia menangkap gambaran umum apa yang tengah ia masuki. Foto-foto bagian tubuh mutilasi, data dan daftar red notice, tanpa dosa menjadi kolase tersendiri di dinding polos. Ia menyadari, kata aneh dan berbahaya tidak mampu mewakili apa yang membuat keningnya mengerut. Kabel menjalari lantai seperti akar dan semuanya mengarah pada tepat sembilan layar. Tiga CCTV dan sisanya menampilkan grafik dan angka dari data lain.

"Anak baru yang kau janjikan kemarin, Itachi?" sapa Hidan. Dia mundur dari meja, membiarkan roda kursi bekerja. Mata Sasuke memicing. Dari tebakan teraneh, ia tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang masih mengoleksi benda-benda peninggalan Romawi Kuno. Apalagi abad 21, benda seperti itu mungkin hangus dibakar warga. Ia kaget melihat patung-patung tentara salib berjajar di meja kerja kantoran seakan itu action figure biasa. Pantas Itachi sering memberinya peringatan.

"Kenalkan. Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi menggantung jas kerjanya di kursi. Sasuke membungkuk sedikit. Memberi hormat. Desau AC turun sampai dua puluh derajat. Tangan lelaki itu mengepal karena keringatnya tiba-tiba muncul. Khawatir. Semua yang ada di sini bukan teman karibnya. Semuanya memasang ekspektasi luar biasa tinggi. Tiket emas Itachi penyebabnya.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Oho. Ada yang tidak terima.

"Uchiha? LAGI?" Deidara mengibarkan bendera perang detik itu juga.

Preman sengak, aksesoris menumpuk, menudingnya tak percaya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku datang di sini karena diundang. Kemana harga dirimu sebagai penyidik?"

Sinar laser imajineri itu akhirnya terputus karena dehaman dari Itachi. Deidara mendecih, sementara Sasuke menarik bangku di sebelah kakaknya.

"Kenalkan. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, dia adikku—hmm?" ucapan Itachi disela Kisame.

"Nepotisme, huh, Itachi?"

"Aku mengundangnya secara profesional, Kisame." Mata Itachi berubah sepekat darah. "Diamlah." nada yang menuntut kepatuhan. Keheningan segera datang. Bahkan Deidara pun meneguk kembali ludahnya.

"Pertama, aku mengakui kemampuannya. Dia masih muda, dan tidak terikat dengan kepentingan apapun. Kedua, aku bisa mengawasinya agar kasus ini tidak bocor ke publik. Ketiga, kalau dia melakukan kesalahan, aku bisa menjamin ganti rugi kalian, dan orang ini—" Itachi membiarkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. "Tentu akan mendapatkan konsekuensi yang setimpal."

"Oh, tidak ada ampun, bahkan untuk adik sendiri?" Hidan pura-pura terkejut, usahanya mencairkan suasana terbilang percuma, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha mengusir setitik rasa takut—yang mulai menambah beban suasana. "Serius?"

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya.

"Kau ini, jangan bodoh." Kisame tergelak, matanya menyorot pada ekspresi datar Itachi. "Dia itu berdarah dingin. Reptil, kalau kamu mau tahu, dia tak kenal belas kasihan pada kegagalan."

Seketika, bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

* * *

Hinata pikir belakangan ini semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana; jadwalnya melaju di jalur yang tepat. Acara makan malam tempo hari mengusir pergi kerutan di dahi Ayahnya. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata terpaksa membatalkan janji tur keliling Shibuya dengan Karin. Sederhana, Hinata perlu melahap beberapa buku teori administrasi dan bisnis sembari menunggu Neji mengangkat video callnya. Hinata tahu, Hiashi tak sepenuhnya memberi kepercayaan mengurus kontrak Uchiha ini seutuhnya, tetapi Hinata tetap berusaha.

Suara Neji mengalir jernih pada kabel headsetnya. Hinata segera mendongak, dan melihat sepupunya baru selesai mandi. Rambut panjang itu disanggul, menyisakan tetesan air dan bahu tegap milik Neji. London sehari-harinya dingin, dan pasti Neji setiap hari lari supaya badannya tetap segar.

"Halo, Hinata." Neji yang menyapa duluan. Dia menarik turun beberapa buku dan mulai membukanya. "Kudengar dari Paman, kau mulai belajar tekan kontrak ya. Bagaimana?"

Bohong kalau kalimat ramah itu tak membuat Hinata tersipu. Perempuan berambut panjang itu menggeleng pelan. "Biasa saja, Kak. Kabarmu? Aku… aku baru coba. Sama sekali tidak seperti Kak Neji."

"Kau menawarkan apa pada mereka?" tanya Neji cepat.

"Suplai gas dan minyak untuk kebutuhan restoran cabang." Bibir digigit. "A—aku belum berani menawarkan lebih dari itu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga bulan."

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Aku kira, aku ingin tahu dulu kebutuhan mereka cocok dengan kita apa tidak. Kalau ternyata sesuai ekspektasi, kupikir kontrak ini bisa dilanjutkan."

"Hmm, baguslah. Ini pengalaman pertamamu, 'kan? Tidak perlu muluk-muluk. Tetap waspada. Kalau panik, telepon atau kirim email. Aku akan membalasmu secepatnya."

"Terima kasih. Kabarmu bagaimana, Kak Neji?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan. Ini yang lebih penting; sungguh lagi-lagi Neji yang membantunya.

"Lumayan. Sibuk persiapan. Musim ujian minggu depan." Neji meminum cokelat hangat. "Kau kelihatan kurusan. Sekali-sekali jalan dengan temanmu."

Hinata diam sebentar. Memandangi keyboard. "Kak Neji… cepat pulang makanya. Aku akan masak yang banyak untukmu."

"Iya." Suaranya mantap. Paham betul maksud lain dari permintaan Hinata. "Makanan di sini hambar. Kau harus tahu… sup ayamnya hanya pakai krim dan air. Aku tidak mengerti selera orang Eropa, Hinata."

Dan semalaman, Hinata mendengarkan hal-hal menarik dari Neji. Bagaimana pun juga, kakak sepupunya mengusung prinsip makanan rumah adalah yang terbaik, termasuk keluarga dan segala budayanya. Hinata merasa malam itu kepalanya terasa ringan dan enteng.

Dia tidak merasa sendirian.

* * *

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang bertanya. Kita bisa bubar sekarang."

Sasuke merasa bahunya teramat kaku. Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tangannya bergerak mematikan proyektor dan laptop. Deidara tanpa basa-basi segera membanting pintu dan kabur. Kebiasaan buruk, tapi Itachi tampak tidak terganggu. Mereka menghabiskan dua jam penuh membahas kasus yang tercetak pada dokumen berlabel sangat penting. Sasuke menatapnya lagi, dan mencoba menormalkan rima napasnya sendiri.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Hidan heran. Itachi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu bergegas turun menggunakan lift. Hidan berusaha terbiasa melihat si bocah Uchiha satu ini kehilangan arah, ramah sedikit takkan menghancurkan, 'kan? Untuk ukuran pengalaman pertama, sepertinya Sasuke gampang diajak berkoordinasi—maksudnya, tidak seabsolut pertahanan si Kakak.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Ingin dia bersikap lebih jujur; sifatnya arogannya perlu dikurangi dosis. Perutnya masih penuh, Mikoto mencoba menu baru hari ini. Kukusan nasi tim. "Aku—aku sudah kenyang tadi di mobil."

Sama-sama bermarga Uchiha tidak membuat sifat dan sikap Sasuke persis Itachi. Lelaki itu rajin menyimpan setiap catatannya, dan memeriksa kembali apa yang sudah dibicarakan tadi. Tenaganya seperti dikosongkan dari tubuh. Dan Sasuke kelewat malas harus berbasa-basi lagi dengan profil kenalan kakaknya… dibandingkan-bandingkan lagi dengan Itachi… sebuah siklus tanpa akhir.

"Oh." Nadanya menyiratkan bahwa dugaannya benar. Hidan mendekati Sasuke, menaruh telapak tangannya dan merendahkan suara. "Kau mau tahu satu rahasia di tim ini?"

Sasuke sudah memperkirakan suatu saat hal seperti ini perlu ia hadapi. Tapi, tak secepat ini. Dia merasa lidahnya pahit, dan memilih untuk diam saja.

"Deidara, blondie barusan, benci keluargamu. Sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sasori dan aku tak menyukai gaya kakakmu memerintah, tapi dia hebat. Kami harus akui. Dan satu lagi, tim ini tidak akan bertindak menyenangkanmu, meski kau Uchiha. Belum berarti kau setara Itachi. Jangan harap kami tunduk padamu, bocah." bisik Hidan sebelum menepuk punggung Sasuke beberapa kali dan menghilang ditelan pintu ruangan. Musik 70'an mengalun pelan mengetuk kesendirian Sasuke dari player di ujung sana.

* * *

Beritanya tidak dibicarakan di media. Segaris tipis muncul dan menggelap. Hiashi mematikan televisi dan melipat koran paginya. Kabar satu keluarga kenamaan terbunuh dalam satu malam, ujar Hiashi sembari membacakan narasi pesan berantai dari ponselnya. Hinata tidak sempat menangkap siapa, bunyi ponsel Hiashi saling bersahut-sahutan. Dua anggotanya ditemukan tewas terperangkap dalam kamar mandi. Pembunuhan mengerikan; pintunya kedap udara. Tetapi, yang anehnya, dua anggota lain ditemukan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Polisi masih memeriksa penyebab ceceran darah dan tidak adanya barang berharga yang diambil.

Untuk apa melakukan dua cara pembunuhan berbeda dalam satu tempat yang sama? Motif pelaku diduga kuat karena masalah bisnis—ucap Hiashi seperti pembawa acara berita namun datar—Hinata melirik sebentar, lalu menyuapkan kembali nasi ke dalam mulut. Dugaan korban diracun membuatnya mual. Sarapan bersama ayah, di umurnya yang kedua puluh tak begitu buruk. Sudah terlalu lama hubungan mereka renggang, dan Hanabi baru turun menapaki tangga. Tas besar berisi kostum tergantung di punggungnya. Ko sudah memanaskan mesin mobil. Hiashi tidak banyak bicara, hanya menyelipkan nasihat berulang dan Hinata tetap menyimak seksama. Kedua putri Hyuuga itu pun pamit pergi. Hinata tidak biasanya diam, dan Hiashi tidak berusaha lebih bertanya mengapa. Keduanya sama pasifnya.

"Hei, Kak."

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh dari menumpu dagu, membiarkan jalanan berlari mengejarnya. Toko kelontong yang sering ia lewati semasa SMA barusan ditutup dan diberi palang 'Dijual Cepat'. Hanabi paham bentuk wajah Kakaknya menarik rasa simpati. Apalagi usianya menginjak dua puluhan. Hinata kopian Ibu mereka.

"Kau tidak mau melanjutkan baletmu lagi?"

"Eh? Tiba-tiba?" agak panik membayangkan reaksi Hiashi mendengar komentar Hanabi.

"Tidak. Sayang sekali. Kalau cuma kuliah dan menuruti Ayah pasti bosan." Hanabi melanjutkan lagi. "Lagipula, aku tahu kamu masih menyimpan baju latihanmu 'kan?"

"Hm-hm."

"Kalau di posisi Kakak, aku pasti merasa sedih. Maksudku, hobi 'kan tidak berkasta. Hanya karena kebetulan aku menyukai kendo dan judo, dan latihan terus-menerus makanya aku juara. Kau juga sama, 'kan?"

"Balet tidak membuat ayah kita bangga." Hinata berbisik. Tak mau didengar Ko.

"Lalu, Kak, apa yang membuat kita bangga dari diri kita sendiri?"

Pertanyaannya mengambang di udara. Hinata mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada lekuk bahu Hanabi. Si Adik memainkan rambut kakaknya yang tebal dan wangi. Mata Hinata menerawang jauh ke luars, membiarkan Ko mengantar mobil ini menuju sekolah Hanabi, lalu apartemennya.

* * *

Sasuke menjelajahi balkon atas. Dia menggeser ke kiri pintu kaca. Dari kejauhan, samar-samar, matahari akan tenggelam di ufuk. Lengannya beristirahat pada selongsong pipa besi yang dingin. Tokyo Tower berdiri gagah, titik-titik cahaya mulai hidup beruntun. Mata kelamnya kelelahan; dia diam sejenak ketika angin sore menghiburnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak turun? Kakakmu royal. Manfaatkan saja." suara Sasori hampir mengejutkan Sasuke. Tidak bisakah satu manusia berhenti menyebutkan nama Itachi? pikir Sasuke. Pemikiran yang bodoh, karena ini semua tentang Itachi. Bodoh sekali kau, Sasuke.

Lelaki berbulu mata lentik itu menyelonjorkan kaki di balik pagar pembatas balkon. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Cuaca teduh begini paling enak dipakai nikotin untuk meluruskan apa yang kusut dalam kepala. Sasuke menghampiri dan kakinya diketuk Sasori. Bungkusan rokok mild yang sudah dibuka.

"Tidak merokok, huh?" angsuran kotak rokok itu ditarik. Sebuah pemantik dinyalakan sekali, dan embusan nikotin sayup ditelan angin. Hanya mengetes apakah benda kecil ini masih berfungsi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan saat stress? Menjerit di toilet? Alkohol? Atau obat-obatan?"

"Tidak. Tidak semuanya." Sasuke menukas tegas. Dia memandangi Tokyo dari atas; terasa dingin, hampir ke mana pun matanya mengarah, tower-tower tinggi saling berlomba siapa yang duluan bisa mencakar langit.

"Perempuan?"

Sasori kira tebakannya tepat, khe, wajarlah. Sasuke memilih bungkam.

Belakangan ini idenya macet, dan pikirannya tersendat. Seratus persen Sasuke sadar apa yang tengah ia alami. Salahkan hubungannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke terbiasa melampiaskan frustrasi, stress dengan melakukan seks secara regular. Sekarang, keadaan tidak mendukung. Dia enggan menyelesaikan sesi paginya sendirian. Sebetulnya mudah menyetir mobil masuk ke distrik merah, atau pilih random salah satu nama dari chat masuk ponselnya, tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Toh, dari awal, hubungannya dengan Hinata bermula dari tuntutan hormon mereka, bukan?

"Teringat pacarmu?"

Laci memori teratasnya terbuka. Hanya sekali. Hanya sekali, Hinata menghubunginya duluan, dan mengatakan ia butuh bantuan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap manja Hinata; menutup pintu kamar mandi, bertindak dominan, dan tatapan matanya menggoda penuh harapan. Sasuke menganggapnya manis sekali, sungguh, pada titik tertentu ia menilai, meminta Hinata menjadi pacarnya bukanlah suatu masalah, tapi, Sasuke… ciuman hanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih, telunjuk Hinata menghentikan gerak bibir Sasuke tepat ketika lelaki itu hampir lepas kendali. Mungkin hubungan mereka akan mencair, dan Sasuke akan berpikir mereka saling bebas menikmati tanpa ada penghalang, pikiran seperti itu melekat sampai matahari terbit kembali, dan Hinata menjadi Hinata lagi, dan hari-hari mereka berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya. Hinata tidak mencintainya.

"Diamlah. Kau cerewet sekali."

Insiden kemarin lalu memperparah segalanya. Peredaran Hinata di kampus lenyap seketika. Ia sulit menemukan Hinata di mana pun, sebut itu perpustakaan dan lapangan bola. Dia biasa menolak perempuan tanpa basi-basi. Ironinya, saat Sasuke sibuk mengisi microsoft word di apartemen, ia berkali-kali berharap ada Hinata yang terlelap kecapaian dalam balutan selimutnya. Atau, setidaknya, membuat tumpukan cucian piring dan isi kulkasnya terpakai.

Dunia bekerja secara adil. Kemarin Hinata yang mengejar dan berusaha memperbaiki keretakan yang ada. Sekarang, Hinata yang pergi. Dan Sasuke berusaha menggapai seberang jurang yang makin melebar. Hinata tak pernah lagi mengangkat telepon Sasuke. Tote bag Star Wars itu masih terlipat rapi di lemari Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Telunjuk Sasori mengetuk ujung rokoknya. Debu merah jatuh dan tak pernah sampai menyentuh aspal. "Kakak dan adik mirip mukanya. Beda kelakuannya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Itachi."

"Memang tidak sama. Sekali lihat, kau beda jauh dengannya."

Sasuke menoleh. Setiap hari ia menerima penilaian di mana Itachi ada di langit, sementara ia di dasar bumi. Kenapa ia tak terbiasa juga? "Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu tempatku."

"Ah, adik yang malang." Sasori bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celananya. Dia tidak tahu ternyata ada Uchiha sejenis Sasuke. "Hidup di balik bayang-bayang kakaknya."

Lelaki berwajah remaja itu melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sasuke menggeram. Dia berharap Hinata pergi terbawa musim, tetapi ketika ia menutup kelopak mata, hanya senyum perempuan itu yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak." Dia mendongak, matanya tampak gelisah. Kedua ujung jari telunjuknya bermain. "T-tapi aku punya seseorang yang kusukai."

"Baguslah. Biar hubungan ini tidak jadi rumit."

Saat itu kata-katanya mungkin lepas tanpa ada ketakutan. Seandainya ia punya kesempatan melihat cara nasib berjalan, Sasuke pasti akan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Karena penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

* * *

Hinata kini menarik napas—panjang—lalu membalikkan ponselnya.

Dia tahu, dua pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Hinata memaafkannya tanpa perlu lelaki itu bicara. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu, Hinata juga punya perasaan. Perempuan itu berniat akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti ini; mula-mula memutus kontak. Apa yang perlu dipertahankan? Sementara mereka mulai memilih kesibukan masing-masing.

Toh, Hinata berpikir, Sasuke punya segalanya. Dia takkan pernah merasa kurang. Dan aku, dari awal, tidak mengisi kekosongan apapun di dalam hidupnya. Apalagi menjadi bagian darinya.

Getar ponselnya tidak sabaran. Mejanya bergetar. Beberapa pasang mata di sebelahnya cukup terganggu, dan Hinata terpaksa menolak telepon masuk. Dan membiarkan hpnya terperangkap di dalam tas. Sudahlah, Sasuke. Jangan hubungi aku lagi.

Dan seseorang menepuk tangannya. Jantung Hinata serasa terlonjak dari rangka.

"K—Karin?"

"Ha-lo!" bisik Karin ceria. Hinata langsung menyadari kehadiran empat buku teks fisika dan kimia yang dijinjing kawannya. Musim ujian pertengahan semester telah datang. Tak heran perpustakaan mulai padat dan bangku yang biasanya diselimuti debu kini mulai ditarik dan digunakan. "Sebelahmu kosong?"

"Tentu." Hinata menggeser buku-bukunya ke pinggir. Karin menumpuk buku-bukunya dan mulai mencocokkan catatan kecil di ponsel dengan hasil jarahannya dari rak-rak setempat.

"Sendirian? Tidak bareng dengan temanmu itu, yang cepol dua?"

"Oh, Tenten. Dia ada kerja kelompok. Presentasi kelas berbeda."

"Oalah. Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Makan?"

"Hmm. Iseng yuk, ke Hukum."

"Oh, aku mau lihat gebetanku."

"O-oh,"

"Pokoknya kamu tahu siapa nanti."

* * *

Selama ini, Sasuke masa bodoh membaur dengan pergaulan sekitar. Ia membiasakan diri untuk tidak banyak bicara. Pelajaran hidup; Sasuke tidak berpikir gen bagus Uchiha sebagai karunia. Beban, iya. Makanya, Sasuke paling malas pakai mobil—kecuali jika mendesak atau alasan bagus lainnya. Sehari-hari ia memilih berjalan kaki atau naik kereta—meskipun agak lama karena rutenya memutar. Mobilnya pernah dipasangi kamera pengintai, dan sejak saat itu Sasuke membiasakan diri membatasi pembicaraan. Sesekali boleh kalau ia bosan atau terburu-buru. Biasanya, hadiah dari Ibunya terparkir aman di bawah pengawasan petugas keamanan apartemen.

Kantin fakultas hukum sengaja dirancang sedemikian rupa. Minim kaca, dan semuanya menghadap taman terbuka. Bangunan ini dikenal karena air mancurnya yang indah, koleksi bunga-bunga bugenvil turut menjadi kesenangan tersendiri selama puluhan tahun. Sasuke baru sadar, ia lebih sering menghindar dari ajakan teman-teman barunya. Ia terbiasa mengandalkan kehadiran Naruto dan kerap membuang waktu di lapangan basket atau fakultas sastra.

Ia menerima tatapan aneh dari Sabaku, Nara, dan pokoknya siapapun yang duduk bersama mereka. Toh, tidak ada yang salah bukan, memesan menu dari kantin jurusannya sendiri?

Sasuke mengantri selayaknya mahasiswa biasa. Bermain ponsel sekadar berselancar membaca artikel dari Elon Musk. Pokoknya apa saja untuk memusatkan perhatian dan ada alasan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung kantin.

"Halo, Sasuke~" salah satu perempuan (mungkin dari kelas mana, tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu) menyapanya. Sasuke menerima kembalian dari petugas dan mencari bangku yang kosong. "Biasanya kulihat kau bersama Naruto? Ada apa? Jarang sekali kau makan di sini~"

"Diamlah. Bukan urusanmu." hardik si Uchiha singkat.

Sebuah rangkulan Sasuke terima. Ia menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru berani sekali melayangkan lengannya pada Sasuke. Kaki si Nara memandu Sasuke ke tempat kosong dan punya privilege tersendiri. Meja besar menghadap taman. Sasuke mencatat di kepala, ternyata bangku kantin pun sudah dikuasai kasta atau kelompok berbeda.

"Di sini kosong. Jangan berpikiran buruk, aku tak menganggapmu sebagai musuh di luar kelas."

"Baguslah. Aku pun." Keduanya duduk, dan teman-teman Shikamaru mulai bergantian menyerang Sasuke dengan rasa heran. "Maaf mengganggu kalian."

"Santai sajalah." Shikamaru menaruh topangan kaki di meja. Etika yang menyentil jengkel si bocah Uchiha. "Ada apa? Biasanya kulihat kau nongkrong di lapangan."

"Perhatian sekali." Sasuke membiarkan si Sabaku mengamatinya selayaknya benda kuno kesayangan para arkeolog. "Kau punya waktu lebih memperhatikanku."

"Kau ini tidak sadar apa bagaimana? Hampir semua cewek membicarakanmu sampai kupingku panas." Shikamaru menguap. "Aku cuma ingin tahu saja kehidupan seseorang yang dianggap dewa oleh kebanyakan perempuan."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Obrolan omong-kosong.

"Ya, rumor kau itu gay punya probabilitas di atas lima puluh persen."

Shikamaru terkekeh sendiri. "Kupikir ada benarnya juga. Kalau kuamati, sih, iya."

Kali ini kupingnya menegak. Ia berhenti mengunyah. "Tidak."

"Untuk pernyataan yang mana?"

"Oh, Nara, aku tidak berminat berdebat kali ini." Sasuke agak meninggikan intonasi. Dia bangkit dari meja.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke bergegas mencari mesin penjual minum. Malas sekali mengantri, lihat stand-stand makanan hari ini padat. Ada apa? Begitu ia mendongak sedikit, umbul-umbul seminar umum menyapanya penuh kejutan. Dasar. Masih ada dua orang lagi di depannya sebelum air mineral jatuh dari etalase dan mengenyahkan haus sekaligus jengkel atas ulah teman-temannya.

"Hinata, kau lihat ke utara. Si Sasuke. Kita datang mau lihat dia, aku sih, lebih tepatnya." tunjuk Karin, mengarah pada kerumumunan kantin. Mudah bagi Hinata mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud si rambut merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki yang belakangan ini mengganggu ponselnya?

Mata Hinata membulat. Barusan ia setuju atas usulan Karin. Hinata tahu betul Sasuke jarang sekali mengopi di kantin Hukum. Jadi, ketika ia duluan tersadar bahwa Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapan mesin minuman kaleng, perempuan itu memutuskan membungkus pesanan sushinya saja.

"Loh, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Karin dari balik bahu Hinata.

"Karin, aku… aku… boleh tidak kita pindah ke kantin jurusanku? Uhm, di sini…." Hinata panik sendiri.

Karin mengerjap, dan menyapukan pandangan.

"Ramai sekali, sih. Lagipula bangku semuanya terisi penuh."

Kepala Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk. Dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, sampai-sampai ia menerima kembalian gemetaran. Uang koinnya berjatuhan dan menggelinding. Perempuan itu beringsut menunduk, dan Karin semakin heran dengan tingkah tak biasa kawannya yang satu ini.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa tadi Sasuke mengamatimu—seperti memanggilmu." Karin jujur terhadap pikirannya. Salah satu nilai yang tidak bisa Hinata punya. Si Hyuuga berpikir dulu sebelum bicara.

"Uhm… Sasuke Uchiha?" ujarnya lemah. Nama yang belakangan ini tak pernah ia pedulikan lagi di kotak masuk maupun chatnya. Karin memperbaiki kacamata, agak bingung membaca kesedihan dan sendu yang menyergap raut wajah Hinata.

"Siapa lagi menurutmu? Ada Sasuke lain?" retoris. Karin agak ragu dengan pendengarannya, tetapi ia bersikeras mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan jelas.

"Lalu… menurutmu dia ada urusan apa denganku? Maksudku, orang sepertiku?" tanya Hinata pelan. Dia menarik garis antara matanya dengan mata Karin. Menunggu sembari mengamankan buku teks dalam pelukan.

"Hmm…" Karin memasukkan banyak aspek pada sisi pro dan kontra hipotesisnya. Dia menilai penampilan, sikap, sifat, dan kegiatan keseharian Hinata—sejauh yang ia tahu. "Bisa karena… kau pernah ikut proyek dosen? Atau papermu menarik perhatiannya? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, sih." Akhirnya Karin menyerah juga. Tidak ada gunanya menghakimi atau menuding Hinata tanpa dasar yang kuat.

"Begitu…" Hinata tidak mau menengok ke belakang. Bisa runyam segalanya jika Sasuke menghampiri (terburuk) atau kembali memanggilnya. Kakinya bergegas tergesa. Menyeret lengan Karin tergesa. "A-ayo Karin… sepuluh menit lagi kelas pengantar sosiologiku dimulai…"

* * *

 _"Masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

 _"Kupikir… hubungan kita jangan sampai merambat keluar dari urusan kamar. Cukup di sini. Tidak lebih."_

 _Aturan keempat, ia yang menciptakan. Sekarang siapa yang melanggar? Dari awal, Hinata yang paling paham risikonya._

* * *

Karena pertimbangan jarak dan waktu, Itachi memutuskan menginap tiga hari di apartemen Sasuke. Adiknya naik ke atas duluan, dan Itachi sibuk mencari parkiran mobil. Basement lingkaran cukup penuh, dan akhirnya dia berhasil juga mematikan mesin. Harusnya Sasuke membantunya mengeluarkan tas dan bungkusan plastik berisi makanan instan—keripik, ayam krispi, soda, dan manis-manis. Berani taruhan, Mikoto pasti histeris juga melihat anak-anaknya punya kecenderungan meracuni tubuh mereka.

Ketika Itachi mendorong pintu Sasuke yang tak dikunci, matanya tak sengaja menemukan hal menarik. Pelukannya penuh kantung kertas dan plastik belanja. Bukan halangan untuk mengamati cermat rak sepatu Sasuke. Satu lemari pendek seukuran lututnya. Itachi duduk di undakan dan menaruh pada sekat kosong di susunan atas. Seharusnya sepatu Sasuke mengisi semua sekat, akan tetapi beberapa sepatunya dibiarkan teronggok dan ditutupi kain perca.

Untuk siapa celah ini tersedia?

Itachi mengerjap. Dia berjalan tanpa derit. Kakinya masih berlapis kaus tebal.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Siapa pacarmu?"

"Eh?" Sasuke tak mendengarkan dengan jelas. Tangannya sibuk mengikat tali apron, dan mulai menyalakan kompor elektrik. Api birunya menyala membentuk lingkaran. Setelah ia menaruh panci air di atasnya, ia menoleh sebentar sebelum merobek bungkusan bumbu mie.

Itachi membiarkan matanya menyisir sudut terlupakan apartemen Sasuke. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari televisi, meja, sofa, karpet. Instingnya terbiasa dilatih untuk melacak. Gerak-gerik adiknya terlalu membosankan diajak berdebat. Itachi merasa semakin penasaran. Alisnya mengerut ketika ia mendapati barang yang mengikat rapi tirai putih milik Sasuke. Begitu dihampiri dan ia lepas dari tirai, Itachi merasa deduksinya tidak begitu payah.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ini ikat rambut D&C asli. Kutebak, pacarmu kaya?"

Ah, sial. Itu milik Hinata dan Sasuke lupa, sangat lupa menyisir apartemennya bersih sebelum kedatangan Itachi kemari. Dua minggu belakangan ia merasa ikat rambut tersebut sudah sepatutnya tergantung di situ tanpa menyadari siapa pemiliknya. Kakaknya itu bukan orang bodoh dan tidak akan berhenti interogasi sebelum dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Bukan pacarku." Sasuke menjawab diplomatis. Pelan-pelan membiarkan kucuran air keran membasahi tangan dan tomat dalam wadah. Dia menulis catatan di kepalanya agar lainkali takkan pernah mengizinkan Hinata merapikan kamarnya. Tidak akan pernah. Dan berdoa supaya Itachi mendadak tidak berminat intervensi privasinya—suatu kemustahilan yang sangat ia harapkan.

Senyum Itachi mengembang. "Oke, oke. Aku bukan pembaca pikiran." Katanya sembari mengangkat tangan seperti penjahat yang tengah dikepung polisi. Kekehan yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi perempuan ini sepertinya sering datang ke sini. Dia mengikat tiraimu dengan benda pribadinya, Sasuke." satu deduksi yang menyentak Sasuke. Hampir-hampir lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya—dan berarti sepuluh poin kemenangan untuk Itachi. Nada kakaknya terdengar riang, tapi dia pandai sekali menekan rasa panik adiknya. Itachi punya kesenangan tersendiri menggoda adik satu-satunya.

"Oh, jangan coba-coba membongkar kamarku." Sasuke menoleh begitu tersadar apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi selanjutnya. Melempar pandangan mengerikan. Sebuah ancaman. Bola matanya memerah. Bagi Itachi apa yang menakutkan? Di matanya, Sasuke terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang tertangkap basah menyembunyikan ikan. Ikan apa? Itachi sudah mendorong kamar tidur Sasuke.

"Terlambat." Laci kamarnya ditarik. Di antara buku saku bersampul kulit, gulungan perban, dan beberapa benda keperluan kuliah, Itachi menemukan sekotak bungkus pengaman. Sasuke sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Wow."

"Simpan!" Sasuke terlihat garang, persis seperti iguana padang pasir yang marah. Sudahlah, Itachi tak perlu mempermalukannya lebih dari ini. "Aku menyesal kau menginap di sini. Pergi!"

"Hmm." Seolah tidak mendengar, Itachi malah sibuk menimbang-nimbang pembelaan dari setiap inchi kamar Sasuke. Terkesan terlalu rapi—dan malah dibuat-buat. Pastinya, ada sesuatu yang ingin dihilangkan segera. Mulai dari tatanan bantal, sampai memeriksa rak buku adiknya. Barangkali terselip barang yang bisa dijadikan bahan bulan-bulanan? Itachi tahu ia menyalahi prinsip privasi, tapi sesekali kalau korbannya adalah Sasuke, tak mengapa bukan?

"Aku penasaran. Demi Odin, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Cukup sebut namanya dan aku berhenti bertanya." Itachi diam-diam membandingkan memori terakhir ia mendarat di apartemen Sasuke, mencocokkan sikap sehari-hari adiknya, dan menggabungkannya dengan sikap defensif Sasuke barusan. Rasa penasarannya digaruk keras. Siapa? Siapa yang bisa membuat adiknya makin mengkhawatirkan seperti ini?

"Dan kau pasti akan mencari datanya langsung lewat internet atau data pemerintah." Tukas Sasuke cepat. Selagi mienya mengembang dan menyerap air, sempat terlintas mie bagian Itachi ia campur dengan insektisida kalengan di bawah wastafel. Sasuke merencanakan sederet rute pembunuhan di kepalanya—tetapi mengingat kuasa Itachi bahkan dapat menggiringnya ke jalan yang lebih menyedihkan daripada mati. "Memangnya aku lupa kau punya kartu ajaib?"

Sebagai kepala investigasi, Itachi mengantongi surat izin sakti yang membuat rumah sakit pun tertunduk lesu begitu ada permintaan mengobrak-abrik kamar mayat. Apalagi membuka data pelanggan dari provider komunikasi lokal. Huh, Sasuke mendengus.

"Woah. Protektif sekali."

"Diam!"

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah lama juga ya kalau kulihat dari—hmm?" Tangan Itachi mengusap dagu. Hipotesis pertama, Sasuke sedang ada masalah dengan partnernya. Kentara—jika tidak ada masalah, pasti Sasuke ringan mengenalkan nama kekasihnya. Hipotesis kedua, hubungan mereka dari awal tidak ada. Sasuke mencoba bermain peran seperti lelaki brengsek dan tidak ingin diketahui orang. Antara yang pertama dan kedua, Itachi lebih condong pada yang terakhir. Sasuke enggan menyebutkan nama dan dia terkesan menutupi apa yang tengah terjadi. Menarik juga. Motifnya apa? Adrenalinnya mendadak bangkit.

"Bagaimana pertemuan makan malam kemarin?"

"Baiklah kalau kau betulan tak mau bicara. Jujur kukira kau sudah berencana ke Amerika, pergi bersama Naruto, dan bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan argumen cadangan pada Ayah sebagai dukungan dan rasa sayangku padamu—tapi kau suka wanita, toh."

Itachi berselonjor di sofa. Meramaikan apartemen ini dengan nyanyian iklan dari televisi. Sejujurnya, ia tak keberatan jika Sasuke berniat kabur bersama Naruto. Lelaki dewasa itu menumpukkan kaki di bahu sofa, terkikik geli.

"Itachi—grrr!"

"Okay, okay." Itachi mengecilkan volume dan meraih bungkusan keripik yang paling besar. " _Perfectly fine_. Aku datang bersama Ayah karena Obito mendadak ada keperluan. Bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Oh. Bicara tentang penurunan harga minyak pasaran?"

"Basa-basinya itu. Tapi aku tahu, Madara dan Ayah mengincar kontrak kerja."

"Dapat?"

"Makanya Ayah langsung mengajakku."

"Wuah. Sekali makan malam langsung setuju. Mencurigakan."

"Ahaha, kau ini." Itachi menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Sasuke. "Anak sulung mereka agak pemalu. Tapi cukup pintar untuk seukuran ojou-sama yang lainnya."

"Tumben kau menaruh perhatian pada cewek. Biasanya yang kau ceritakan kalau tidak jauh-jauh Konan, paling Yuugao. Dan dua-duanya punya pacar."

" _That's the point_." Cognac koleksi Sasuke dikeluarkan dari lemari es. Itachi mencari-cari sloki bagus dari lemari atas adiknya. Dia mencungkil es batu dari cetakan di freezer. Bunyi keluntung mengisi dasar sloki. Itachi mengingat cara perempuan itu kemarin lalu menyesap wine yang ia tuangkan. "Cewek ini terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Tidak melihatku seperti cewek umumnya."

"Mungkin pura-pura. Tahu-tahu, rawr." Balas Sasuke asal.

"Habis, aku sengaja menumpahkan tehnya sampai roknya basah."

Sasuke menatap Itachi tak berkedip. "Nekat."

"Dan reaksi dia malah menunduk, minta maaf, dan langsung ke toilet."

"Ayah bagaimana?"

"Dia menginjak kakiku." Ancaman yang dilancarkan Fugaku dari tatapan bukan soal besar bagi Itachi. Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahu inosen dan lebih tertarik mengingat bagaimana seorang Hyuuga dewasa mendidik penerusnya.

"Oh. Kasihan juga. Berarti dia memang tidak tertarik padamu, Itachi."

"Ya. Setelah dari toilet, roknya kering. Kutebak dia ke laundry hotel. Dan cuma tersenyum. Bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus. Itu tandanya kau semakin tua."

"Ya… mungkin kalau ada makan malam selanjutnya, bisa jadi aku akan mengenalkanmu. Sebagai calon istriku."

"Pernikahan karena uang? Klise sekali." ledek Sasuke. Topik pernikahan di keluarga Uchiha jarang disertai alasan cinta. Umumnya, karena dia keturunan itulah, atau keluarganya kayalah, atau apa. Orang tuanya sendiri pun terikat pada janji pernikahan karena Fugaku butuh Mikoto untuk mengukuhkan posisinya di hierarki keluarga. Menyedihkan? Iya. Setidaknya, Fugaku dan Mikoto berusaha menjadi figur orang tua yang baik bagi kedua anaknya.

"Oh, tidak seremeh itu. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe yang butuh uang."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini, dia menuntut penjelasan lebih. Baginya, Itachi membosankan. Berlebihan sampai-sampai tidak ada sela untuk bernapas lega. Makanya, kekaguman Sasuke memadam seiring waktu… jenis kagumnya tidak lagi buta seperti dahulu. Dia sadar dan paham, Kakaknya berkorban banyak demi apa yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Aku baru berminat."

Itachi beres menaruh cognac di atas meja tengah. Dia mengikat tinggi rambut gondrongnya dengan ikat rambut milik Hinata. "Loh, hujan deras." Pintu balkon digeser supaya hujan tidak menyeret air ke dalam. Ramalan cuaca tampaknya tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, pikir Itachi. Seharusnya malam ini cerah, bintang dan bulan mengadu siapa yang paling terang.

"Mienya sudah matang." Kuahnya meletup-letup berwarna merah. Itachi menyiapkan dua mangkok besar dan mengisinya dengan potongan sayur. Kompor dimatikan. "Siapapun dia, kuharap jangan mengangguku saja. dan oh, terima kasih sudah membawa pergi kakakku yang menyebalkan."

Tawa Itachi meledak.

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke bergerak memindahkan panci ke wastafel. Hujan deras seperti ini paling sempurna ditemani ramen penuh tomat dan daging. Apalagi Itachi menyelundupkan banyak keripik dan cola. Tinggal memutar film thriller, rasanya Itachi tak buruk juga sebagai kakak.

"Hinata." Itachi bersenandung kecil. "Hinata Hyuuga."

Panci mie hampir tergelincir dari genggaman Sasuke.

Cipratan air panas mendarat di punggung tangan Itachi. "Aw, hati-hati, Sasuke! panas sekali tahu!" Itachi segera memutar keran, dingin air membasuh kulitnya. Melanjutkan kembali ceritanya yang sempat terputus. "Kubilang saja, nih, dia itu dari luar kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja. Tak kusangka dia mengikuti alur proses pengadilan orang departemen—hei, Sasuke. Mienya jatuh semua ke wastafel..."


	6. Chapter 6

jangan memaksakan diri membaca fanfiksi ini, kalau memang anda tak suka. _seriously_. [REVISED: minor goofies]

* * *

cognac

naruto © masashi kishimoto

* * *

Hari yang dinanti datang juga.

Antusiasme Hinata tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Sebelum tidur, ia mengecek kurva dari laman resmi bursa saham. Berita yang masuk ke ponsel saat kuliah tidak pernah ia lewatkan. Meskipun menyita alokasi waktu untuk bermain dan makan bersama teman terbaiknya, Hinata membiarkan tubuhnya kerja rodi mendengarkan podcast _crypto-currency_. Apapun ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan muka Ayah dan nama Hyuuga. Botolan vitamin dan tablet suplemen berjejer di konter dapurnya. Selama ini, Hinata menjauhkan kafein dari lambungnya. Seminggu belakangan, ketimbang ia dirawat di klinik karena asam lambungnya naik, mau tak mau Hinata menggantungkan nasib pada kopi dan snack gandum.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan, Hiashi bercerita putra sulung Fugaku punya sejumlah kemiripan dengan Hinata: ahli waris keluarga, memiliki adik, tetapi jejak rekor Itachi terdengar surealis. Kelap-kelip Tokyo malam hari seperti pantulan permata. Selain sekumpulan remaja menghambur dari bar dan karaoke, dia melihat pula wajah-wajah tua berhamburan dari lorong stasiun. Diam-diam, bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Dia akan berhadapan dengan level teratas macam Itachi.

Ayahnya dan Ko masih mengurus surat undangan di resepsionis. Hinata berputar sebentar di depan dinding-dinding kaca, sadar hari ini ia tampil berbeda. Kedua telinganya dipasangi giwang mutiara. Supaya senada, Hanabi meminjamkan kalung yang sama untuk Hinata. Gaun berlengan tiga perempat di bawah lutut pilihan Karin memuji putih pucat kulitnya dengan warna biru kabut.

Hinata merapikan dan menyampirkan rambutnya di bahu kiri. Apalagi bibirnya dibubuhi lipgloss merah muda—menorehkan kesan anggun. Kombinasi monokrom menetralkan aura inosen dari wajah Hinata menjadi dewasa. Remaja tanggung itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang berlapis sarung hitam berenda, terlintas ide menghadiahi Karin atas jasa profesionalnya mendandani Hinata.

 _Hmm…_ sepertinya snack sehat untuk seminggu ide biasa, tapi yang biasa, biasanya paling dibutuhkan.

Hinata pikir, keberanian menjadi syarat penting ketika menghadapi Itachi, dan dia tidak mau menjadi palsu demi decak kagum dari orang lain. Pada akhirnya, Hinata menenangkan paru-parunya dengan tarikan napas panjang. Dia tidak perlu berpura-pura kalau tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau mencoba menaikkan citra dan menunjukkan dia ada. Perlahan, tali tambang yang melilit perutnya menghilang.

"Kuharap Nona baik-baik saja," Ko pamit dan menunggu di paviliun depan. Hiashi mengangguk, dan Hinata berterima kasih. Pengasuhnya sejak kecil tak pernah berubah. Selalu mendengarkan dan memahami Hinata. Terlebih ketika Hanabi lahir, rasa sayang Ko kepada kedua putri Hyuuga itu semakin melimpah dengan kadar yang seimbang. Malahan, Ko menjaga Hinata dan adiknya telaten selayaknya mengasuh anak sendiri. Hinata menyelipkan uang tambahan dan memastikan Ko bisa mencicipi kue di kafe hotel selama Hinata dan ayahnya bertemu keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Ko. Doakan aku."

* * *

 _[Kabar siang. Kamis, tanggal X-X-2017, keluarga Kohaku ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Keluarga pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan Kelvin Chemical Industry tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Kelima anggota keluarga tersebut ditemukan tidak bernyawa di rumah mereka. Polisi dan penyidik telah dikerahkan. Berdasarkan keterangan sementara, pelaku menggunakan zat kimia dan penyekapan terhadap korban. Motif diduga kuat alasan ekonomi dan masalah pribadi—]_

Tiga hari kemudian, beritanya baru diangkat media. Berita tersebut jernih, seperti berada di lapisan teratas dari campur-baur dengung speaker berbagai toko, riuh pejalan kaki, dan bunyi kendaraan.

Hinata terpaku di tengah kerumunan pengguna zebra-cross. Entahlah, firasat buruk sekejap mencengkeram kedua betisnya. Selembar pamflet kelas balet kusut dalam genggaman tangannya. Berita yang telah beredar di pesan grup berantai milik Hiashi dibacakan ulang oleh penyiar yang wajahnya buram ditimpa terik sinar matahari. Pukul dua siang lewat, Hinata bergegas menuju Shibuya. Tenten dan Karin—jadwal asistensi memenjarakan mereka berdua dan Hinata tidak mau merepotkan dan menambah masalah. _Ding dong ding dong_. Lampu lalu lintas telah berganti dan memberi sinyal agar Hinata segera mempercepat langkah. Hari ini keputusannya telah bulat. Kelas balet di Tokyo sedang membuka pendaftaran kelas—dia tidak mau kehilangan tujuan hidupnya lagi. Sendirian, Hinata menyisiri trotoar, dan mengerti bahwa ia selama ini terperangkap dalam sangkar emas. Pepohonan tampak rimbun, memayungi Hinata dengan bayang-bayang teduh. Hinata tahu betul, bahwa penyesalan, bisa mengikuti hidupnya sampai ke ujung dunia.

* * *

Dara ayu ini mengekori ayahnya seperti anak ayam. Mereka bergerak ke lantai tiga, dan diarahkan menuju meja privat di sayap barat. Ornamen ruangan disusun dari ukiran mahogani. Restoran ini mengusung eksotisme arsitektur Jepang dengan Eropa, ruangan ini didesain senyaman mungkin dengan lukisan-lukisan kontemporer, pencahayaan dari lampu gantung, dan aksen detail dari bunga-bunga rampai. Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruang _prime suit,_ aromaterapi mempersilakan masuk dua Hyuuga tersebut.

Tak jauh dari pembatas berupa kaca yang memisahkan kebisingan jalan raya dan alunan penyanyi jazz, sudah ada dua pria dewasa menunggu kedatangan mereka. Hiashi membungkukkan badan, dan Hinata mengikutinya. Pria dengan garis muka yang kaku mengenalkan diri sebagai Fugaku. Hiashi mengangguk dan mengenalkan Hinata setelahnya.

"Selamat malam. Saya Hinata Hyuuga." uluran jabat tangan Hinata bersambut. Hinata tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Benaknya tengah memetakan arah kurva saham tadi sore, dan memastikan baterai ponselnya penuh. Seandainya ia lupa, Hinata masih bisa menarik simpulan singkat perkiraan angka-angka bursa mendarat di titik mana.

"Saya Itachi Uchiha." yang lebih muda membalas ramah. Hinata agak kaget menerima perlakuan bersahabat dan profesional seperti ini. "Senang bertemu Anda, Tuan dan Nona Hyuuga."

"Terima kasih, Fugaku. Kudengar kau akan datang dengan dua putramu?" Hiashi membuka percakapan. Kursi-kursi sudah diisi, dan Hinata mengambil keputusan teraman. Matanya fokus pada gelas-gelas yang mengilap. Telinganya dipasang, dan dia menyerah atas keinginan mengimpresi si sulung Uchiha demi sebuah senyum dari ayahnya. Biarkan ini berjalan semestinya. _Tenang, Hinata. kamu bisa._ Mantra ini terus berulang dirapalkan sampai mengalir di setiap jalur neutron Hinata.

Kedua lelaki Uchiha sekilas tampak jauh berbeda dari wajah Sasuke yang feminin. Rasa familiar itu datang dari figur halus tulang hidung Itachi. Entahlah, baru memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran penggemar Sasuke ketika melihat idolanya. Kekagumannya tidak melebihi batas-batas yang wajar. Ketidakadilan Dewa bisa ditemukan dari diri Itachi. Hinata mengangguk. Pasti Tuan Fugaku dulu melempari kuil se-Jepang dengan sekarung koin emas ketika istrinya mengandung.

"Oh, Sasuke. Dia tengah sibuk kepanitiaan kampus. Jadi, hanya Itachi yang kebetulan kosong. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hiashi?"

Hinata mendongak. _Kakaknya Sasuke?_ Rasa keterkejutannya dapat ditutupi dengan baik. _Tenang, Hinata, tenang. Tarik napas… jangan berlebihan. Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada._

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan kecemasannya dengan mengamati Itachi sebentar.

Jika Sasuke dianugerahi fitur lembut dan menciptakan kesan awet-muda, maka Itachi adalah jenis yang mewah. Sasuke membiarkan rambut belakangnya pendek, sementara rambut panjang Itachi membingkai wajah aristokrat itu dengan sempurna. Bagi Hinata yang lahir dari keluarga berpenampilan klasik seperti Neji, Hiashi, dan Hizashi, mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui Itachi punya mata yang rupawan. Bingkai bulu matanya tajam, dan iris hitamnya benar-benar serupa intan yang merebut perhatian.

Pantas Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa kakaknya orang hebat. _Tidak ada argumen kontra._

Hinata diam, menunduk. Separuh dirinya terintimidasi, sementara separuh dirinya yang lain mati-matian memupuk rasa percaya diri yang nyaris hangus menjadi abu. Ahli waris Hyuuga ini memilih menyimak percakapan Ayahnya sembari merapikan set peralatan makan. Dia tak punya keberanian menegakkan wajah setara dengan Itachi.

 _Hinata, ayo, tegakkan badanmu._

* * *

"Asumsi hanya menyesatkanmu, Sasuke." Itachi memberinya ungkapan selamat datang dengan cara yang eksentrik. Kakaknya tengah duduk meluruskan kaki di sofa, tidak berniat menanggalkan jasnya—dia pulang duluan dari si adik. Lengan Itachi menelekan dagu, mengamati Sasuke yang melempar pantatnya di kursi meja makan. Adiknya mengernyitkan kening, masih mencanangkan deklarasi perang dingin pasca insiden kemarin lalu. Kerasukan apa Itachi bertingkah selayaknya filsuf kuno? Tetapi sifat dan sikap Itachi rumit dan sulit diterka, bahkan oleh Madara sekalipun.

"Kau terlalu banyak fokus pada hal trivial dan kehilangan hal paling esensial." keseriusan kental dalam suara serak Itachi. Jiwanya hidup di dimensi berbeda dari Uchiha kebanyakan. Jauh lebih tinggi. Ayahnya memutuskan menyerah atas Itachi. "Ketidaktahuan sangat sulit diubah. Bagaimana kita bisa berkembang kalau apa yang kita kenal hanya regulasi dan konsep kabur tentang realita?"

Sasuke melompat bangkit dari kursinya, mencari sisa makanan dari microwave. Menulikan telinganya, menganggap si kakak mengoceh sendirian. Peduli setan.

Itachi melanjutkan lagi, tatapannya sulit diartikan. "Sungguh bodoh, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang belum dilihat dan diketahui."

Sasuke menemukan sekantung hamburger di antara hamburan sachet saus tomat. Buru-buru dia melahapnya tanpa berterima kasih pada si Kakak. Dia tidak memaknai kalimat kakaknya dengan seksama. Perutnya mesti diisi sebelum kemudian hari ia sadar bagaimana kakaknya selalu berhasil memenangkan berbagai macam taktik pertempuran.

"Cari tahu kebenarannya. Kuberitahu, asumsi mengantarmu pada kesalahan penafsiran. Hanya akan memakanmu hidup-hidup dengan penyesalan, Sasuke."

* * *

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa seperti dulu. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak, sementara umur makin tua. Anakku dua-duanya perempuan, aku merasa senang kalau kau penasaran." kata Hiashi. Raut wajahnya berkeriput: bukti ia mengasihi anaknya dengan cara yang ia yakini. "Aku harus menjaga dan membekali mereka sedemikian rupa, Fugaku."

Bagi Hinata yang tinggal bersama dengan Hiashi, selama dua puluh tahun kurang, Ayahnya bukan orang yang pandai menuangkan perasaan. Bukan pujangga. Kalimat barusan membuat dada Hinata digenangi nostalgia, bahagia;

"Tidak masalah. Kudengar Nona Hyuuga kuliah di Ilmu Politik Todai?" tanya Fugaku. Dia dikaruniai dua anak laki-laki, dan postur Hinata mengingatkannya pada Mikoto. Dulu dia melihat Hinata masih dalam buaian ibunya, dan ternyata waktu berlari sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu, Hinata dan Sasuke masuk tahun ketiga kuliah.

Hiashi menyimak ketenangan anaknya dalam menghilangkan gagap. Malam ini, ia kira Hinata pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga.

"Betul, Tuan Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu, kau kenal Sasuke tidak? Dia jurusan Hukum."

"Uhm," Hinata mencoba peruntungannya kali ini. Dia tidak akan berbohong, tetapi jawaban diplomatis sungguh akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari kecurigaan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mendesak. "Saya jarang keluar dari fakultas. Uhm, saya memang terlalu fokus di kegiatan jurusan sendiri."

"Oh, bagus. Pertahankan, Nona Hyuuga. Itu baik untuk membangun relasi dan mengumpulkan pengalaman."

"Panggil saya Hinata saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku pun. Itachi."

"Akrabkan diri kalian nanti." Fugaku memotong ucapan anaknya. Hiashi menyeduh kopi hitam. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu berputar-putar, hm, Hiashi?"

"Ya, silakan."

Obrolan mereka segera disetir ke tujuan utama. Dimulai dari indeks pertumbuhan ekonomi yang stabil, hingga tawaran kerjasama pihak Hyuuga dengan Uchiha. Hinata sendiri direkomendasikan Hiashi untuk memegang projek tersebut. Fugaku memastikan Hinata dapat pengarahan sekaligus pengawasan dari Itachi. Pria paruh baya itu yakin putranya dapat membantu Hinata mengembangkan prospek bisnis ke arah yang menjanjikan bagi dua belah pihak. Hiashi menyetujui gagasan tersebut, dan meminta Hinata agar lebih banyak belajar dari Itachi.

"Omong-omong, Hinata." Hinata menelan kembang tahunya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Menyenangkan?"

Hinata mengedip sebentar. "Tentu. Ilmu politik ternyata banyak tantangan. Anda sendiri?"

"Hmm." Punggung Itachi bersandar di kursi. Intensitas tekanan di antara mereka berempat melunak. "Aku sekarang bekerja di kepolisian. Aku tidak akan memperhalus sesuatu. Singkatnya, bukan hal mudah, tetapi sama sepertimu. Penuh tantangan."

Hinata melemparkan senyum sopan. "Ayah bercerita banyak tentang Anda. Saya yakin Anda sangat berdedikasi pada profesi Anda. Tokyo beruntung rupanya."

Itachi memejamkan mata. Pujian Hinata tidak terdengar seperti perempuan-perempuan yang selama ini mengejarnya. Polos, jujur, tercermin dari pilihan katanya, seperti lepas dari anak kecil yang ditunjukkan aksi-aksi Power Rangers menumpas kejahatan.

Lelaki itu meraih sesuatu, dan Hinata segera menunduk ketika rasa panas menyengat pahanya. Cangkir tehnya tergolek, bergoyang-goyang, dan isinya tepat mengucuri bagian bawah gaun Hinata.

Lengan Itachi menyenggol cangkir Hinata. Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat. Itachi hendak meraih botolan merica yang rupanya tepat di samping lengan kiri Hinata. Sebelum Hinata sempat memproses, cairan panas merembes menemui permukaan kulitnya. Sulung Hyuuga itu meletakkan pisau dan garpu, lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari tas cangklongnya tanpa mengeluarkan keluhan. Ternyata lingkaran basah itu makin meluas di atas gaunnya.

"Ah, maafkan kecerobohanku." Itachi berseloroh. Suasananya buyar. Lelaki itu tampak khawatir, dengusan kasar datang dari arah Fugaku. Itachi menawarkan solusi, "Mari Nona Hinata, biar kuantar ke toilet."

Hinata menggeleng. Sebagai gantinya, dia tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu." Hinata mengambil tasnya, dan melirik si Ayah. Fugaku tengah melancarkan horror dari pelototan matanya, dan Itachi mengabaikan ancaman dengan menatap Hinata sedikit takjub. Kontak mata dengan Hinata nol besar. "Saya izin ke belakang sebentar."

"Maafkan kami, Hiashi. Itachi kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Itachi masih sibuk berdialog dengan kepalanya sendiri. Yang barusan peristiwa langka. Gadis bermata perak itu punya kemampuan mengendalikan emosinya dengan rapi. Tidak semua orang bisa menguasai hal tersebut di umur seperlima abad.

Hiashi mengamati punggung Hinata yang mengecil. "Tidak apa. Anak itu bisa jaga dirinya sendiri." sebelum melahap irisan tenderloin dari garpunya.

* * *

" _Siapa yang membocorkan kasus ini ke publik?"_

" _Demi Tuhan, Itachi, aku bersumpah. Wartawan gila—mereka menginap semalaman dan menerobos garis polisi!"_

" _Segera hubungi Sasori. Atur sedemikian rupa, hubungi seluruh saluran TV. Cukup informasi umum. Tidak ada detail."_

" _Tidak ada detail."_

" _Satu lagi, pantau bursa saham. Kakuzu."_

" _Oke, oke, fine. Kuhubungi lagi. Adikmu?"_

" _Urusanku. Kirim laporannya berkala. Jeda per dua jam."_

" _Oke, Tuan Uchiha. Bawakan aku Bordeauxmu, jangan lupa."_

* * *

Hidungnya gatal. Sasuke bergantian menciumi lengan kemeja tartannya, dia yakin parfumnya sudah bukan lagi aroma sandalwood dan musk, tapi berganti legit blueberry dan kayumanis. Di bawah tumpukan buku dalam tas selempangnya, sekotak cinnamon roll tersimpan aman dan masih terasa hangat. Berharap ingatannya tidak mempermainkan. Sadar dia berada di wilayah baru, Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula: pengamat amatir keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengutarakan pertanyaan personal kepada Hinata—walaupun mereka sering tertidur berdampingan. Dia tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan si Hyuuga, sementara Hinata dapat menebak tomat dan nasi kepal sebagai favorit Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan Hinata, dia hanya mendengarkan apa yang Hinata sempat lontarkan ketika napas mereka saling menderu. Bodoh sekali. Aturan yang ia buat sekarang menjadi pedang bermata dua. Menikam tuannya sendiri. Sasuke meniup poninya keras-keras. Analoginya, ada sesuatu yang mengakar dan enggan lepas dari benaknya. Bercokol. Dan Sasuke tahu, semua kebingungan ini berujung pada satu nama. Hinata.

Fakultas Hukum menerapkan aturan mengikat tentang pakaian. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang memegang prinsip protokol ada untuk dilanggar pun memilih menghindari detensi dengan mengenakan blazer santai untuk melapisi kaus oblongnya. Sasuke menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku denim hitamnya, bersandar pada dinding kelas FISIP, mengobservasi norma tidak tertulis terutama Ilmu Politik. Usahanya mencari kelas Hinata terbilang susah. Sasuke perlu mengecek mading fakultas untuk melihat jadwal kelas semester ini. Setelah menemukan nama Hinata, Sasuke harus memastikan kecocokan data dengan nomor kelas di peta denah FISIP. Terdengar tanpa hambatan, tetapi memindai tiga ratus kanji dari daftar nama bukanlah perkara enteng. Berkali-kali ia memelototi jarum jam tangan. Matanya sigap mencari si rambut panjang yang belakangan ini gentayangan di seluruh hari-hari yang ia jalani.

Pintu kelas dari arah kanan terbuka. Dari kerumunan, iris hitam pekatnya menangkap target. Nyaris keraguan menghambat langkahnya dan Hinata bisa lepas dari pandangannya seperti angin. Refleks tubuhnya lentur macam pemangsa menandai buruannya.

"Hinata." Sasuke gigih menahan riuh euforia dalam dadanya. Dia yakin suaranya terdengar tenang meski gemuruh mengalir di sepanjang nadinya. Hinata berbalik, menatapnya terkesiap walau sebentar. Dia menunduk, melihat Sasuke berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

"Uh, maaf." Sasuke segera melepaskan gamitannya dari tangan Hinata. Malu. _Sial. Sial, sial, sial._ Sasuke merapal makian dalam benaknya. _Hei, kau lupa kita pernah lebih dari ini?_

"Tidak apa." Hinata mundur, menggariskan batas tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Bentuk keterkejutannya dinyatakan dari sorot pandangan penuh tanya.

"Uhm—Sasuke? Hmn?"

"Kamu menghindariku." tukas Sasuke segera. Menarik Hinata dari keramaian. "Aku melihatmu di kantin, tahu."

"Ti—tidak."

"Aku tahu kamu melihatku." Wajah yang biasanya sepi dari emosi kini perlahan mengelupas. Ada semburat sedih di sana. "Tapi kau langsung pergi."

"Telepon dan pesanku tidak dibalas." Fakta. Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Setidaknya Sasuke mampu memparafrasakan bebannya menjadi kalimat singkat. Dan reaksi Hinata tidak lari dari tatapannnya. Bagus. "Kupikir aku perlu menemuimu langsung."

"Soal pesan-pesan itu… kupikir kita selesai?" kelopak mata Hinata merendah. Bingung. Bercak noda bersalah mulai bermunculan di ulu hatinya. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup mendapati nama Sasuke muncul di layar ponselnya. Setiap kali nama Sasuke hadir, Hinata tidak bisa lari dari kejaran wajah Karin, Naruto, Hiashi, Hanabi… berputar-putar dan melempari Hinata dengan cela kekecewaan. Hinata membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan ujung lidah. Gawat.

Setiap kata Sasuke tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kontrol atas dirinya terbilang payah. Sasuke bisa, saat ini juga, merangsek Hinata supaya terkurung dalam dekapan, biar dia dengar seluruh jeritan empat katup jantung Sasuke, meraup bibir mungil itu biar Hinata tahu seberapa keras usaha Sasuke mengenyahkan harum vanilla dari ingatannya, dan mendorong punggung Hinata ke dinding agar semua orang yang menonton paham mereka saling memiliki. Dia bisa melakukan itu semua lalu menghancurkan kehidupan yang telah Hinata bangun susah payah. Melenyapkan usaha Hinata jadi percuma. Dan artinya, membunuh Hinata pelan-pelan. Tetapi, Sasuke membiarkan segalanya tidak beranjak keluar dari kepala.

Dia diam, menimbang-nimbang kalimat Hinata barusan. Memikirkan pasti situasi yang diawasi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tentu menjadi alasan kegelisahan Hinata, tapi pilihan semakin sedikit begitu pula waktu yang tersedia.

"Bukan begitu caranya." Sasuke menghela napas. Jemari menyisir rambut hitam jelaganya ke belakang. Oh, sesuai dugaan. Semestinya ia memaklumi sifat Hinata yang enggan memicu problem dan tertutup. Sepenuhnya memang ia yang patut disalahkan. Tetapi, ini Sasuke, Sasuke yang sering dianggap sebagai nomor dua, sulit memahami orang lain, dan Sasuke yang tidak mau lagi kehilangan apa yang ia miliki. "Aku punya hak bertanya."

"Kukira—aa… kita, kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi…." bila diperhatikan cermat, Hinata mengucapkannya hati-hati. Seakan menjaga barang rapuh agar tidak pecah. Tangannya bergerak menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. Lama sekali Sasuke tak melihat Hinata di kamarnya. Di ranjangnya. "Jadi… uhn, kurasa itu yang terbaik."

"Aku minta maaf." Sasuke mengucapkannya pelan. Berat dan dalam. Menyertakan segala perasaan yang ia punya sebagai bayaran. "Untuk semuanya. Emosiku kacau. Kau tahu, kuliah, dan pekerjaan. Bukan alasan, aku yang salah telah menyentakmu seenaknya." ungkap Sasuke—raut wajahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi Hinata bisa merasakan kegetiran dari suaranya yang serak.

Tatapan mata Hinata melembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Intonasinya tenang. Pasti Sasuke repot-repot menginjak harga dirinya sampai mencari Hinata sebegininya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu pada hari itu juga."

Ketulusan Hinata menamparnya telak.

Bahu Sasuke melemas. Binar pada sepasang mata perak itu masih sama. Rambut tebal nan lurus yang ia kagumi kini menjuntai tepat di pinggang. Tetapi, tertawakan, leher Sasuke mendadak pegal dan berpikir ia tengah menghadapi orang yang berbeda dari apa yang ingatannya kenal. Hinata yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya persis seperti mereka pertama kali berjumpa: sadar keadaan, kalem, dan bersikap selayaknya Sasuke adalah orang asing dari planet antah-berantah.

Pemaafan Hinata berefek sebaliknya; lambat laun meremukkan harapan Sasuke sampai menjadi kepingan kecil dan berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

"Anggap sandwich kemarin hadiah," Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "Tasnya pun…. Tidak perlu dikembalikan."

"Aa." Sasuke sadar ada garis batas di antara mereka. Melebar. Semakin jelas. Dia memijat batang hidungnya. Sejak kapan perempuan ini belajar menerka isi kepalanya semudah itu? Sasuke yakin Hinata bukan cenayang. Seratus persen yakin. "Bahkan kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Hmm…." Jemari Hinata merapatkan cengkeramannya pada buku-buku teks yang tengah ia peluk. _Ada apa Sasuke? Kita tidak sepatutnya bertemu di kampus…_ perempuan itu memilih menunduk, mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Hinata tahu di balik punggungnya, konsep mengenai dia dan Sasuke sulit dicerna akal sehat. Ya, bagi mereka, antara Hinata dengan Sasuke, keduanya tidak bisa disandingkan dalam satu premis logika.

"Apakah itu saja? Aku masih ada kelas, Sasuke."

"Tidak."

"O-oh?"

 _Ada lagi?_

Jemari Sasuke mengepal. Hei, kenapa sesulit ini meminta Hinata menjadi bagian hidupnya kembali? Tinggal beri kotak cinnamon roll di tasnya, ucapkan terima kasih yang pantas, dan menjelaskan betapa ia menginginkan Hinata di sisinya. Betapa perempuan pendiam ini sukses mengacaukan kewarasan yang Sasuke jaga baik-baik. Betapa perempuan ini telah membuat Sasuke menarik kembali banyak kata dan janji. Iya. Dia rindu. Terserah. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

 _Sungguh bodoh, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang belum dilihat dan diketahui._

Kalimat Itachi meredam degup jantungnya yang berisik. Keputusan final ada dalam kepalan tangan. Semalaman ia mondar-mandir dari kamar ke dapur, dari pintu ke balkon, memikirkan probabilitas Hinata menerima atau menolak, apakah lima puluh banding lima puluh, atau ternyata kesempatan tidak menyediakan tempat bagi Sasuke. Ironis, julukan 'Mahasiswa Terbaik se-Angkatan Hukum', ' _The Most Wanted Person for Study and Date_ ', dan ' _The Perfect Boyfriend_ ' sekadar lelucon sampah. Ketakutan akan penolakan dan kehilangan adalah monster terbesar yang pernah Sasuke hadapi.

"Hinata."

Oh, ayolah, Sasuke jengkel dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Rintangannya sepelik ini; mengucapkan tiga kata yang sering dia cela—karena terlampau pasaran—tak bermakna—dan dia pernah mendeklarasikan tak menaruh minat pada segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan romansa? Sasuke mendecih, menertawakan betapa dirinya amat menyedihkan.

Dia harus bergerak lebih dulu dari Itachi, demi Tuhan—Sasuke tidak tahu lagi jika untuk urusan ini, perlu menerima lapang dada kekalahan pahit dari si Kakak. Dia hanya perlu membuat Hinata jatuh cinta. Persetan dengan pelanggaran aturan yang ia buat dan pegang—Sasuke menyerah. Dia cuma manusia… dan mengejar Itachi pada seribu tangga Uchiha jatuh bukan prioritasnya lagi. Hinata tidak mengenalnya sebagai Uchiha. Sasuke baru menyadari hal terpenting di detik-detik krusial.

Hinata… menerimanya sebagai Sasuke. Tanpa nama belakangnya. Utuh. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Bahkan, ia menyiapkan segala kemungkinan. Satu, jika Naruto adalah orang yang membuat Hinata mabuk kepayang, Sasuke akan menerimanya lapang dada. Dia tidak keberatan melanjutkan hubungan tanpa status selama Hinata membutuhkannya (tetapi apa Hinata masih butuh sandaran bahu?). Ia menerima konsekuensi berupa kenyataan bahwa Hinata memikirkan orang lain ketika mereka bersama. Dua, jika bukan Naruto, pun Sasuke berjanji pelan-pelan menjalin ikatan yang lebih matang. Mengubah dirinya merupakan prioritas (Hinata tidak mempan dengan urusan muka; dan Sasuke terhibur oleh gagasan tersebut). Urusan kebutuhan biologis dapat dikesampingkan atau malah dienyahkan (demi memupuk kepercayaan Hinata dari nol—toh Sasuke tidak keberatan). Terakhir. Jika Itachi orangnya, dan ternyata Hinata sudah ditunangkan dengan Itachi, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, maka itu bendera putih bagi Sasuke. Kekalahan absolut. Batas final dan dia terlanjur menyumpahi Itachi dengan janji. Dan Sasuke enggan menjilat kembali ludahnya sendiri, apalagi jika itu menyangkut soal Itachi.

"Ya?" kesabaran Hinata patut diapresiasi. Sasuke ditarik dan diempaskan kembali ke dunia nyata. Perempuan itu tidak mempermalukan ego Sasuke, melainkan mencoba berkompromi dengan cara paling subtil. Dia tidak menunjukkan ketergesaan, pun menampakkan perasaan tak nyaman yang mulai menguasai kendali pikirannya. "Sasuke?"

"Uhn—soal kita—"

"Hei, kucari-cari!"

Sentakan seseorang menyela keduanya. Konsentrasi Sasuke buyar saat itu juga.

Napas Tenten agak tergesa. Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya yang barusan berlari di sepanjang koridor.

"Woah, kau si Uchiha itu 'kan, sungguh aku tidak berminat menginterupsi percakapan kalian berdua," mata Tenten melirik Hinata ( _kau wajib menjelaskan segalanya padaku_ ) dan menunjukkan jarum jam tangannya. "Professor Ibiki sudah mencarimu, kau urutan keenam 'kan? Urutan lima mungkin sekarang sudah keluar!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sekejap. "Ah, terima kasih, Tenten…."

"Hinata—!"

Perempuan itu nampak tergesa, rusuh mengeluarkan catatan dari foldernya. Tenten membantu membawakan buku-buku Hinata, dan Sasuke dilupakan dengan mudah. "Uhm, aku duluan, Sasuke. Maaf, mungkin lainkali."

Rasa bersalah melambatkan langkah Hinata. Sebelum jarak memanjang, Hinata berbalik dan lirih berbisik. "Permisi."

 _Holy shit!_

* * *

"Sebagai permintaan maaf," Itachi menerima botol yang diangsurkan oleh pelayan setelah menu utama mereka tandas dari piring. Fugaku menyantap appetizernya dan memikirkan betapa makan malam ini menjadi langkah fundamental memperkuat aliansi Uchiha. Harum anggur merah pelan-pelan menyebar di udara. "Ini favoritku. Kadar alkoholnya rendah. Tapi berani jamin, wine ini sangat cantik."

Cheval Blanc 1947 St-Emilion. Kelopak mata Hinata mengerjap. Merahnya tampak seperti batu permata.

"Ah, saya tidak pernah minum wine." Ujar Hinata, dan disambut anjuran Hiashi agar menerima tawaran Itachi. Hmm, baiklah. Satu sloki tidak akan membuatnya pingsan, 'kan?

Toh, dia sudah mencicipi gelas kecil cognac dari Sasuke—

Cognac untuk si adik. Dan wine untuk kakaknya. Kakak adik yang berbagi kesamaan dari minuman, hmm?

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Cairan merah pekat itu berkilau ketika berjumpa dasar sloki milik Hinata. Bahkan hidung pemula sepertinya bisa merasakan nilai kelas A dari wanginya. Itachi menuangkannya, presisi. Seolah insiden menumpahkan teh sebatas candaan. "Mungkin ini bisa menjadi pengalaman baru."

Hinata berterima kasih. Fugaku mengkonfirmasi beberapa poin dengan Hiashi. Itachi menopang dagu dengan kedua lengannya, menunggu seperti apa reaksi ekspresi gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Teksturnya antik dan premium. Hinata tidak bisa menghindari kemewahan citarasa anggur ini. Lekat, dan perlahan ia bisa merasakan kegurihan dan alkohol dari anggur dengan pekat. Hinata menggumam samar. Si ahli waris Hyuuga ini meninggalkan impresi khusus yang dicatat perinci oleh Itachi.

* * *

Berbohong bukan keahlian Hinata.

Neji yang terukur dan mengedepankan rasio sekali waktu pernah berang. Nyaris Hinata diculik—terlalu naif mengakui dia bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga pada oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Katastrofe, Hiashi marah besar, dan hampir mengurung Hinata seminggu sebagai hukuman. Hinata tetap tak bisa. Baginya, bohong; terserah kata orang bohong putih atau hitam, semuanya berseberangan dengan prinsipnya. _Konyol,_ cerca Neji. _Yang paling penting itu keselamatanmu, Hinata!_

Perempuan itu dirundung gamang. Berkali-kali tergoda mengirimkan minta maaf pada Karin. Setelah beradu tenaga dengan sejumlah pekerja, Hinata akhirnya sukses mengamankan sisa celah dalam kereta menuju apartemen. Beruntung, tubuhnya kecil, hilang ditelan kerumunan jas dan kemeja kerah putih. Pukul delapan malam, gedung-gedung kantoran mulai memadamkan lampu-lampu mereka.

Hinata enggan menyetop taksi. Pasalnya, kemungkinan berpapasan Karin di lobi sangat tinggi. Ia ingin mendinginkan sejenak kepalanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ajakan pulang bareng ditolak dengan alasan tugas kelompok di kafe. Agak kedengaran konyol, tetapi Hinata betulan kehabisan akal menghindari tatapan menyelidik milik primadona jurusan Kimia. Kejadian tadi siang di kantin Hukum menggerogoti persimpangan pernapasannya. Hanya sesak yang ia rasa.

 _Sasuke Uchiha. Dia, Hinata. Dia. Dia yang kuceritakan padamu. Orangnya tampan ya?_

Benteng pertahanan mentalnya mulai dihujani serangan bertubi-tubi. Kalimat Karin terngiang-ngiang di tengkuknya. _Cakep banget, 'kan? Mukanya datar 'sih, tapi orangnya baik._ Bentengnya mulai runtuh ke tanah. Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada tali penumpang. Ketakutan, kecemasan, semuanya berkumpul dan menjelma menjadi sosok tanpa muka dan mengerikan. Sosok tersebut naik ke podium, menyalakan layar putih nan besar, lalu mengecek mikrofon. _Baik banget, serius. Uh, nanti kapan-kapan kita harus ngobrol dengannya._

Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan ajakan makan barusan di kantin Hukum.

Selanjutnya, ia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke, ia tidak akan mengetahui kenyataan _Karin… menyukai Sasuke_.

Hinata merasa hadir di dua tempat. Yang satu ia kenali: ia berada di kapsul kereta, yang satu asing: ia diborgol dan diarahkan ke meja pengadilan. Tubuh utuhnya berdiri di dalam laju kereta pulang, sementara pikirannya tengah menjadi terdakwa di kursi pengadilan. Ia seorang diri, dan podium dipadati berpasang-pasang mata yang tak dikenal.

Sosok itu merebut seluruh kesadaran Hinata. Biji keringat dingin bermunculan di kening dan hidung si perempuan bermata perak. Tiba-tiba sorot lampu tembak menyakiti penglihatan Hinata.

[ _baik. dengan Hinata Hyuuga? saya di sini sebagai penuntut atas prinsip-prinsip keadilan, menjatuhi anda vonis sebagai perempuan tidak tahu malu dan pembawa aib keluarga Hyuuga.]_

Jantung Hinata seakan-akan berlari, seperti sadar sosok tak berwajah itu mengambili isi laci memorinya dan membawanya ke hadapan umum. Lalu dia mengambil salah satu rekaman secara acak, dan memutarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata kehilangan suara.

" _Untuk seukuran gadis pemalu sepertimu, kau punya prinsip kuat rupanya." Sasuke menyusuri tulang pipi, dagu, hingga perpotongan leher dan bahu Hinata, menikmati detak jantung perempuan ini terasa dekat dan nyata. Halus kulit bertabur manis kamomil dan vanilla. Dia mencetak bekas-bekas kontras di atas putih. "Kau gugup."_

 _Kelopak matanya mengerjap, napas hangat Sasuke memojokkan akal sehat Hinata._

 _Bibir Sasuke menciumi setiap sela jari-jari lentik Hinata. Kedua pergelangan. Bergantian. Lengan. Naik hingga kembali lagi bersinggungan mata dengan Hinata. Gadis ini tampak kepayahan; poninya terjatuh berantakan. "Tutup matamu." Bisikan serak menyapa daun telinga si perempuan. "Aku akan berlaku lembut."_

[ _hmm… saya kira tentu anda yang paling tahu, Sasuke Uchiha itu orang yang baik, 'kan, Hinata? anda menikmati kebaikan tersebut dengan cara yang teramat salah._ ]

Lidah Hinata terasa kelu. Ditayangkan memori seperti ini membuat kaki dan tangannya beku.

[ _anda masih belum mengerti cara kerja meja hijau? Baiklah, saya akan mendesak Anda untuk tahu betapa Anda telah mencemari nilai-nilai yang Ayah Anda tanamkan]_

Sosok itu mengeluarkan foto-foto Karin.

[ _saya deskripsikan agar menghemat waktu. Anda lihat, ini foto ketika berpapasan di apartemen._ ]

Hinata mencelos. Grafik napasnya naik turun—tergesa.

[ _Karin menolong Anda ketika terjatuh di perpustakaan. Hmm, ini ada foto Karin membawakan Anda kejutan. Mengantar Anda pergi berbelanja mencari pakaian. Membuka kamarnya ketika Anda kesulitan. Apakah foto ini benar?_ ]

 _Ya. Ya, i-itu semua benar…._

[ _Gadis ini menyukai partner… menyukai teman-dalam-keuntungan Anda. Sasuke Uchiha._ ]

 _Y-ya…_ air mata terbit, secepat itu mengaburkan pandangan mata Hinata.

[ _Anda menyukai Naruto Namikaze, apa itu benar?_ ]

 _B-berhenti…_ permohonan Hinata dihiraukan oleh sosok hitam itu. Kekehan menggema di ruangan kosong tanpa ujung. _Berhentilah…._

[ _Dan Anda ketakutan hubungan terlarang Anda dengan Sasuke Uchiha diketahui oleh Karin Uzumaki, sahabat Anda sendiri?_ ]

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Keringat dan airmata bercampur, pipinya amat lengket. Napasnya semakin cepat, sampai ia terpisah dari kenyataan bahwa kereta sempat macet karena gangguan listrik, dan mulai kembali bergerak normal di atas rel. Emosi-emosi negatif menggelayuti kedua pundaknya, mulai memotong jalur pernapasannya.

[ _masih tidak mengaku? Baik. kalau begitu, apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto Namikaze—_ ]

[ _kira-kira saat mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis yang sikapnya manis dan sopan ternyata menjalin hubungan seks rutin dengan sahabatnya sendiri?]_

[ _sementara selama ini terdapat deklarasi implisit kalian hanya teman-ternyata itu sekadar omong-kosong belaka?_ ]

[ _kekecewaan? Lebih besar daripada itu_ ]

[ _selamat, Hinata Hyuuga. Anda telah mengambil rute terburuk dalam kehidupan Anda. Semoga Anda selamat sampai tujuan_ ]

Ding-dong.

Pintu kereta membelah dan ditarik ke dalam. Lelaki perempuan semua tumpah keluar membanjiri peron, dan Hinata terombang-ambing, terbawa arus. Kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Dengung panjang menembus kepalanya jadi dua; Hinata merasa dunia perlahan menjadi tiga, empat, dan lima. Kerlap-kerlip? _Ini bukan taman fantasi…._

Dia tertatih-tatih menghampiri papan iklan sebesar delapan kali delapan meter yang menyala. Bahunya bertabrakan dengan gambar ponsel canggih dari produsen ternama. Mimpi buruk tengah mencengkeramnya dengan ketakutan hingga dia menggigil. Betisnya tak sanggup menopang beban, lalu perlahan merosot ke tanah. Orang-orang tidak punya cukup waktu mempedulikan mengapa ada gadis sendirian bersedih, karena semesta berputar tidak hanya demi satu manusia saja. Deru kereta, suara petugas perempuan, bunyi bel gerbang tiket, dan ketukan sepatu. Hinata tergugu dalam sunyi—baginya, bumi tengah berhenti saat itu juga.

 _siapapun,_

 _tolong aku…._

* * *

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan. Hinata mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Ketika gadis itu mendongak, seseorang menawarkan sejumput kehangatan yang ia butuhkan. Bibir Hinata mengeja lirih namanya. Kemudian, hujan pun turun semakin deras membasahi pipi putihnya.


End file.
